Generation Cross
by Luki Dimension
Summary: Tsuna doesn't know how he dies for good, only that he still has regrets when he does. When he wakes up, he's in the body of Sawada Nana, mother of a 2 year old Tsuna, and those regrets become tenfold. He's drowning in the implications, when an Arcobaleno appears on his doorstep, and the future becomes infinite possibility. Please read A/N for warnings.
1. Chapter 1

_I've had this idea hidden away in my documents for over a year. I wasn't going to publish until I had a little more written, but since DK &T had the same problem and actually got easier to write after releasing it upon the world, I'm going to give this a shot._

 _Admittedly, this is a lot more serious than Don't Kiss and Tell, and I'm kind of terrified of publishing it, since it deals with themes I have never worked with and can upset people when written badly (transphobia, innappropriate behavior regarding transgender people, transgender issues in general), but I'm going to give it my best shot._

* * *

The worst part is he can't quite remember what happened.

He knows he woke up, got ready for school, stood at panicked attention while Reborn (grown a foot since the curse was removed) checked his homework, and then rushed out the door. Gokudera met him at the gate, and Yamamoto had joined up midway through the walk. They'd made it through half the school day, been on the roof discussing what would happen when they graduated next year, and then…

There was rumbling, and shouting, and yelling, but no images. Just pain and screams. Consciousness leaving too fast to even consider activating flames.

It could have been a bomb, trying to take out the next heir by taking out the school. Or maybe it was an earthquake, or even the apocalypse having finally picked a date to arrive. Tsuna doesn't know, and he's no longer in a state to think about it.

Its rather pointless to think about such things when you're dead.

At least, he assumes he's dead. Enough dying will bullets have left him with a pretty decent idea of what dying feels like. This definitely feels like it qualifies – the dark and soft pull of nothing wrapped around his head like a fluffy blanket.

Most people would have sunk even further, embracing the pull of death. But Tsuna has spent so much time on the edge he expects something else. The burst of strength, of will and regrets, to help him claw his way back and break through whatever obstacle was in his way.

It never appeared, but the mental memory was enough to wake Tsuna from his descent. His mind fought, struggling for the strongest regret – too many flitted through his head.

He was used to looking for regrets on the edge of death. When he finally jumped the cliff, his mind grasped onto something deep inside. Little more than a fragment of a thought.

' _I…don't want to be a mafia boss but…I wish I'd done more. I wish I'd lived…_

 _Mom was right, I wish I'd been able to say it's good to be alive…'_

His mother's smile stuck in his head, and he clung to the memory while everything else seemed to drop away. It wasn't much, and Tsuna thought little of it. But he was a sky, fighting death, with a penchant for doing the impossible.

And those three intertwined allowed for…leeway.

* * *

When Tsuna woke up, he was struck by two things.

One. He hurt everywhere.

Two. Considering his last memory…he didn't hurt enough.

He was wearing a respirator, and he pulled it down as he struggled into a sitting position. His limbs felt weak and strained, while there was a weight pulling him down on his chest. The room was devoid of other people, and the table next to his bed noticeably bare.

His fingers clenched. He didn't remember what happened, but if he was hurt, Yamamoto and Gokudera had to be even worse off. Why on earth hadn't Reborn put them all in the same room?

Unless Reborn was also…no. It was Reborn, there was probably a lesson involved, no need to panic…more than normal.

He glanced over at the door, and wondered if he had enough strength to walk out, before reaching to pull off the covers and freezing.

Tsuna had always accepted he was a rather…small teen. He lived in perpetual hope that a growth spurt was round the corner, but at the very least, Reborn had forced some muscle onto his body, along with callouses and battered knuckles from fighting.

The hand he was looking at now was light and dainty, looking as if it had never seen anything more dangerous than a chipped plate. As he brought it closer, the weight on his chest moved, and he stared down at the hospital garment.

And the breasts hanging from his chest.

"Hiiiieeee!"

Tsuna's shriek was only mitigated by the crash of a nurse's tray, the staff member staring at her patient in abject shock.

"Doctor!" she yelled down the hall. "Sawada Nana is awake!"

Sawada…Nana?

He jumped from the bed, crashing to the floor in a squealing heap, his legs not happy about being asked to work, and pulled himself towards the window. When the doctor and nurse returned, he'd pulled himself up, and was staring at the reflection in the glass.

The head was bandaged tightly, but even without the hair, Tsuna knew that face. So similar to his own, but lighter, softer.

He was in his mother's body.

The doctor was crowding him, but Tsuna ignored the questions in favour of fainting, returning to the far less traumatic dark.

* * *

When he woke up, he prayed it had just been a nightmare.

Unfortunately, it wasn't. And the doctor didn't appear interested in leaving him alone long enough to panic about that. Instead, he had to listen to him explain what had landed…Nana, in the hospital in the first place.

"According to witnesses, you were just leaving the shopping plaza when the driver lost control of his vehicle" he explains. "It hit you with such force you flew back several feet before knocking you into the opposite kerb. You've been in a coma for nearly 3 weeks. To be honest it's amazing you woke up at all – your prognosis wasn't particularly hopeful."

Tsuna swallowed heavily. Clearly the doctor's original assessment had been correct - the only reason this body was still breathing was because his mother had left it.

"E-excuse me but…what about…my son?" he asked, cringing at the ridiculousness of the statement.

The doctor however, seemed relieved that Nana was responding. "You needn't worry Mrs Sawada" he comforted. "According to my notes, we weren't able to get in contact with your husband, but one of your neighbours was gracious enough to take him in temporarily.

Tsuna frowned. "But wasn't I, uh…he injured? At the school?"

At this the doctor frowned, before bursting into amused chuckles. "I wouldn't worry Mrs Sawada; I doubt a toddler could get into too much trouble under supervision. Namimori kindergarten is very safe even for the clumsiest of children."

Tsuna's eyes widened in confusion.

' _Toddler?'_

There was some kind of commotion outside, and the doctor grinned. "Ah, speak of the devil. We called your neighbour to let them know the good news and they thought you might want to see your boy. Shall I send him in?"

Almost robotically, Tsuna found himself nodding, and the doctor strode out the door. Moments later, a woman walked in, carrying a small boy wearing a green shirt and sporting fluffy brown hair.

"Mama!"

His face paled, while his body froze in horror as a far too young Tsunayoshi was placed onto the bed, stumbling out of the woman's arms and wrapped him in a hug.

What?

How?

The other Tsuna was pulling away, looking at him with confused eyes. "Mama?"

That shook him from his thoughts, arms going around Tsuna and holding him tight. "Sorry…Tsu-kun, uh, mama thought it was a daydream."

The smile showed perhaps too much teeth to authentic, but those in the room seemed to buy it, and the young toddler hugged her again, shifting for a better spot. His small body ended squashing into her breasts, and Tsuna's breath hitched, getting yet another painful reminder they were there.

* * *

The visit was short, although his younger self had to be pulled away with weepy eyes. When Nana's neighbour left, the doctor had asked him if he knew any other way to contact Iemitsu. Tsuna could only shake his head. He wasn't even sure how his mother had normally contacted him, and this would probably be a bad time to try any CEDEF related numbers, if he could even remember them to begin with.

Finally, the doctor left, and Tsuna was left with nothing but his thoughts to occupy him.

His mother was in an accident, there was no explosion at the school, and 'he' was apparently a baby. On top of which, he was trapped in his mother's body.

Was it Mukuro? Some kind of possession where he put the original soul in another body? It sounded like something his Mist could do…but that wouldn't explain why Tsu…the other him, was so young.

Some kind of time travel? Was the blast at the school not in fact an explosion but the Bovino messing with things you'd think by now they'd know to leave well alone? But as far as he could remember, his mother had never been in any kind of life threatening accident. This wasn't his past.

…But it HAD to be, because he distinctly remembers Ghost, who was the very embodiment of why you didn't try to jump into a world that wasn't your own. Everything about this was impossible!

Two weeks later, he still had no more answers, and nothing but a sinking heart when he realised he was going to be released, and forced out of the limbo he'd been living, and into the life of Sawada Nana.

The other him – Tsu-kun, he mentally corrected. His breath hitched every time he tried to call him Tsuna, this was the best compromise he could make - had been brought to visit several times a week, and through his neighbour, Sato-san and the toddler's tales, he'd managed to piece together Nana's daily life.

To be honest it sounded a lot like his own mother's schedule didn't change much in the next 15 years. Her life consisted of housework, cooking, taking care of Tsu-kun and mooning over Iemitsu (Sato-san had some rather strong things to say about the man considering his lack of appearance, and Tsuna had been happy to hear them). She didn't really have any close friends, or hobbies, just kept the house and doted on the men in her life.

It meant there were few people who would notice…'she' (deep breaths Tsuna, deep breaths) was acting differently. Tsu-kun might, but he was 2, and his flames and intuition were sealed. According to what Sato-san had told her, Iemitsu had visited with an elderly gentleman 2 months before, and then vanished. Tsuna had started being rather clumsy, and Sato had assumed he was acting out due to his missing father, but 'Nana' had insisted Tsuna was just growing into his limbs.

Iemitsu would definitely notice something, but considering Nana had been hospitalised for over a month and there hadn't been a single peep out of the man, Tsuna doubted he'd have to worry about the Vongola catching wind of this any time soon. Although it did make him want to grit his teeth – he knows flames and rings won't really be accessible for at least another ten years, but for all he knows, sun flames could have saved this worlds Nana. Perhaps even mist flames if they were really desperate. On top of which, if he hadn't woken up, Nana would be dead, and Tsu-kun would be heading to an orphanage. He knew his father had always been distant, but not to send even a get well card?

He grits his teeth and swallowed, old pain from neglect mixing with the rage at the injustice of his mother's loyalty, and he tries to focus on the future.

Once he walks out that door, he has to be Sawada Nana for the foreseeable future. He has to be Tsu-kun's mother, or his younger self might end up in the orphanage anyway. He might not want this world, but until he can find a way out, he has to keep up the act.

And hey, it's hardly the first time the universe decided he had to play a role whether he liked it or not, right? At least his mother doesn't also have to be a Mafia Boss.

Strangely, it's not much comfort. The Vongola had been terrifying and crazy and twenty-seven different kinds of illegal, but it had come with friends, and tutors and an astonishing amount of happiness mixed in with the insanity.

This life is lonely, and painful. Tsuna has always been clumsy without his dying will, but he'd never felt trapped in his flailing limbs and two left feet. This body has its own grace with sometimes surprises him, but he's acutely aware, every second of every day, that it's not a _man's_ body, least of all his. The way it moves, the way it acts, learning the, frankly quite horrifying, bathroom dynamics, it's all wrong, and his own reactions have sent him crashing to the floor, jerking as if he can jump out of the skin.

How on earth did Mukuro survive possessing Chrome all those years? He'd never lacked respect for either of his mists, but frankly, he clearly hadn't been giving them enough credit when it came to body sharing.

And with the exception of Sato-san, who stops by a few times to make sure they're both still alive before dropping out of their lives completely, the doorbell never rings. No friends, no colleagues, not even a door to door salesman. Tsuna has housework and cooking (neither of which he's ever been any good at, and eventually blaming his injuries isn't going to work) and caring for his younger self, which is a Reborn level of inflicted torture.

It's not the boy's fault, Tsuna knows that. He's 2 years old and completely unaware that the person inside this body is **not** his mother, but that doesn't change the fact that Tsuna flinches every time he hears the word 'Mama' and still can't refer to him as 'Tsuna' or 'Tsunayoshi' without wanting to burst into tears.

He's not good with children, he never has been. People had always assumed he was but Lambo drove him crazy on a good day, I-pin required next to no supervision whatsoever and Fuuta had been relatively self-sufficient. Admittedly, this is his younger self – he has some idea of how he'll react, but every interaction feels as if it's done with a gun held to his head. He's tried to make it easier by reducing how much time they spend together, but that's only make Tsu-kun even more clingy.

He's also coming back from kindergarten with bruises. Tsuna knows from memory that most of them are from falling down and tripping over his own feet, but it won't be long before the physical is joined by vocals, creating the framework for 'Dame-Tsuna'. But how is he supposed to help his younger self when he couldn't even stop it the first time?

It's a spiral of self-doubt and hatred – one Tsuna accidentally slipped into and can't quite seem to pull out of.

In fact, Tsuna would have probably continued sinking until he hit rock bottom if it hadn't been for the doorbell ringing a week after he was released.

He'd just sent his younger self upstairs, tucking him into bed and darting out, well aware that the child had been hoping his mother would read him a story and hating himself for not having the resolve to do it, when he heard the ring.

It was such a weird sound to hear. The sun was setting – Sato-san wouldn't visit now.

Oh lord…could it be Iemitsu? He wasn't prepared for that!

He heads down the stairs and opens the door with shaking hands, only to blink in confusion when he sees nothing but empty air.

"Good evening Sawada Tsunayoshi."

He froze, and slowly, his eyes dropped to the ground, where a young infant was standing.

She was wearing white, with a unique marking on her cheek and wearing a hat almost as large as she was.

The arcobaleno smiled. "My name is Luce. May I come in?"

* * *

She has Uni's eyes.

Perhaps it's because she's trapped as an infant, but Tsuna can definitely see more of her granddaughter than her daughter at first glance. The way she enters the house though, complete with a rather elegant jump to the couch, reminds him of the woman he met during the arcobaleno trials.

And, just a little, of Reborn, and he has to wait for his heart to settle before he follows her in.

"Ah…can I get you some tea?" he offers, a little out of his depth, and Luce smiles.

"I would love some. If you would like, I brought some cookies we can enjoy with it."

From behind her, she pulls out a bag almost bigger than she is. Thankfully, Reborn had done far weirder than that without even trying, and Tsuna just took the bag with a grateful smile.

It takes a frustratingly long time to make the tea, but as they sit and sip, he gets the feeling making it quickly wouldn't have made the situation any less awkward or confusing.

"This must be unsettling for you."

Tsuna jerks his head up. Luce is watching him with sympathetic eyes.

"I must admit, when I started getting additional visions, I wasn't sure what to expect" she says. "You are an enigma Sawada Tsunayoshi, one that could easily rewrite the timeline without even trying. I'm still trying to decide if that's actually a good thing."

She may be tiny and incredibly polite, but Tsuna can hear the underlying threat in her words.

"I didn't ask to come here" he replies, putting down his cup. "If you can find me a way home, I'll happily take it."

Luce however, just shakes her head. "I'm afraid dimension jumping is a little out of my field of expertise" she begins. "Theoretically, this should be impossible…"

Tsuna sighs and slumps down. "Tell me about it."

" _However_ …" Luce interrupts. "I may have an explanation. "My visions have shown…what I assume to be fractions of your life, or at the very least the life story you will one day tell me. You have travelled to a future that became your alternate in order to avoid a paradox, while still carrying the technology of that time in the past. You hold Sky flames, which cannot be manipulated or destroyed by any other flame, and you have worn the Vongola ring in its completed form. In addition, you were dying before you came here, a feeling you have felt rather often before being 'reborn', and finally, you did not end up in your own body, but one that had no host or flames of its own."

"I don't understand" Tsuna replies, and Luce closes her eyes.

"I think - and I admit that this is only a theory - that by travelling to an alternate future for such a length of time created some flexibility in your body and soul. In addition, unlike everyone else who travelled in such a way, you have Sky flames, which are notably unique amongst all the flames, they would have fought against your death. If you had any will to live – and after so many dying will bullets that concept would have been second nature to you – your soul could have slipped through the cracks of space and time and looked for a body, it could inhabit. Sawada Nana of this world most likely fit your dying desires best.

Regardless, for better or worse, you have made it here" Luce finishes, heedless of Tsuna's gobsmacked face. "And because of that, I have something for you."

The doorbell rings again, but Tsuna hears the door open immediately after. A woman who can only be Cervello enters the room, holding a box in her hands. She places it on the table and flicks the latch open in one swift moment, revealing the contents.

Tsuna's eyes open impossibly wide.

It's the Mare Rings.

"But these-Byakuran" Tsuna stutters. "These go to Byakuran."

Luce just smiles. "I assure you, whoever may have held them in your world, they do not have a stronger claim than you. You who have achieved the impossible and travelled to another world."

Tsuna gritted his teeth and looked away. "Not by choice" he hissed. "I don't want…this!"

Mare rings. Really? His life has been one bad joke after another since he arrived here, and now the mafia is trying to dig it's claws into him again?

His nails – Nana's nails – dig into his arms. "Do you have any idea what it's like to be trapped in a body that you know isn't yours?"

"I have some idea" Luce replied, eyes narrowed, and Tsuna flinched.

Right. Arcobaleno. The woman in front of him probably understood all too well. But still…

"Sorry. But at the very least you're still _you._ I've become my _mother_. I've taken over her life, and all the expectations and social obligations that come with it. I'm used to not having any say in my life, but that's more than anyone should have to handle."

"Tsunayoshi" Luce began. "If my theory is true, then this is the world where you can fulfil whatever desires you had before death best. Do you really think you would be here if it wanted you to be unhappy living the life of someone else?"

Tsuna frowned. "But…I am someone else."

"Exactly. Sawada Nana has just been in a terrible, life threatening accident, and suffered brain damage. She doesn't have many friends, and her husband has been absent – would anyone really be surprised if she suffered a major personality shift?"

Tsuna's eyes widened.

He hadn't even considered that.

"I admit, you will have to make sacrifices. One way or another you will need to raise your younger self" Luce warned. "But knowing what you know – this Tsunayoshi has someone who completely understands him, and the trials ahead of him. You have more than ten years to work with – is there nothing you wouldn't wish to fix the next time round?"

Tsuna barely heard her, still reeling from her earlier suggestion.

'I can still be me. My body is wrong but…I don't have to pretend to be my mother. And…

…And I know everything that's going to happen."

His eyes widen as so many stories fit into his head. Things he never learned about until it was too late.

Hayato's mother. Yamamoto's mother.

The Estrano, Lancia, Xanxus learning he was adopted far too late, Chrome's accident, Enma and the Simon Familia, and…

Oh. Ohhhh…

He couldn't help the laugh that escaped, bubbling out from the hand he held to his mouth. Luce cocked her head in confusion, and Tsuna waved it off, dropping the hand and reaching towards the box.

The Sky Mare ring felt heavy in his hand – bulky and awkward in the slender digits, but such a familiar token it was a relief to hold it.

He really was Dame-Tsuna. It wasn't his nature to do anything to help himself – everything impressive he'd ever done was for the people he cared about. And he'd just been given the ultimate cheat sheet.

"Luce" he said, a grin slipping onto his face. "How would you like to see your daughter grow up?"

* * *

It sounded so simple in theory, but actually organising the early breaking of the curse was unbelievably complicated.

First of all, they had to hunt down Talbot and explain exactly what was required. Then they had to contact Kawahira and let him know what they were trying to do without the man trying to kill them. Then they had to contact Bermuda and get the Vindice involved, none of whom were particularly trusting as to what the skies had to say.

Contacting the other Arcobaleno and getting them to meet along with as many powerful flame users as they could gather turned out to be the _easy_ part. The arranged meeting was at a neutral area of land in Italy mostly used to settle family wars about a month after Luce appeared at Tsuna's doorstep. Luce kept Tsuna in contact over the phone, and flew him over once the date was finalised.

However, no matter how oblivious Iemitsu might be about his wife's current lifestyle, he WAS going to notice her showing up at a Mafioso heavy event like the Arcobaleno curse breaking.

As such, if he was going, it would have to be in disguise. Mist flames wouldn't be an option – too many people who could see through it, so they'd have to go with old fashioned tricks. Which is how he found himself in Luce's mansion, standing on a platform while a tailor took his measurements.

"I'm thinking white might be a good option, you'll fit in with my men. For your hair and eyes, we can add a hood and some contacts?"

"Oh, I'm not really very good with contacts" Tsuna admitted, while the tailor added a heavy mantle and hood to the white suit he was currently wearing. "I mean, I'm used to my specialised ones, but I can't really use normal ones."

Luce shrugged. "Very well, brown isn't too unusual, so long as we keep your face shrouded it shouldn't matter. "And as for your voice…"

Another man came in, holding a small box. He approached Tsuna and opened it to reveal a strange earpiece with an odd patch of tech hanging from a wire.

"This voice modulator should give you a more masculine tone. This, between the clothes and your natural gait should throw off anyone and keep Sawada Nana out from prying eyes."

Tsuna smiled. "Thanks Luce."

"We will however, need a name. Something that you'll answer to easily, but can't be connected easily to you."

He nodded, and closed his eyes, deep in thought.

His name. For good reason, Tsunayoshi was out of the question. He could probably use 'Yoshi' but…he'd never really been fond of that. Doubtful he could teach himself to answer to it.

A name that reflected him, that he'd recognise and wouldn't cause confusion in the future.

Something echoed back, a memory of tiny fangs and a glowing mane – a partner that was too advanced for this world, and Tsuna smiled.

"Natsu" he decided, staring at the face in the mirror. "My name is 'Natsu'"

* * *

A few hours later, Luce's limo arrived at the gathering in time to see a literally army of Mafioso hanging around the area. Ts…Natsu – he had to remember that - didn't think he'd seen this many even at his Inheritance Ceremony. What was more astonishing was the fact that none of them seemed to be fighting – he could see at least five families with bad blood within spitting distance of each other.

The presence of the toddler sized infants in the centre probably had something to do with it.

"Ever tried to coordinate something this complicated?" he mused.

"Try giving birth to a baby when you yourself are a baby and then come talk to me" Luce replied with sarcastic bite, and Tsuna winced.

"Right. Well, let's do this."

Once the car door opened, every eye in the clearing swung in their direction. Natsu froze on instinct.

"Hiei…."

Suddenly, Luce was at his feet, nudging him along.

"Come now _Natsu_ , we're almost there."

He gulped, and followed her lead. All of the Arcobaleno were now glaring at him suspiciously, no doubt borne from the last time they'd trusted someone who'd kept their face hidden. Reborn's glare holds no bounds, surpassed only by Viper, who is tiny ball of pent up fury and desperation. The others are holding their emotions in check, more interested in Luce who is gesturing to the figure beside her.

"This is Natsu. He's the reason we're here today."

He considered it rather impressive he managed to avoid the squeak when focus returned to him.

"Natsu is a very strong sky" Luce continued. "And he believes he's discovered a way to release us from the curse."

"Believes?" Lal snaps, more than a little on edge.

"Well it's not like he can test it beforehand" Luce replies. "But from what I've seen, this can work."

Eyes widen and Viper practically starts vibrating. Natsu decides to enter the conversation.

"I-I know it's a lot to take in, but believe me, this won't fail. I even checked with the original creator of the curse- "

"You've spoken with that man!" Viper hisses, and Natsu flinches back.

"Ah, yes. I needed to make sure h-he wouldn't interfere! But he agrees that the theory is sound."

"I would like to see this 'theory'" Verde says, joining the conversation for the first time. "I am curious as to the nature of this device."

He glances off to the side, where Talbot is setting up the glass jars. He's drawn quite a crowd, though most seem torn between watching him or the new arrivals. However, the final component is still missing…

Natsu feels the chill down his back and shudders. There they are.

The families break into panicked whispering when the blackness descends and the Vindice appear on the scene. But nothing compared to the outcry when Bermuda appears. The shock on the Arcobaleno's face at the sight of yet another pacifier is quite the sight. It keeps them frozen as Jaeger and Bermuda make their way towards Natsu.

"So, you're the one who claims you've found a way to break the curse?"

Natsu nods. "Instead of cursing flame users, we can lock the flames in these jars. But we'll need a constant night flame to keep it going. You'll essentially be in control of it, instead of Kawahira."

The two jerk at the name, but Natsu figured revealing that nugget would be best to convince the Night Arcobaleno of his sincerity. He could only hope that the appeal of 'stealing' the curse from Kawahira would be enough to win him over this time.

Thankfully, the Arcobaleno wore a look of glee – he'd read the toddler right.

The rest of the afternoon goes more or less how it had the first time. Talbot took over the explanation, and Natsu stepped back, letting the far more knowledgeable man explain what was required. The biggest worry was that the Mafioso wouldn't actually be able to help – flames and rings had been relatively new outside of the Vongola when he was 15, there was no telling if they would be able to understand the concept in this time well enough for it to take effect.

Understandable worries, but most of the higher Mafioso seemed to understand what was required, and in turn passed it down to the lower levels. There was no telling how releasing this information nearly a decade early would affect things, but there was no way to save the Arcobaleno without flames.

As it happens, even with dozens of men having to take crash courses in activating flames through mafia rings, the burst of required flame was more than enough for the jars to take effect, and he couldn't help but smile as he watched the light dim from the pacifiers, releasing the Arcobaleno from the curse.

"You should start ageing now" he explains, when Skull starts freaking out about still being a toddler. "It'll be faster than normal, but hopefully you'll be back to your original age in about ten years? I'm not positive of the length."

It was a testament to how much the curse had weighed in on the babies that the explanation gave them nothing but relief. Around them, Mafioso offer congratulations, and Natsu backs off when Iemitsu and Nono, as well as men who must be Nono's sons come over to congratulate Reborn, choosing to stay near Luce.

The Sky Arcobaleno's face is serene, but there's a light in her eyes that wasn't there before – she hadn't doubted Natsu's word, but actually experiencing the loss of the curse has replaced resignation with hope. For once she doesn't need to see the future – it's hers to live as she sees fit. It's a joyous expression to see.

Luce makes to leave, choosing to jump into Natsu's arms to work as a barrier against anyone who might want to further question him.

"The Giglionero will be leaving now" Luce informs them. "I hope you can enjoy your celebrations."

They make to leave, only for Natsu to freeze when he hears Reborn call after him.

"Wait."

Natsu has never been able to refuse Reborn. Apparently that holds true for this timeline as well.

He turns to face the hitman. "Yes?"

To his surprise, all the Arcobaleno are staring at him, standing a little further behind the hitman. Slowly, Reborn removes his hat and lowers his head.

"I might not know you, but we can't pretend we don't owe you a debt" he admits. "And I for one do not like leaving such things unresolved."

He looks up. "I can't speak for the others, but should you require my services, I will gladly offer them. Just contact Luce, and I will come."

"The same goes for me" Viper adds. "So long as it doesn't affect jobs I'm currently working. And make it soon, I dislike debt."

The mist all but spits out the last word and Natsu has to hide the smile. The rest of the Arcobaleno, bar Verde (and why does that not surprise him?) are nodding in agreement.

"I don't really care one way or another" the lightning warns. "However, if you have any more breakthrough's like this…"

He gestures to the device the Vindice are scurrying away. "I certainly wouldn't mind helping you perform the experiments necessary to complete it. Any time."

The scientist has a rather terrifying glint in his eye, and Natsu decides that's a debt he'll probably never collect.

He gives them a small bow in acknowledgement. "Thank you for the option" he says. "I'm sure one day I will have to call them in."

It's almost inevitable. At the end of the day breaking the curse is only one small issue in Natsu's world. There are so many things that might need changing and little time to do it in. The aid of the Arcobaleno take it from impossible to just very difficult. He can already think of several tasks that could use their aid.

They seem reluctant to let him go, but Luce manages to urge him back, keeping them moving until their hidden by the black tint of the limo's windows. He can still feel the eyes on him as the car drives off, and waits until the unsettling presence fades out before pulling back the hood.

"Ahh" he moans. "I can't believe I managed to get through that without anyone noticing."

Luce chuckles. "I think arriving as part of my entourage helped there. Most of Vongola were eyeing you up – they most likely held back because they assumed you were part of my family. Be warned, should you start walking through mafia circles without me, you'll get a lot more attention. Anyone who can earn the debt of the Arcobaleno is a prize for any family.

Natsu shudders. "No thanks. If there's one good thing to come out of this whole thing, it's that I'm not a mafia boss anymore. I'm not getting dragged in again."

As he spoke, he glanced down at the ring on his finger, his other hand reaching into his pocket to touch the small box that held the rest.

"I'll find flame users outside of the mafia for these. I know I can't sustain them all, but the fact that Reborn managed to find me a group of guardians that were mostly civilians means it's not impossible."

Luce nodded in acceptance. "I wish you luck. Do you have any idea who?"

Natsu slumped. "Honestly? I have no idea."

* * *

"Thank you for taking care of Tsu-kun again Sato-san."

Her neighbour just nodded as she handed over the young boy, who clung to Natsu's shirt with surprising strength. Clearly he hadn't taken the short separation well after the accident.

Natsu felt a little guilty, especially as it wouldn't be the last time. As much as he had the arcobaleno debts, some things he would have to do on his own. Hopefully his young…no, he had to stop thinking like that. Hopefully 'Tsuna' would understand. At least it was getting easier to say his name now that he was referring to himself as 'Natsu.'

Thankfully Sato-san had fed the toddler, so Natsu just had to get him ready for bed, and with an astonishing amount of will, managed to get through two bedtime stories and a song. Tsuna was elated, and went to bed with a smile for the first time Natsu had seen. Natsu smiled himself as he walked out, and headed for a drawer in the living room.

Before he'd flown back home, Luce had given him one final gift. An envelope containing a birth certificate, passport, drivers licence and full history for one 'Natsu Sawada.' A legitimate, _male_ identity for him to use at leisure.

It was quite possibly the greatest gift he'd ever received. And solidified his next decision, the last thing to do before he could fully embrace the life of 'Natsu'. He might have to live as Sawada Nana in order to raise Tsuna, but there were certain things that he couldn't do. This had to be done, no matter what ripples it caused by sending this letter to Italy. It had taken five different attempts to write it down properly, but he hoped it got the message across. He sealed it in a small envelope, before slipping it into the larger A4 envelope.

He glanced over the divorce papers, before signing the last page and slipping them in after her explanation.

It was going to be interesting – there was no way to tell how Iemitsu would take receiving this letter. He could show up the very next day to find out what was going on, he could try to take custody of Tsuna…but this was one aspect of Nana's life he wasn't willing to pretend.

He intended to keep the Sawada name, Natsu still used it, and it would make things easier for his younger self. Besides, as much as he disliked his father, Sawada was **his**. The rest was baggage that neither he, or his younger self needed or required. If Iemitsu was unhappy, well…'Natsu' had eight debts of gratitude from some of the strongest in the world. He could put up a fight.

Unbeknownst to him, due to the nature of Nana and Iemitsu's relationship, such methods would not be required…

* * *

 _A week later_

"Boss, letter from your wife! Looks like some kind of legal document."

The Young Lion of Vongola looked up from his desk, and gave a goofy grin.

"Oh? Give it over and I'll sign it. Make sure it gets back to her pronto okay? Don't want my precious Nana-chan having to wait!"

The lackey faltered, hands pausing in handing over the documents.

"Uh, boss, don't you think you should read them first?"

Iemitsu just waved it away. "It'll just be Nana wanting to get a loan for a washing machine. She was talking to me about it last time I visited."

The lackey still seemed reluctant, so Iemitsu just grabbed the forms and starting filling in his name. A few seconds later, his signature was drying on the paper, and Iemitsu handed them back.

"Send that to my beloved Nana-chan! And get me the Degrassi file, we've got some scum to clear out."

The lackey, long used to his boss's antics, merely shrugged and sent the files back to Japan.

Still hidden in the envelope, the handwritten letter that came with the form lay unread, and eventually ended up in the trash.


	2. Chapter 2

_Wow. I'm a little blown away by how much people loved the first chapter. Nothing like a little pressure to give you motivation. Hopefully this chapter will be received just as well. There's a lot of convenience going on, but it's KHR - realism is a very wibbly wobbly concept. Enjoy._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

After returning from Italy, Natsu was on a perpetual high. He'd established a male identity that helped distract him from his current state, he'd saved the Arcobaleno a good decade ahead of schedule, gained their favour to help in the future, and could finally stand being in the same room as his younger self without having a mental breakdown. As an added bonus, Luce's tailor had given him some advice on the best kind of clothing to 'flatten' his frame, and his wardrobe was slowly getting replaced piece by piece.

Unfortunately, 'Dame-Tsuna' wasn't used to things going his way, and apparently his body decided to punish him for the good fortune by forcefully reminding him that his body wasn't male. Between the shorter hair still growing from the operation, the binder the tailor had provided him and wearing baggy clothes to hide his figure, it was a lot harder to tell, especially since his body had managed to adapt to his own stance and posture. Unfortunately, he'd gone to bed feeling particularly unwell, only to wake up at 5am with bleeding…down there.

He ended up collapsing in the bathroom, sobbing in the shower and trying desperately not to think about the biological mechanics. It was as if his body recognised he'd made progress and was deliberately trying to sabotage him. By the time he'd pulled himself together and found 'Nana's' supplies, Tsunayoshi was up, and Natsu threw himself into focusing on him rather than his current condition.

Once the boy was at kindergarten, he returned home and desperately tried to forget what was going on by digging through his wardrobe and picking up one of Iemitsu's old sweatshirts that all but drowned him – the biggest item of clothing in the house that still reasonably fit him, he really needed to go shopping for a hoody - before focusing on what was left to do, trying to compose a timeline of events to happen. The biggest setback was knowing that events were going to happen, but not knowing exactly _when_.

It was times like this Natsu really wished he'd paid more attention to things back in the beginning. But between Reborn's random lessons and the general chaos that was his life, the niggling little details that were suddenly vitally important seemed impossible to grasp.

He was currently glaring at the notebook in front of him, rubbing his temples and trying to remember dates. The information however, remained vague and random, little more than bullet points that offered next to nothing:

 _Gokudera's mother killed five days after his third birthday_

 _Yamamoto's mother dies_

 _Mukuro and others kill Estrano_

 _Mukuro kills Lanchia's family_

 _Nono's sons die_

 _Xanxus performs coup. Is sealed in ice for 8 years._

 _Daemon kills Enma's parents_

 _Chrome's accident_

That was it. The only date he knew for certain was Lavina's death. He didn't even really know which event happened first!

Unfortunately, if Yamamoto had even mentioned exactly how or when his mother had passed on, Natsu could only regretfully admit he hadn't been paying attention. As for Xanxus…as much as he doubted being encased in ice for 8 years had done the man any favours, he also doubted there was anything he could do to stop it. The biggest issue (other than the fact that when Xanxus got an idea into his head, there was **no** getting it out) was he couldn't narrow the timeline down further than a year. Although that was nothing compared to the other heirs – he remembered the photos rather vividly but the dates of demise eluded him.

On the plus side, both issues involving Mukuro were a lot easier to solve. Mukuro wouldn't slaughter Lancia's family if he was rescued from the Estrano before being experimented on. So if Natsu could help bring the Estrano to justice before then, he'd save the mist and his colleagues.

Of course if he did that…Chrome might very well die. Trying to track the female mist was going to be one of the hardest tasks of all, Natsu didn't even know the name she used before meeting Mukuro…how was her going to find her in time?

Well…no matter the cost, he couldn't leave the boys in Mukuro's personal hell. Much like everything else, he had no idea where the Estrano were…but he was reasonably certain Reborn could figure it out easily enough.

Part of him wanted to reach out to the Estrano. As easy as it was to see them as the bad guys, they had been forced to those measures thanks to the mafia attacking them for the possession bullet. So long as they hadn't created the bullet…perhaps he wouldn't need to act?

* * *

They'd created the bullet.

In fact, the infernal invention had come into being nearly five years previous. Which meant the Estrano had been up against the wall and looking for desperate measures long before Natsu came onto the scene. Apparently damage control was his only option – he didn't know the Estrano, but he did know Mukuro.

He sighed and rubbed his temples as Luce waited for his reply. She'd looked into the Estrano at his request, and unfortunately the story was well known enough that it hadn't taken much to track them.

"I guess it was too much to hope this could have a happy ending" he groaned. "Well, guess it's time to call in one of my favours from the Arcobaleno."

"Which one?" Luce asked, and Natsu frowned.

"Reborn maybe?"

"If I may" Luce replied. "Although I don't doubt Reborn would be excellent at the job, his is likely the most valuable of your favours. I'm not sure you should give it up just yet. Fon on the other hand…"

"Fon?" Natsu repeated.

"He's always had a kind heart, especially when children are involved" Luce explained. "He will prioritise their safety above all else, and although he's not familiar with Italy, his contacts run deep."

"Fon huh?"

He couldn't help but think back to a past life, where the Arcobaleno tended to a young I-Pin. Fon had always seemed to be the kindest of the group…and Mukuro could definitely use at least one positive adult influence at this stage in his life.

"One question though" Luce asked. "I understand you want to rescue the children. Fon will happily track down the Estrano, save the children and punish those responsible with the aid of the Vindice, but once all that's done, where do the children go?"

Natsu made to reply, and paused.

"Um…"

"Fon can't take them all, and you don't have the contacts to properly place them yet."

Natsu stayed silent, and Luce groaned.

"Natsu, I owe you a lot, but there are limits."

"You don't have to take them in for good!" Natsu insisted. "Just…you know, long enough to find them good homes or families that'll take care of them! You have the contacts, right?"

"…You don't ask much, do you Sawada?"

"Please?"

There's a rather aggravated sigh on the other end, but Natsu grins as he recognises defeat in the tone.

"Very well, I'll contact Fon and tell him to bring them to the Giglionero Mansion, but consider this my debt to you repaid" Luce warns. "After this, favours will need to be in kind."

"Thank you Luce" Natsu replied. "I appreciate it."

He had planned to say goodbye and hang up, but paused at the stab on pain in his abdomen.

'I wonder…Oh, this is so embarrassing…'

"Luce…just wondering…before you were an Arcobaleno, how did you handle…um…how do you say…uh, 'that time?'"

There was silence, before he heard an amused but still slightly sympathetic chuckle.

"Oh aren't you adorable. I'll call you once Fon's fulfilled his mission."

And with that she hung up, leaving Natsu pouting into the phone.

* * *

The next day, Natsu received a special delivery from Italy, consisting of several boxes of birth control pills, and a letter from Luce.

 _'I'm told these can be very hard to get in Japan. Follow the instructions, and you shouldn't have to worry about them.'_

He couldn't help but smile – he really had to stop abusing the Sky Arcobaleno's favour, but she was quickly becoming his favourite.

There was also a large brown envelope in the mailbox, also with stamps from Italy. Curious, he was ripping open the flap before he even made it inside. When the contents were revealed, his eyes couldn't help but widen.

It was the divorce papers. Signed. Giving him full custody of Tsuna. There was nothing else, no letter or explanation…just the papers.

Natsu slumped back in the seat, and breathed a sigh of relief. At least he didn't have to worry about it anymore.

* * *

Unfortunately, with his personal problem solved, he had to turn his attention back to his list. The most immediate problem was Gokudera's mother, Lavina. If what he remembered was true, then she was assassinated on her way to Gokudera's mansion after his third birthday. Which was in two months.

To make things worse, the nature of the incident meant using an Arcobleno favour would be pointless. He didn't want to kill Gokudera's father, and if he failed the first time, there was no guarantee they wouldn't try again.

No…this was something he would have to do on his own. One way or another, he'd have to go to Italy and save Lavina himself. Which meant he'd need money…and a plan…

And at the moment he had neither. He really missed Gokudera and Reborn right now.

Money was going to be the biggest issue. The divorce papers had said Iemitsu would still pay support, but it was enough to pay the bills and not much else. Their savings, while existent, were relatively mediocre. In all honestly, Natsu needed to find a job – something to help him bring in money instead of depending on Iemitsu.

Barring that…financially he could probably make it to Italy and back…provided he didn't care too much about how long the flight took or how many connections it had, but the Sawada's would be tightly budgeting for the foreseeable future…

The biggest expense was of course the house…which was far too big for one adult and child. If he sold it, they could move into a smaller apartment and have a decent amount of savings for the future.

But if he couldn't help Vongola save their heirs and Reborn came to train Tsuna…three adults, one teen and three children would never survive – he might have to turn I-Pin and Fuuta away…although maybe they could stay with Bianchi since she'd clearly never fit in either…

Of course, that was a relatively pointless train of thought when it was still Iemitsu's name on the mortgage.

He shook his head and dismissed the worries. There was no point getting bogged down in those details – there were far more immediate problems. Right now, he had to get to Italy, and he could just about afford it. However…Tsuna.

He'd only just returned, and the boy hadn't reacted well to the separation. And he doubted Sato-san would be so accommodating to take care of him again so soon.

No, there was only one option. Tsuna would have to come with him. It would be a little more expensive, and he'd have to be careful with what he saw, but the boy might have fun.

That evening, at dinner, he brought up the subject of a trip.

"Tsuna-kun, I think the two of us should go and have a good time, together. How do you feel about going to Italy?"

Tsuna blinked, before cocking his head in confusion.

"Italy Mama?"

Natsu nodded. "Yes. We can see all the buildings, and you can have real Italian chocolate and gelato. What do you think."

Tsuna was biting his lip, clearly nervous, but his eyes were bright with excitement, and Natsu couldn't help but smile.

He might have an ulterior motive, but that didn't mean he couldn't give his younger self some happier memories…and incentive to learn Italian a little bit sooner. If he couldn't stop the events that resulted in him inheriting the Tenth title, it would really come in handy for the boy.

Now he just had to figure out how he was going to afford it…

* * *

Several weeks, a ridiculous amount of paperwork for a passport for a minor, and a crazy amount of time trying to find cheap accommodation that wasn't knee-deep in Vongola territory, but they were finally checking into the resort for a five-day trip. A hotel would have been cheaper, but at least this way, she could leave Tsuna with the clubs provided when necessary.

Tsuna was on cloud 9. He'd tripped twice and stumbled once, but his eyes were now riveted on the view from the window. It was only second floor (Reborn had filled him with enough horror stories about ground levels to give them a wide berth), but he was still giddy.

"Mama, there's a paddling pool! It has a slide! Can we go?"

Natsu smiled. It wasn't until he hit school and discovered splashing around with water wings wasn't acceptable that he really started to hate water. "Sure Tsu-kun. We can do whatever you want."

While the boy scrambled for his swimsuit, Natsu started leafing through the brochures and maps she'd picked up from the desk. His knowledge of Naples was woefully inept, but Reborn had hammered in a good way to pick out likely mafia hot spots. When Tsuna was ready, he grabbed a towel and headed downstairs with him, waving him into the water while he sat at a table and started marking out routes.

Lavina was a pianist, and took to working in bars after her reputation was ruined. There wasn't a lot of information available on a musician who fell off the radar before she really succeeded, but Natsu doubted she'd move too far from her home. Looking at the most likely concert halls that Gokudera's family would most likely frequent, and then looking for bars with a piano…there were still far too many for him to hit in time…

Wait…

There were two near children's playgrounds.

Natsu frowned. There really wasn't any reason to assume she would be working next to a park, and yet…

His head jerked up when he heard Tsuna yell, but relaxed when he saw him merely sliding down the chute. Italy was doing wonders for him…Natsu really didn't know what to think about that…

He smiled. No, Lavina would work next to a park. She'd lost her son...she'd crave any interaction with children, even from a distance. All Natsu had to do was figure out which one before Gokudera's birthday, start up a conversation, and…somehow…figure out how to convince Lavina to let him come along and keep her out of harm's way.

Tall order.

* * *

The next day, Natsu took Tsuna to wander around the city. Tsuna, having never stepped outside Namimori, was completely entranced by the buildings, the people, and just the general chaos of Italian life. To be honest, so was Natsu – he'd never spent that much time in Italy, and the frantic atmosphere reminded him of another life.

Distracting Tsuna with some Italian chocolate, Natsu navigated them out of the tourist districts and into the residential areas. It had taken some phone calls and an awful lot of bluffing, but although he hadn't managed to confirm 'Lavina' worked at the bar, there **was** a silver haired woman who had on occasion been seen playing the piano in the corner. They turned the corner, and Tsuna's face lit up at the playground that came into view. There were a few local children playing, with adults drifting around the edges.

"Mama! Mama can I go play?"

Natsu nods. "Okay Tsuna, but don't go out of sight."

The boy nods, stumbling over to the park. It was strange – Natsu couldn't remember being that outgoing when he was younger, maybe it was the Italian air?"

As he watched Tsuna approach the swings, Natsu settled on a bench. Some of the adults in the area clearly had their eye on him, but considering he'd arrived with a young child and wasn't approaching any of the other kids, they seemed content to leave him be. Tsuna's 'Mama' had gotten a few double takes, but not enough to make them curious of the androgynous foreigner in the heavy coat. Good thing - he really didn't want to find out how well foreigners were treated out here if he didn't have to. Digging through his pockets, he unfolded the map and brushed the address circled in ink.

The bar was only a few streets away, but wouldn't open for another hour, and he really didn't want to take Tsuna their if he didn't have to. To be honest, today was mostly for observation – if he could just catch a glimpse of Lavina, that would be enough. Considering he didn't actually know what she looked like outside of a vague appearance, that would probably be a challenge in itself. He was putting most of his hopes on the idea that there couldn't be too many silver haired Japanese women in Italy.

However, all of those thoughts instantly fled his mind when he folded the map away and glanced up.

Tsuna wasn't on the swings, or the jungle gym.

Natsu's heart froze, eyes flying across the grounds.

He'd only taken his eyes off him for a few minutes! Where was he.

Oh wait, there he was. Speaking to a stranger crouched with a hood over their-

Oh crap!

He bolted forward, running through the playground and towards his younger self and the stranger.

"Tsuna, you shouldn't run off like that!"

The boy turned his head, and his expression fell as the panic on Natsu's face. "I'm sorry Mama, but the lady looked so sad."

Natsu winced. Apparently 'Nana' hadn't bothered to give him the 'don't talk to strangers' talk just yet. Something he wished he'd known before bringing him to a foreign country that wasn't as safe as Japan.

"I'm sorry, the fault is mine. I shouldn't have imposed."

Natsu sighed, and turned to face the good Samaritan. "It's okay, I should have really taught him not to talk to stran…gers…"

The hood had been for disguise, but not for the reason's he'd thought. Long silver hair. Vivid green eyes. A soft smile and pale skin.

"I'm Lavina" she said. "Nice to meet you."

* * *

Lavina took them to a small coffee shop and insisted on buying the two of them drinks. While Tsuna delighted in his chocolate complete with marshmallows and whipped cream, Lavina smiled indulgently at him. It probably should have been awkward, but knowing why the woman had such a look of longing on her face helped ease the feeling.

"I'm guessing you have children?" Natsu began, and Lavina jerked in surprise.

"Oh…" she gave a nervous chuckle. "Is it that obvious?"

Natsu just smiled, and Lavina looked away.

"My son is about his age. I only get to see him once a year."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

Lavina shook her head. "I knew what I was getting into, and Hayato has a good life. His father and stepmother give him everything he could ever want."

"You've never wanted to be a bigger part of his life?" Natsu questioned, and Lavina smiles.

"It's not that simple. His father says he'd divorce his wife for me if I would promise to marry him, but I can't. It wouldn't be fair to anyone."

Natsu's eyes widened. That was news to him.

Wait…could it have been Gokudera's stepmother and not his father that had his mother assassinated? Reborn had only said that Lavina had died in suspicious circumstances, and Gokudera had blamed his father – but it was entirely possible he'd spent his days blaming the wrong parent…

"What do you mean?"

Lavina frowned.

"Let's just say I have my reasons. But he keeps trying to convince me – even giving me courting gifts. I send them all back…well…"

She trailed off and pulled out a silver pendant, with a collection of colourful stones embedded in the metal. She rubbed the most central one, a small yellow piece, while she spoke.

"Most of them. He gave this to me the day he took my son. It reminds me of him, I couldn't bring myself to give it up."

She smiled.

"Sometimes, when I think about my son, I swear this pendant shines like the sun. It gives me strength; on the days I doubt my choice."

Natsu couldn't help but smile back. It really was too bad his Gokudera never got to hear his mother speak like this.

The smile faded when Lavina's eye's seemed to glaze over, and her hands shook slightly.

"Lavina?"

Almost as soon as it came, the woman blinked back into the present, and giggled nervously as she came back to reality. "Sorry, I didn't mean to ramble like that."

"That's okay" Natsu said. "But are you okay?"

Lavina waved a hand in the air. "Yes, yes, that was nothing. So what about the two of you? Is Tsuna's father here with you?"

Natsu shook his head. "No, I'm divorced. It's complicated."

Lavina nodded in understanding. Natsu toyed with his mug, before deciding to take a shot.

"You know; we don't really know the city all that well. Would you be interested in joining us? My Italian isn't as fluent as I thought it was."

The woman blinked in surprise, and gave a nervous smile. "Well, I don't really have any plans, so I wouldn't mind showing you around this afternoon."

Tsuna looked delighted, and Natsu joined in the grin.

"Great! We're in your capable hands."

* * *

Several hours later, the three of them were walking down Spaccanapoli. Tsuna was enamoured with the bright colours and the churches along the street – completely different from anything he'd seen before, while Lavina described the history to Natsu. In one of the shops along the route, Natsu made some small talk with the shopkeeper, before branching off at Tsuna's request. Once the boy moved on, Lavina crept up, eyeing Natsu in suspicion.

"Can I ask you something…sensitive?"

Natsu glanced over, shoulders tensing. "Yes?"

"I know Tsuna calls you 'mama,' but you didn't correct the shopkeeper when he referred to you as Tsuna's father..."

Natsu hesitated, and gave her a nervous smile.

"I hadn't realised it was so obvious."

Lavina smiled. "You walk like a man, that coat hides your frame, your hair is short and there's not a scrap of makeup on your face. That, and you use 'ore' to describe yourself. If I hadn't heard Tsuna refer to you as his mother, I would have assumed you were male. That's what threw me."

Natsu sighed. "I haven't really figured out how to explain it to Tsuna yet. I consider myself male, but that's not necessarily easy to explain to my son. I'm hoping to do it after this trip."

"Is that why you divorced his father?"

Natsu grimaced. "Honestly? It was one of many reasons on a very long list."

"Mama, can I get a flag?" Tsuna asked, coming back over and tugging on Natsu's coat.

"I wouldn't recommend buying one here" Lavina warns. "They hike up the price for tourists."

Natsu nods and turns to Tsuna. "Not today Tsuna. Maybe later when we're leaving?"

The boy nods, and wanders back over to the stands.

"Italy's doing wonders for him" Natsu admits. "I don't remember him ever being this curious."

And wasn't that the truth. Tsuna could barely remember being this age, but it was rare to remember anything that wasn't him being terrified of failing and messing up. He kind of hoped Tsuna would keep this enthusiasm when he returned to Namimori.

Lavina didn't answer, and Natsu glanced over, paling as Lavina staggered, grabbing a wall for support. He was immediately at her side, arm wrapped around her as he looks for a bench or low wall for her to sit on.

"That's the second time you've faltered" Natsu said, guiding her down while Tsuna followed in confusion. "You need a doctor-"

"No!" Lavina gasped. "No, I'm fine. Just a little under the weather. I've been like this for a while."

"Fainting spells and shaking limbs aren't just 'under the weather'" Natsu argued. "Do you at least have someone who can keep an eye on you?"

"Natsu" Lavina warned. "Really, I'm okay. There's nothing that can be done, and I can't afford the hospital fees when I know exactly what they'll tell me."

He frowned, but to Lavina's clear relief, let it go and started looking around.

"I'll go get you some water. Can you watch Tsuna?"

The woman nodded, and Natsu ruffled the boy's hair. "You be good and keep an eye on Miss Lavina, okay?"

Tsuna nodded, scrambling onto the low wall next to the woman, and Natsu darted over to one of the shops. A ridiculously expensive bottle of water and a chocolate bar to Tsuna later, he returned to find Lavina looking slightly better, listening to Tsuna go on about a cartoon he liked. The woman accepted the bottle with gratitude, and Tsuna happily shuffled over in exchange for his treat.

"After you've finished that, maybe we should head back to your neighbourhood" Natsu began. "I think you need some rest."

Lavina nodded. "I can't deny that. Sorry to cut your tour short."

"Don't worry about it" Natsu replied, and Tsuna nodded.

"Mama says you should always take care of yourself when you're sick Miss Lavina. It's not good to be out of bed."

The woman chuckled. "Yes, she might have a point."

* * *

They were mostly quiet as they retraced their steps back into the less touristy areas of Naples, and Natsu was wracking his brain for the next course of action. Was it polite to ask for the number of a foreign woman who you'd just met? Would Lavina even give it to him if he asked? Gokudera's birthday was tomorrow – and he still wasn't even sure where the mansion was. Lavina would have gotten suspicious if he'd been too specific, and Natsu was cursing not having a better plan of interrogation for the woman. Once they parted ways, he'd have almost no way of meeting up again without looking suspicious – especially for the ex-lover of a Mafioso.

"Can we meet up again?" Natsu asked, once they reached a familiar park. "We both had a great day."

Tsuna nodded in agreement, and Lavina looked pleased.

"Certainly. Perhaps I can take you to see outside of the city. There are some beautiful coastal towns not too far away if you were willing to hire a car."

Natsu grinned sheepishly. "I could, but I have to admit, driving in Italy makes me a little nervous. How busy would the roads be?"

To his credit, he had good reason for the reluctance. _Technically_ Tsuna had never qualified for his license, but Luce had forged one for Natsu, and Reborn had hammered in the basics, so he couldn't do too bad a job, right?

Lavina gave him a smile, and Natsu was a little thrown but the mischievous glint in her eye – it was very Gokudera. "No matter. I can drive you, provided you pay for the fuel."

Tsuna was tugging on Natsu's coat, nodding his head furiously, and Natsu couldn't help but agree.

"That would be wonderful. The day after tomorrow though, you clearly need the rest."

* * *

"Miss Lavina was really nice Mama" Tsuna had declared when they returned to their room. Natsu had grinned back.

"I agree. She's very nice. We'll have to get her something to thank her for today. Tomorrow can be just for us though."

The boy nods, and toddles over to his bed, probably for his coloured pencils, when the phone rings. Natsu picks it up to find there's a call waiting to be transferred, and perks up at the sound of Luce's voice.

"Fon succeeded, and escorted 25 children to the Giglionero family" she said.

"Wow, 25?" Natsu gasped. "I didn't know it was that many."

"Most, thankfully, haven't been experimented on yet" Luce admits. "The Estrano were still torn on how to proceed, so many haven't undergone anything serious. Fon took out the most extreme scientists, and chose to help escort those sympathetic to freeing the children out of the country."

Natsu tenses. "…What?"

"I promise, he wouldn't have done it if he thought they were a threat" Luce insists. "But the Estrano were essentially breaking into two factions, one that wanted to hide and another that wanted to fight. From what I understood, the former was most likely going to be executed by the latter within the year. When Fon arrived, they helped him get the children out."

Natsu doesn't really know what to do with that information. The Estrano had been a bogeyman, and one he kept forgetting was made of human beings. The idea of leaving any of them alive was terrifying, and yet…

If Fon thought they were worth sparing, what right did Natsu have to insist they die?

That wasn't his decision to make. He wasn't a mafia boss. They wanted a chance? Natsu wouldn't stand in their way. If they were still a threat in the future, then he had 25 kids who would probably be in line to stop them.

Speaking of which…

He sighs. "Just tell me none of them are settling in Japan."

Luce chuckles. "Hardly. They'll most likely be interspersed to the Chinese triads."

China. Natsu could live with China. So long as the ones that had tortured Mukuro and the others had paid for their crimes.

Speaking of which…

"Luce, the children you saved" he starts. "Is there one called-"

"Rokudo Mukuro?" Luce interrupts. "Yes, and you might like to know that unlike the mist I saw in my visions, this one has two blue eyes."

Natsu collapses on the bed. "Really?"

"Yes. Ken and Chikusa also appear relatively unscathed. Extremely paranoid and suspicious, but I'd be more wary if they weren't."

The man can't help the chuckle that's bubbling out of his chest. "Luce, thank you" he says, as sincere as he has ever been. "That's more than I could have hoped for."

"Oh I wouldn't thank me just yet" Luce warns. "Fon mentioned he was working for you, and young Rokudo is insisting on meeting you."

Natsu jerks up. "What!"

"Relax, I've told him that's not possible right now" Luce chuckles. "But you should prepare for a reunion sooner rather than later. I doubt the boy will settle for being patient, and I can tell when someone's holding back – he's a lot smarter than most of my men think."

He can't help but sigh. That sounds about right.

With her objective achieved, Luce says her goodbyes, and Natsu allows himself to mentally tick off the Estrano and Lanchia from his to do list.

Now he can focus completely on Lavina.

* * *

Three days later, and Natsu was starting to think that this was all being too easy.

Lavina had agreed to the day off to recover, although she'd still seemed a little pale when Natsu and Tsuna had been picked up by her the next morning. She hadn't really improved during the day, and Natsu decided should they travel again, he would be the one driving.

"It's a lot quieter in the country" he'd insisted. "And I shouldn't be making you do all the work."

The second time, he'd rented a car and escorted their guide around the spots she suggested, and although it was hard to spot, the woman definitely seemed more relaxed without having to worry about the wheel.

They were walking along the street, heading for the car when Natsu asked if she'd be available again before they left. There were only a handful of days left before the two of them had to leave Italy, and the deadline was getting far too close.

Lavina however, looked a little disappointed.

"I would love to" she admits. "But I have an important event outside the city in two days, so I need to spend tomorrow getting my strength up. It's a long drive, so I might not be available again."

"Drive?" Natsu questioned. "Is that really safe for you?"

Admittedly, she'd only had one minor fainting spell since that first day, but considering the stress driving in Italy could be, Natsu couldn't imagine it being a good idea.

Lavina shrugged. "It's fine. I haven't fainted behind the wheel yet."

Natsu however, shook his head. "Yet" he repeats. "I'll drive you."

The event _had_ to be visiting Hayato, which meant Lavina would be killed on her way there, and Natsu needed to be there to stop it.

Lavina looked a little torn. "It's a long drive" she warned. "And you'd have to go straight back. Guests wouldn't be welcome."

"That's fine" Natsu quickly replied. He had no real desire to enter a Mafioso home, and besides, given Lavina was supposed to be assassinated long before she arrived, that was hardly an issue.

"I'd feel better if you had someone with you" Natsu admitted. "Even if it's a long day, I can leave Tsuna with the resorts kid club and check out the area during the day, so I can figure out interesting places to drive him to the day after while you recover. You've shown us so much; it could be fun to explore on our own again."

Lavina bit her lip, but Natsu smiled in relief when he watched her shoulders drop in defeat.

* * *

That morning, it occurs to Natsu sometime between dropping the slightly nervous Tsuna off at the resorts children's club and picking up Lavina, that a strange man suddenly appearing out of nowhere and insisting on escorting a Mafioso's lover is a little suspicious. It's probably going to be even worse when he stops the assassination attempt.

He sorely wishes (and not for the first time) that he still had his finely honed intuition – but it's just a baby fledgling in the back of his mind. Until his flames and body are stronger, it's not going to be any help. To counter this, he's carrying a pair of cheap leather gloves in his pocket – they'll only last a few minutes until his flames burn through the fabric, but it'll at least save his hands. He's even chosen not to wear one of the binders Luce's tailor was gracious enough to gift him with as he doesn't want to limit what little agility he has in this body – when he gets back to Japan he'll need to start practicing in order to get used to it. Thankfully, his coat was designed to flatten his figure, and is a tolerable substitute.

Lavina is waiting outside the address she'd given him, pale but looking far better than she had last time Natsu had seen her. There's a present in her hands and she smiles when Natsu takes it from her, placing it delicately in the back.

"Are you feeling better?"

The woman nodded, pulling on her seatbelt. "Yes. Thank you for your concern, but I just needed some rest. Are you comfortable on where you're heading?"

Natsu nodded. Lavina had given generic instructions for getting out of the city, and explained she'd rather give the specific instructions on where they were going when they were closer.

"Whose the present for?" Natsu asked. "A housewarming gift?"

Lavina shook her head, and glanced over at Natsu, clearly debating something in her head. Whatever she saw in Natsu must have encouraged her, as she replied-

"It's for my son" she admits. "It was his birthday last week, and I've been given permission to see him."

Natsu smiles, the delight in Lavina's face making it completely genuine. "That's awesome. I'm sure he'll love it, whatever it is"

* * *

Three hours later, they're finally on the road leading to the house hidden in the forest. The tarmac curls along the side of the cliff, the sheer drops leaving Natsu tense as he tries to keep an eye on both the cliff blind spot and the sudden drop, when Lavina gasps painfully.

"Lavina?"

He turns, and his eyes widen.

Her eyes were wide, and her skin terrifyingly pale. Gasping, her mouth opened and closed like a dying fish, before her body convulsed, jerking in her seat. Natsu hit the brakes, wincing at the sound they made and desperately parking as close to the cliff barrier as he dares, before turning to the woman.

"Lavina! What's wrong?"

The woman is barely conscious, and Natsu debates for a brief moment, before getting out and running to the passenger side. He's not sure if moving her is the best idea, but it's all he can think of. The woman is dragged in front of the car, and Natsu frantically checks her mouth and airways.

Once she's laid out, Lavina gives out a dry cough, and her eyes are open, if not focusing properly. Her body is still shaking slightly, so Natsu rips off his coat, wrapping it around the woman.

"I guess…it was a good thing you came with me after all" Lavina all but whispers. "Please…can you make sure Hayato gets his gift?"

Natsu shakes his head, brushing Lavina's hair out of her face. "Don't be ridiculous" he snaps. "You'll see him yourself. You just have to get your breath back."

Lavina shakes her head in reply. "Not this time."

"Yes this time" Natsu says. "I'll take you back into town, get you to a hospital. Maybe it's a poison – what did you have for breakfast?"

That makes the woman chuckle.

"Remember when I told you…it wasn't that simple? This is what I meant. I didn't want my son, or the man I love…to see me die."

Natsu's hand stilled, silver hair threaded through his fingers as he registered what she was saying.

Lavina refusing marriage.

The fainting and paleness of her face.

The car crashing off a cliff without any attempt to stop it.

Natsu froze.

Oh God…

Reborn had it wrong. Lavina hadn't died in an assassination attempt. She'd already _been_ dying.

Gokudera had always blamed his father, to the point where he fled from his house and pledged loyalty to another family. Had he ever found out the truth? This was too unfair…

Lavina's eyes were starting to dim when Natsu picked up the sound of engines coming down the hill. He looked up to find a black car roaring down the path, screeching to a halt as four men lunged from the car.

"The sentries spotted you" one of them – clearly a bodyguard – said. "Is Miss Lavina conscious?"

Natsu didn't answer, still registering the new faces. Two of them were bodyguards, the other was wearing an expensive suit and hosted an impressive moustache, while the other…"

His face lit up with hope. "Dr. Shamal!"

At the sound of his name, the man glanced over. His hair was shorter, was sporting a lot less stubble and was dressed infinitely better than Natsu had ever seen him, but it was definitely the perverted doctor staring at him in surprise.

"I see my reputation has preceded me" he finally replied, recovering and kneeling next to the unconscious Lavina. "I'm afraid I haven't had the pleasure of meeting you, Miss?"

Natsu flinched involuntarily. Without the heavy coat, his body's gender was far more obvious than he would have liked, but now wasn't the time to correct him. The last thing he needed was Shamal pushing him away with Lavina fading so fast.

"Natsu" he answered. "Lavina wasn't feeling well so I offered her a lift to the mansion. She collapsed on the way."

The doctor sighed, though he had mosquitoes out and was giving her a frantic check-up. Behind him, the moustached man started to sag…now that Natsu got a good look at him, there was something about the expression…this was Gokudera's father…or at least his Uncle.

…Probably father, considering the man walked over only to drop by Lavina's side, holding her pale hand in his own.

"Can you do anything Doctor?"

Shamal was gritting his teeth. "I'm already giving her something for the pain, but this has been a long time coming. Frankly she's already too far gone. It would take a miracle."

Natsu winces, hand tightening around Lavina's, before Shamal's words register.

A miracle…

 _'Sometimes, when I think about my son, I swear this pendant shines like the sun_.'

His eyes widened.

No…he couldn't possibly be that lucky…

Lavina was already starting to lose consciousness again…he didn't have time to second guess himself.

A frantic hand darted through his pockets, before digging out the rings and selecting the Sun Mare Ring. The men around him paused as they recognised the symbol, but Natsu ignored them, slipping it onto Lavina's finger and grabbing her hand tightly.

"Lavina, listen to my voice" Natsu started, just a trace of sky flame leaking through. "Think about your son. Think about Hayato. You want to see him again right? Think about that – seeing your son again, that's your resolve."

Her eyes were dimming, and Natsu clenched her hand even tighter, eyes starting to glow.

"Lavina! You can **not** die here! Remember Hayato! Remember your music! You still have a long life to live. Think about how much you still want to live!"

The men behind them were silent, and Natsu couldn't bring himself to see how they were reacting. He only had eyes for Lavina.

For a terrifying moment, he thought he hadn't reached her. That her harmless comment about her necklace had been just that, a harmless comment.

But then, her hand started to grip his, and the ring on her finger began to glow a soft yellow. The necklace around her neck was also gleaming lightly, far dimmer than the ring but just bright enough to be noticed.

There was a gasp behind them, but Natsu was oblivious, grinning in delight as it grew stronger, and life started to return to Lavina's eyes.

A few moments later, she pulled her hand away, bringing it closer to her face before staring at Natsu in clear confusion.

"What is this?"

Natsu could only smile.

"A miracle."


	3. Chapter 3

_Remember all those warnings about inappropriate behaviour towards transgender people? Time to introduce the character responsible for a lot of it._

 _Also, there's a coming out scene at the end of this chapter. I tried to research up on how people do this in real life, but please don't assume this is in any way an accurate way to go about it – this is fiction, and I'm running on Google searches and no actual experience_.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3**

It took several minutes for Lavina to recover sufficiently enough for them to risk escorting her back to the castle. Natsu found himself in the passenger seat of his own car, while one of the bodyguards drove him up. Although nobody has come out and said it, they'd made it very clear that Natsu not coming to the house wasn't an option.

Lavina is immediately rushed to some kind of medical suite on the second floor, while Natsu is escorted into a private room that's probably meant for guests. It's got that bland hotel suite feel to it, even if the sheets have a billion-thread count and the furniture's partially gold plated.

There's a guard at his door, but Natsu doesn't really notice, choosing instead to sit on the bed and think about how differently this morning had gone from his expectations.

Don't get him wrong – Lavina alive with nobody trying to kill her was more than Natsu had thought possible. He was elated at the result, but it was a little like studying all night for a physics test only to find out it was a history test instead. Now he had a mare ring in the hands of a mafia-ish member, and an entire mafia family breathing down his neck.

It's nearly an hour before the guard opens the door, and the man that had taken Lavina's hand walks in.

"I am Eduardo Bicicletta" he announces. "You have done me a great service."

Natsu immediately shakes his head. "No" he insists. "This wasn't anything but luck and opportunity. Nobody owes me anything."

The man's eyes narrow, but it's less in suspicion and more in confusion. As if he's reading from a script that Natsu is supposed to know but doesn't.

"Lavina has requested an audience with you" he finally replies, switching the subject effortlessly. "Please follow me."

* * *

She might currently be seated in a bed, but Lavina looks leaps and bounds better than Natsu has ever seen her. There's colour in her cheeks that has never been there before, and a glint in her green eyes Natsu knows better than his own. Her fingers keep finding their way to the heavy ring on her finger, rubbing the stone unconsciously. She smiles when Natsu reappears, and requests that Eduardo leave them in peace.

It's obvious that nobody is happy about leaving Lavina alone with Natsu, but one look from the woman in the bed has whatever protests Eduardo had dying in his throat, and he ushers out the guards. With one last pleading look in their direction, the door is closed, and Natsu finds himself alone with the woman who should be dead."

"They don't know what to make of you" Lavina tells him after a moment of silence. "You're very much a square peg in a world of round holes. It makes them nervous."

Natsu just stares at her in confusion, and Lavina explains.

"I called Eduardo after you offered to drive me" Lavina admitted. "I wanted to trust you, but I know the circles he travels in. You were a little…convenient to be taken at face value."

Natsu winced. "Yeah. I guess I can see that."

Lavina however, just frowned. "I just can't put the pieces together. Dr. Shamal knew of a Natsu that appeared within the Mafia recently, but he'd vanished as quickly as he arrived. And this is not an influential familia – why would you use such an awkward way to get in? On top of which, you clearly had no idea I was sick."

Natsu sighed. "Honestly, it's hard to explain. And even if I did, you probably wouldn't believe me."

The woman quirked an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Natsu, I am currently alive thanks to a glowing rock on my finger" she replies. "You'd be surprised what I'd be willing to believe right now."

The look in her eye is so nostalgic of Gokudera when he'd been trying to hammer mafia etiquette into Yamamoto and Brother's heads Natsu has to bite his lip.

Well…she asked for it.

I…knew you were going to die today" he admitted. "I didn't know how, only that it would happen on your drive here. So I got close to you, hoping I could stop it. If I'd known you were sick, I'd have offered you the ring right from the start, but I thought somebody was going to kill you."

Lavina frowned. "But, that attack was random. There was no way you could have predicted it. How could you have known it would kill me if…"

Her eyes widened. "You can see the future…"

"A future" Natsu quickly amended. "A possible future which I'm already trying to stop."

Lavina didn't look convinced, and Natsu toyed with what he needed to say, before choosing the closest story to the truth he could.

"Do you know of the Arcobaleno?" he asked, and continued when Lavina gave a shaky nod.

"Six months ago, I was in an accident. It put me in a coma, doctors didn't think I'd survive – it was nothing short of a miracle I woke up at all. But when I did…I wasn't the same person I was before the accident. And I had all these memories, a life that wasn't mine. I didn't really know what I was supposed to do with them, when Luce, the sky Arcobaleno showed up on my door. Apparently, my memories were from another life, and because of…things…this made me eligible to carry the mare rings."

He glanced down at the ring on his finger. "So I started using them. My memories told me of a way to cure the Arcobaleno of their curse, so I used it, and then started looking at fixing other things. Your death was one of the few things I knew the date for, so I had to try."

The woman was shaking her head in disbelief.

"But why?" she asked. "I am nothing more than a pianist with a terminal condition. I can't believe my death would be a world changing event."

Natsu smiled in sympathy. "It wouldn't have been" he admitted. "But in another future, it would have been life changing to someone who could one day be very precious to Tsuna."

Cigarettes and skulls flashed through his mind, and Natsu smiled, pushing the memories back for the now. "I'm hoping that future won't come to pass, but I didn't want this version of Gokudera to grow up without ever knowing his mother."

Lavina had gone still. "…Gokudera?"

Natsu stayed silent.

"…Why…why would he have taken my name?"

"Because he believed his father had you killed" Natsu said. "And I think he wanted to hold on to whatever he could of you."

The woman looked horrified, and Natsu sat down, prying Lavina's hands from the death grip they had on the blanket.

"It won't happen this time" Natsu soothed. "As long as you wear this ring – as long as you have the will to stay with the people you love, you'll live. I don't think it'll get rid of your illness completely, but you'll never get worse. Hayato won't lose you, even if you stay a stranger to him."

Slowly, Lavina's fingers tightened around Natsu's, and when he looked up, the woman was crying, a tragic smile on her face.

"Thank you."

* * *

When Lavina finally rescinded her request for privacy, Natsu found himself staring down several bodyguards and Lavina's former lover – Eduardo. In the back, he can just make out Shamal, leaning into the doorway without straying too far inside.

Eduardo looks tense, eyes flitting between Natsu and Lavina.

"So what does this mean for Lavina?" he finally asks. "Will she be joining your family?"

Natsu shook his head. "I don't have a family" he says. "I'm a civilian."

In the back, he can hear Shamal snorting in disbelief. The men currently flanking his host seem to agree, and Natsu sighs.

"Look, my family line does have strong ties to the mafia" he admits. "But I've also paid a heavy price to get out. I may show up every now and then because I have information that could help people I care about, but I won't drag my son or anyone else into it."

"Yet you have some of the most valuable mafia rings in your possession" Eduardo replied.

"They were a gift" Natsu explains. "The sky mare ring has very specific requirements, and at this moment in time, I am the only person in the world suited for it. Maybe one day that will change and I'll have to hand it back to a mafia family, but until then, I'm not looking for Guardians, just bearers."

He gestures to Lavina. "I honestly don't care what Lavina does with her life, so long as she's living it" he promises. "I would _appreciate_ her not using the ring or selling out my location to anyone, but it's a request, not an order."

"You're really just going to hand one of the most powerful rings in existence to a near-stranger and ask for nothing in return?" Eduardo gapes, and Natsu smiles.

"It's not like I could use it" he quips. "And better that the sun is used by someone who needs it."

"…Then you would not be upset with Lavina being in my familia?"

Natsu laughs. "Not one bit. Speaking of which, she came here to see someone, so if the good doctor could give her the all clear? I think they've both waited long enough."

* * *

Hayato is talking to his sister at the bottom of the stairs when he catches sight of Lavina descending next to his father. From the top of the staircase, Natsu stays back and leans on the bannister, smiling as Hayato's face lit up, running up to Lavina and tugging on her dress. Lavina had the biggest smile on her face, kneeling down to hand over the present held delicately in her hands.

The young silver haired boy looked delighted, the expression on his face putting even Gokudera's most passionate Judaime to shame. Natsu's eyes water, and he has trouble swallowing past the lump that forms in his throat.

Breaking the Arcobaleno curse had been therapeutic, but he'd done it before. Saving Mukuro and the others had been great, but he'd never gotten to see it. Getting to see Hayato with his mother…

He still wished he could get back to his own time, but this one moment almost made every uncomfortable event since he'd woken up in this world worth it.

Of course, this happy moment wasn't allowed to last.

"So, you're _that_ Natsu…"

Natsu stiffened, and turned to see Shamal leaning on the bannister a few feet away, appraising him.

Apparently, the good doctor wasn't ready to drop the interrogation quite as easily.

"So…I know a hitman who has been ripping Italy apart trying to figure out where you came from" he began. "Got a good reason why I shouldn't call him up?"

"I don't suppose asking nicely would work?" Natsu replied, and the doctor grins, pushing himself up and walking over to the sky.

"Oh I don't know" he purrs, standing in front of him. Natsu doesn't even realise the man has taken his hand before he sees the doctor lift it to his lip and gives it a quick peck.

"Depends on what you mean by 'nicely' Natsu-chan."

The words are barely out of his mouth before he's stepped forward again, and Natsu pales as he realises just how close the taller man is. There's a look in his eye that Natsu knows all too well – he's seen it on _his_ Shamal more times than he can count, whenever a woman worth _effort_ had crossed his path. It's not quite as sharp – the doctor is lacking a good decade of experience, but the effect is still there.

Better to cut this off at the pass. The doctor's hands are already inching towards areas that are decidedly off limits.

"There's something I should tell you" Natsu warns. "I'm a man."

Shamal froze, and his eyes darted down Natsu's body before smirking.

"Best rack on a man I've ever seen."

Natsu feels the fingers glide near his rear and flinches, yanking his arm back and backing away.

"Doesn't make me less of one" he warns, eyes glinting with just enough sky flame to get his point across. It makes him a tad dizzy but it's worth it.

Shamal held up his hands, but doesn't move back. "Okay, okay. Though if all men looked like you, I wouldn't mind treating them more often."

Natsu rolled his eyes, and walked away. Footsteps followed, and he gritted his teeth as he realised the perverted doctor was still following.

"You didn't answer my question" he chimes. "Any reason why I shouldn't tell Reborn where you are?"

"I won't be here much longer" Natsu replies. "And Lavina won't give me up. Go ahead and tell him."

He really hopes the doctor doesn't call that bluff. Natsu doesn't want to try and flee the country with a toddler in tow, but if Reborn has gotten _curious…_ the hitman is probably going to want answers Natsu isn't ready to give him. It was foolish of him to think his former tutor would be satisfied with a future favour – Reborn has learned the hard way not to take anything at face value.

Shamal chuckles. "That's not really how you play this game. You're supposed to offer me something in gratitude for my silence."

Natsu winces. "I'm a man" he repeats. "And I have no standing in the mafia. As such I have nothing you want."

To his surprise, he hears the footsteps behind him stop, and he stops moving almost instinctively as the doctors next words.

"Actually, I already got something from you" Shamal says. "Something well worth my silence."

Natsu frowns, glancing back.

"Well…good. I'm glad?"

A phrase he deeply regrets when the doctor grins, holding up the Mare Mist ring between his fingers.

So I guess I can keep this then?"

"When did you? Where did you get that?" Natsu yelps, hand going for the box in his pocket instinctively. The man just chuckled.

"I have very dextrous fingers – you felt the grope, not the lift, and that's how I like it."

Natsu stormed over, reaching for the ring and scowling when the man moved back, arm high in the air.

"Give it back!" he warns, arm up and trying to reach.

He realised his mistake the second he saw the smirk on Shamal's face, but he had too much of his weight going forward. A second later, Shamal's other arm was wrapped around Natsu's waist, and he squeaked as the doctor destroyed his balance, dipping him down.

"Come now, why don't you ask nicely?" Shamal mocks, holding the mare ring just within grabbing distance, the two of them locked in a position that wouldn't look out of place on the cover of one of the sappy romance novels Natsu found in Nana's bedroom.

He scowls in frustration, trying to hold back the shudder, and inwardly apologises to every female he'd ever met for letting Shamal be Shamal in Namimori. How on earth had Bianchi not killed the man?

He wasn't stupid enough to reach for the ring again. His intuition was a tiny feeble thing in this body but even he could figure out reaching for the ring would bring their faces closer together and give the doctor yet another opening. Instead, he curled his fist, feeling the sky flame flicker into life.

It was beyond stupid to try anything too powerful without gloves. He was going to wreck his hand if he used any kind of serious force – but it just needed to be enough to make the man back. OFF.

It turned out not to be necessary. Shamal caught the burning flame in the corner of his eye, and before Natsu could calculate how much flame he could use without losing a finger, the doctor had loosened his grip and spun his captive away. The flame died as Natsu regained his footing, but he still glared at the man holding the ring hostage.

Shamal looked somewhat impressed at his actions, and to Natsu's infinite relief, held up his hands and stepped back. "Easy, easy. How about we help each other out here?"

Natsu's expression didn't change, but Shamal seemed to take that as an okay to continue.

"Look, ever since the Arcobaleno curse breaking, news about mafia rings and flames has been gold dust. Every hitman on the planet is chasing after rings. Course, they're mostly held by families, and us poor freelancers are starting to feel the pinch."

He holds up the ring. "Now, you don't have mist flames, and from what I heard you tell our gracious hosts, you need people to take these on. I have mist flames, and I'm in the market for a ring that doesn't come with a boss. What do you say?"

The man had a devil may care smirk on his face, and Natsu groans in frustration, slapping a hand on his face.

"How is this my life?"

Shamal just leers at him. "Hey, you don't like it, then why not come and take it back?"

Natsu glances through his fingers, and pauses.

This is stupid. He knows Shamal has no boundaries. That the doctor clearly doesn't give a damn what he says and considers him female (and will treat him with the same lack of respect he gives just about every female he meets). If he asks, Lavina will happily get her lover to force Shamal to hand it back.

And yet…

Shamal is an awful, terrible human being. But he's also an incredibly _familiar_ human being in a life where everything feels wrong. Who will take a ring in exchange for keeping quiet about Natsu's identity, and he really doubts he'll get a better deal than that.

Natsu sighs, and the doctor looks triumphant.

"I assure you Natsu, this is the start of a beautiful relationship."

"I think we have a very different opinion on what the last two words in that sentence mean" Natsu mutters, mostly to himself. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I need to get back to town."

* * *

Leaving had turned out to be a lot harder than Natsu planned. Now that he knew Lavina wasn't in danger, he had every intention of walking away and leaving her to a brand-new life. Lavina on the other hand, had latched onto Natsu's intentions with what was clearly Gokudera-patented devotion and point blank refused to let him leave until she had his permanent address and contact information.

"Natsu, you can either give it to me, or I'll have Eduardo have one of his men tail you until you go home," she'd warned, before smirking and adding, "there can't be that many Sawada's in Namimori, Japan."

It was an argument Natsu didn't have a hope of winning, and capitulated with the promise that Lavina wouldn't give the information out.

Given that Shamal was watching them from the other side of the room, he didn't hold out much hope for her being able to _keep_ that promise, but at least it was something, and he left the castle with an escort and a backseat filled with a ridiculous amount of leftover birthday cake for Tsuna.

He'd been more than a little apprehensive leaving Tsuna in the company of strangers for the day. Although the club had offered a caretaker that spoke Japanese, he still remembers how hard it was to connect with other kids.

Inexplicably, it was an unnecessary fear. Apparently, even with a language barrier, Tsuna could get along with kids in Italy just fine. Perhaps the knowledge that he'd never see any of them again gave him more confidence – or just made kids nicer to dames. Either way, Tsuna ran up and hugged his leg with a genuinely happy smile, sunburned but lacking any obvious bruises.

His mother returning armed with several slices of chocolate cake is clearly the cherry on top of an already happy day. Natsu would almost be jealous that this Tsuna got such happy memories at this age, if the day hadn't left him smiling just as much for completely different reasons. Tsuna is allowed one piece after dinner, while the two catch up on the balcony of their room. Natsu's on such a high from the day, he even buckles and hands him another slice without much arguing. He draws the line at a third though, and stacks the boxes on the highest shelf he can when they finally head inside.

Tsuna pouts at the action, eyes flitting between the shelf and his parent.

"Can't I have just one more piece? Just a tiny one?"

Natsu shook his head, and rolled his eyes when Tsuna's lip started to quiver.

"Please?"

"Don't even try it Tsuna" he chides.

 _'I invented that pout other me. You'll have to expand your toolkit.'_

Still…

"If you go to bed, you can have some birthday cake tomorrow" Natsu promises, holding up the empty plastic containers. "The sooner you go to sleep, the sooner you can have some more."

The boy gives a long-suffering sigh – the type that can only be expressed by toddlers and teenagers – but climbs into his bed nonetheless. Natsu smiles at his obedience and walks over to the sliding glass door of the balcony to close it.

Before he does however, he catches something moving on the ground floor, and pauses.

"Mama?"

Natsu blinks, and turns to smile at Tsuna, heading over and tucking him in, before heading to the door.

"Just going to get some fresh air Tsu-kun" Natsu says. "Stay inside okay?"

He just manages to catch the boy nod before nuzzling into his pillow, and grabs one of the cake containers before slipping outside. Once the door is locked, he heads downstairs, walking around the building until he was standing just underneath the window of their room.

"Are you going to stay out here all night?"

He waited a few moments, then smiled as he heard a rustle coming from the fake foliage in front of him.

Dark blue hair, two blue eyes, and a suspicious scowl. Natsu matched the stare evenly, and held up the container he was holding.

"Good evening Mukuro" he greets in Italian. "Would you like some cake?"

* * *

They ended up sitting at one plastic tables near the pool. Mukuro was scarfing down cake, but was keeping one eye on Natsu the whole time. Natsu just keeps staring, drinking in the differences.

Gokudera had been eerie, but Mukuro was fascinating. The teen had been older than Tsuna, and exuded a presence that was larger than life. As insane as he was melodramatic, with motives far beyond Natsu's comprehension.

There was almost none of that in the boy sitting in front of him. This Mukuro hadn't learned to hide his desires and intentions – he had no experience to use, and no memories of past lives to fall back on.

"How did you find me?" Natsu finally asks, after several minutes of watching. Mukuro glares at him.

"I know Japanese" Mukuro mutters in the language. "My name's Japanese, and your Italian is awful."

Natsu sighs, and switches languages. "Sorry, I'm still learning."

"I heard Luce call you" Mukuro said. "When she left the room, I just called the last number."

"But how did you get here?"

Mukuro raises an eyebrow, and Natsu mentally kicks himself. If Lambo can make it to Japan on his own at age five, Mukuro can certainly make it from one Italian city to another. One should never underestimate the tenacity of mafia raised children.

Mukuro finishes the cake, and sweeps his fingers over the plastic to pick up the last dregs of icing.

"What do you want with me?"

Natsu frowns. "Want with you? I don't want anything."

"The Giglionero boss knew my name" Mukuro snaps. "She looked for me first, then two other boys, but none of the others, and wouldn't say why."

The man winces. It hadn't occurred to him that Mukuro would pick up on Luce only knowing the names of three of the children. He'd always been more observant than Natsu ever expected.

"Is it because we're Japanese?" Mukuro continues. "We're the only three with Asian blood in the family, did that matter? The scientists acted like it did. Like we were less than the others."

The tone is still bitter and hostile, but there's an underlying current in his voice, one that most wouldn't pick up if they weren't so utterly familiar with the sound in their own voice.

Mukuro is nervous. He doesn't understand why he's here and not in an Estrano lab. He wants an answer, but isn't sure he's ready to hear it.

"No" Natsu replies, as honest as he can be. "It didn't matter. The reasons I knew your names out of everyone who was rescued isn't really important. I just wanted you and the others to live."

The boy stares at him in both irritation and confusion.

"Don't be stupid. You used an Arcobaleno to retrieve us. Nobody does that and wants nothing in return. You'd have to be a complete idiot."

Natsu smiles.

"Yeah, a complete 'Dame' huh?"

Mukuro scowls, and Natsu sighs.

"Mukuro, I know it might seem strange to you, but I swear it's the truth. All I want is for you to live your life free from whatever horrors the Estrano planned. You can be anything you want, mafia or civilian. I might have hired Fon to save you, but you and the others being free _was_ my end game."

The boy looks a little shell shocked. He's probably trying to find tells, hints that Natsu is lying through his teeth, but there's nothing to find. Natsu pushes on.

"I know that it might seem strange, but you have a chance to be a kid now" he says. "You can do things for fun or just because you want to. You can even make friends with the other kids and learn how to do all those things together."

"…I don't know how to do that" Mukuro admits. "We weren't encouraged to talk in the Room. I don't know how to talk to other people. Not unless they're trying to break me."

"I think you'll be better at it than you think" Natsu replies. "Don't forget, the others are in the same boat."

Mukuro eyed him up.

"Luce is sending everyone away. Civilian families or low level familia who she can trust. She says she'll put us in groups, make sure we're happy with where we're placed. That you called in a favour to make sure we'd be safe."

Natsu nodded. "That's what you deserved. The least you deserve."

"I want to go with you."

Natsu froze.

Mukuro's hands were clenched in his lap, but his eyes refused to leave Natsu's.

"You saved me, and you don't want anything. Everyone wants something, but you don't. I don't want another family that'll just use me, so I'll just go with you. It'll be easier to learn those things then."

The man sighed, hands on the table and interlocking his fingers.

"Mukuro, I'm flattered that you want to, but you can't come with me" he insists. "I don't have the resources to take care of you."

The boys head jerks in the direction of Natsu's room.

"You're taking that one."

"That one, is my _son_ " Natsu explains. "It's not the same."

"I could be his friend" Mukuro offers, though it doesn't sound like he believes it – his voice fades out before he finishes the sentence and looks away. He looks so dejected, Natsu finds himself moving before the thought has fully processed, and clasps a hand on his shoulder.

"Look, does anyone other than me know you're here?" he asks. "I'll give Luce a call – get her to send a car to take you home."

Mukuro flinches, shrugging out of Natsu's grip and standing up.

"Don't bother. I'll make my own way back."

Natsu jerks up and trails after him.

"Hiei? Don't be stupid Mukuro. I know you're capable, but I can't let you run around Italy at night."

Mukuro pauses and turns his head, cocking it in confusion.

"Hiei?"

"N-Never mind" Natsu splutters. "Let me call Luce."

The boy smirks, and Natsu groans inwardly at how familiar it looks. Not quite as seductive as it should be with the baby fat, but yeah, that look is _all 'l_ et-me-possess-your-body-Sawada-Tsunayoshi' Mukuro.

"Fine. Bet I'm halfway out of the city before the car even leaves the driveway."

Natsu kind of wants to hit his head against something. He settles for a face palm.

Realistically, he knows Mukuro will be just fine. He might be five and lacking half a dozen additional lifetimes, but it's _Mukuro._

But on the other hand, it's a five-year-old Mukuro, who has literally _just_ escaped the life of a lab rat, navigating one of the most dangerous criminal underbellies in the world, at night. There's just something utterly _wrong_ about that.

Natsu learned a long time there are battles he has no choice but to fight. This is not one of them.

"One night. I'm calling Luce to pick you up in the morning."

The boy doesn't quite smile, but he stands a little taller and sticks close to Natsu's side as he heads upstairs. His eyes stay on Natsu when he calls up the Giglionero family, and frowns when the man offers him the bed. He digs into the covers, eyes constantly on Natsu as if waiting for him to change his mind. Natsu chooses to ignore him, and finds himself stumbling over to Tsuna's bed. The toddler, a deep sleeper even at this early age, just mumbles and curls into the extra body. He'll probably be on cloud 9 when he wakes up – Natsu just hopes he doesn't react badly to the extra guest.

He never finds out. When he wakes up, Mukuro's bed is empty, and another container of cake is missing.

The panic only lasts until he gets the call from Luce. The boy had apparently been picked up halfway to the airport – with a ticket to Japan and Natsu's address in his back pocket. They still had no idea how he'd gotten his hands on it, but he was currently under house arrest – at least until Natsu left the country.

"I don't expect it to work for long though" Luce warned him over the phone. "Tell me, were all your Guardians this much of a handful?"

Natsu pauses as memories flash through his head.

Yamamoto's mafia game

Ryohei and his eternal dying will

Gokudera, the founder of Club Judaime.

Lambo in general.

 **Hibari** in general.

He can't help but groan, heedless of the smile on his face.

"Luce, you have _no_ idea…"

* * *

Several days later, and Natsu is walking through the door of their home, a heavily jetlagged Tsuna in his arms. It takes the boy a good three days to get back into a regular sleep schedule, and Natsu is happy to give him the time, because once he's back to his normal, they need to have a conversation that is as terrifying as any fight Reborn forced him into.

He's put it off long enough. Unless he wants to spend the rest of his life as 'Nana' outside of Italy and closed doors, it was time to introduce Natsu to Tsuna.

That morning after breakfast, he sits Tsuna down on the couch, before choosing to sit next to him and giving him a shaky smile. Tsuna just looked at him in curiosity, and Natsu swallowed.

 _'Here goes nothing.'_

"Tsuna, I have to tell you something" he begins. "It might seem a little confusing, but it's very important that you know."

"What is it Mama?"

He takes a deep breath.

"Ever since…Mama's accident, she hasn't really been the same as she was before. I have a woman's body, but I'm not a woman. I'm a man."

Tsuna looks confused.

"I know it sounds strange Tsu-kun" he continues. "And you're still my son. I just don't consider myself female."

"But you're Mama."

"I know I was Tsuna" Natsu replies. "But that's not the right word anymore."

"So…you're not my mama anymore?"

His eyes are starting to water, and Natsu desperately hurries on.

"Mama is just a word Tsu-kun" he insists. "I still love you, I'm still your parent. I'm just…your father, not mother."

Tsuna pauses at that.

"But…I already have a Papa."

Natsu sighs. "I know."

"I don't like him very much."

 _'Neither do I'_ Natsu mused, but smiled at the boy regardless.

"Well, now you'll get a Dad in addition to a Papa" Natsu tells him. "I promise it won't be that big a change. We'll still be family."

"Are you happier as Father than Mama?"

Honestly? Natsu would have loved to reduce it to 'brother', but his younger self deserved better than that. Papa was a step too far – he would never be able to stop seeing Iemitsu when Tsuna uttered that, but Dad? He could certainly learn to live with that if the alternative was Mama.

"Yes Tsuna, I really am."

The boy smiles.

"Then you're Dad and I love you."

He spreads out his arms, and Natsu bursts into laughter, pulling him close and giving him a tight hug.

"You're the best Tsu-kun. I love you too."

* * *

 _As far as I can tell, Gokudera's father has no canon name, so I got lazy creative and googled 'Bianchi.' Since the top hit is an Italian bike company founded by Edoardo Bianchi, voila! Ended up changing the spelling to Eduardo because it drove spellcheck nuts though._

 _Now the bad news. I'm currently backpacking in New Zealand, and for the last several months I've been trying to save money for travel. This means my go-to way to spend time was to write. However, come December I'm going to start travelling again, and my free time will be reduced to nil. As such, I will try to get another chapter up in January, but in reality, the start of February seems a lot more likely._

 _I might pop up a really short scene or chapter if I can, but I make no promises. Thanks for reading!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay, first of all, my apologies for how long this has taken. It was almost done, when I took a look at the middle section and just threw out about 2000 words and started from scratch. I didn't like what I was doing, and since this chapter introduces an important OC, getting the character and their setup just right was very important. The original setup just didn't work for me, and I rewrote just about everything involving them. Hopefully it'll pay out in future chapters._

 _Minor warning for partial parental abandonment._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4**

In all honesty, not much changed after Natsu introduced himself to Tsuna. He'd already been wearing male clothing, and it wasn't as if he'd been hiding his personality from the boy. The biggest change was Tsuna getting used to the new title – he would call him Mama on the odd occasion, but those were becoming less and less as time went on. Natsu couldn't help but stand a little prouder every time Tsuna called him by Dad.

However, the reality of being a single parent was calling him once more. Lavina was alive, Mukuro was safe, and most of his 'to do' list needed research or patience, so he really needed to focus on the Sawada life for now. Namely, money.

Iemitsu's cheques were still coming through like clockwork, but Natsu had his pride, and heaven knows if he had to do any more travelling, what was left of their savings would be gone in a heartbeat. If there was any emergency, Natsu and Tsuna would be in serious trouble.

So, Natsu needed a job. When all he had was a high school diploma in Nana's name, and a need for flexible hours in order to take care of a toddler. That dropped his options considerably, but not for necessarily for the worse.

He remembered, once upon a time, before a baby hitman appeared in his life, how low his standards had been. All Sawada Tsunayoshi had expected was a job as a grocery store clerk. No expectations, no future, no pressure.

Natsu chuckled to himself as he headed towards a nearby convenience store that had been advertising for a part time position. A job that didn't involve crime, mafia or trying to lead crazy people into battling even crazier people. It was taking everything he had not to _skip_ to the interview.

This was one of the few tiny advantages of being swung into another life. He almost couldn't wait to fulfil his place in mediocrity.

He was in such a good mood, he ended up walking a route he'd been avoiding, one that passed Takesushi. It was one thing to go to Italy and see Gokudera from a distance; another thing entirely to see Tsuyoshi and Takeshi up close. One day it would be inevitable, but he was happy to delay it as long as possible.

So when his eyes glanced over the restaurant, he should have kept going. Instead, he paused when a piece of paper pinned on the door caught his attention.

'Help Wanted.'

Almost against his will, he found himself inching towards the door. He glanced longingly in the direction of the convenience store, before turning back.

It…couldn't hurt to express interest, right?

His brain was squeaking in panic, but he found himself walking through the door regardless.

* * *

Takesushi clearly didn't change much over the decade. The tables, the counter – everything pretty much looked the same as it had the very last day Tsuna had seen it.

"Hello?"

At first, there was no answer, but when Natsu took a few more steps, he heard something fall in a backroom.

"Hello?" he repeated.

Something metal crashed, and he heard a muffled squawk.

"One moment!" a voice chimed, and he frowned in confusion.

That had definitely been a woman's voice.

His eyes widened.

Oh, wait!

The door opened, and a black haired woman with a pixie cut and a far too familiar smile strode in.

"Sorry, sorry" she greeted. "I'm Akiko Yamamoto. I'm afraid we don't open for another few hours."

Natsu could only stare. He'd always thought Yamamoto took after Tsuyoshi, but there's clearly a lot more of his mother in him than he'd thought.

The smile faded, and Akiko cocked her head.

"…Can I help you?"

That jerked Natsu back to reality, and he chuckled nervously.

"Oh, uh, sorry. I saw the paper on the front door. You're looking for staff?"

Akiko perked up. "Oh great! I only put that advert up this morning. Do you have any restaurant experience?"

At that, Natsu faltered. "Uh, not really. I got married not long after I finished school, and I've been taking care of my son since. But I'm sure I can pick it up quickly!"

The woman looked surprised. "You take care of your son?"

Natsu nods in confusion, and Akiko gives a laugh.

"Sorry, I'm just surprised. Most men would be leaving child raising to their wife. Does she work?"

Natsu paused, before deciding to answer a completely different question.

"I'm a single parent, and was given full custody when we divorced."

Akiko winced. "Ah, sorry to bring bad memories. I'm told I've got terminal foot-in-mouth disease. Please, have a seat."

She gestures towards one of the tables, and Natsu gratefully takes a chair.

* * *

Natsu hadn't been on any job interviews before, but he doubted they were normally like this. Akiko had gone over the job and duties involved, but she'd made the mistake of mentioning her own son, and Natsu hadn't been able to resist asking about Takeshi. Ten minutes later, the two of them were leaning across the table, laughing and sharing stories about the toddlers in their lives.

"-And he's covered, and I mean **covered,** in soy sauce" Akiko snickers. "I couldn't even tell what colour his shirt used to be, but he just looked up at me, smiled, and said, 'can I have some rice too?'"

Natsu bursts into another peal of laughter. He can almost picture a pint-sized Yamamoto doing it too.

"At least he wanted rice" he offers. "Ever since we got back from our holiday, Tsuna has been begging for pasta every day. The fresh stuff."

Akiko giggles. "Not a cook?"

Natsu holds his hands up. "If the instructions are more complicated than 'add water,' I'm doomed" he admits.

And wasn't that just a cruel twist? It really didn't seem fair to Natsu, that despite being trapped in another's body, he didn't seem to inherit any of their abilities. Oh sure, he was far more graceful and barely tripped over his own feet, which was admittedly a plus, but he couldn't help but feel he'd trade it in a heartbeat for Sawada Nana's cooking abilities. He was very slowly nursing his way through a beginners cookbook, but both he and Tsuna were getting a little tired of rice and convenience store meals.

"Oh, I'm not much better" Akiko admits. "Thankfully, I married a man who knows his way around the kitchen, and doesn't let me set foot in there. I'm just praying Takeshi takes after him in that regard."

She's still grinning like a madwoman, eyes full of amusement. "He's such a little klutz, but I love him. Can't wait till he gets the hang of all his limbs and figures out what he's going to do with all that energy."

"Um, I'm gonna go with sports" Natsu offers, and Akiko snickers.

"My husband's going to angle for baseball" she says. "He's been practicing the sword for years, and he's hoping Takeshi will follow in his footsteps. Personally, I prefer hand to hand."

Natsu blinks. "Hand to hand? You're a fighter?"

He gives her another look over, focusing more on the arms and what little of her figure he could see. Now that he was paying attention, there was clearly muscle on display. That was a little embarrassing – Reborn would have pound him in the ground for not noticing that on the first sweep.

She looked a little embarrassed, but there was a glimmer of fight in her eyes.

"I've been training in martial arts since I was a little kid" she replies. "Started with karate, but then moved into taekwondo – ever heard of it?"

Natsu nods. Although he'd never specialised in one specific art, instead choosing his own style focused more on his dying will instincts, Reborn has drilled in several martial art patterns and drills for him to work with. Akiko seemed a little surprised, and relieved.

"Wow, it's not that well known in Japan…anyway, I work part time at a small dojo in town. I wanted to help out a little more though, which is why we need the extra help. Figure once he's old enough to train, he'll be old enough to decide if he wants to be a warrior, or overcompensate with a giant metal stick."

Natsu has to bite his lip to stop the giggle wanting to come out.

Akiko _has_ to survive until Yamamoto meets Brother. He has a feeling the boxer will accept this woman as his patron goddess.

Suddenly, another voice joins the conversation.

"First of all, Shigure Soen Ryu is a noble, traditional sword style that goes back thousands of years, whereas your foreign fisticuffs haven't even made it to a century" the voice replies. "Secondly, I have _nothing_ to compensate for, and you know that full well wife dear."

Natsu's head jerks up. He hadn't heard the new arrival come in. Akiko however, grins and stands up, arms wrapping around the man's shoulders.

"Oh, you know I'm only funning hubbie-mine" she sing songs, while Natsu watches on.

He's missing his wrinkles, and he looks a little chubbier than Natsu remembers, but it's definitely Yamamoto Tsuyoshi.

"So, this is my husband, Tsuyoshi" Akiko explains. "He'll be the one you're working for, if he likes you."

Natsu stands and gives a short bow, hands clasped in front of him.

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Sawada Natsu."

Tsuyoshi matched the bow and smiled, only for the expression to freeze on his face as he took Natsu in. His eyes are focused down at Natsu's hand.

"That's a very interesting ring you have" he murmurs. Natsu blinked in surprise, eyes glancing down at the mare ring before tucking it behind his back.

"Oh, this is uh…a family heirloom" he replied.

Tsuyoshi's eyes narrow.

" _Family_ heirloom huh? And Sawada…related to Sawada Iemitsu?"

Natsu tenses, and Akiko glances between the two of them in confusion.

"…I'm sorry, but do you two know each other?"

Tsuyoshi shakes his head.

"No. But I think I've met a few relatives."

He turns his back to Natsu and heads to his kitchen.

"Thank you for your interest. We'll be in touch."

Natsu's shoulders drop. He might not have had many interviews, but he knows a dismissal when he hears one.

Clearly, so can Akiko. She's watching her husband leave with a frown, and turns back to Natsu with a sympathetic smile.

"I swear, he's not usually like that. It's not like him to judge someone on a family member."

Natsu winces. "To be fair, Iemitsu is…often memorable in the worst of ways. I can't really judge him for it."

Akiko walks him to the door anyway.

"You never know, maybe things will work out. It's not that big a city, you could be our only applicant. You have my stamp of approval."

That gets him to smile, and Akiko grins.

"Hey, if nothing else, make sure to bring little Tsuna over for some top-grade sushi. I promise Tsuyoshi can totally deliver like no one else in town!"

"I'll try" Natsu promises, and walks outside. Once the door is shut, he runs a hand through his hair and resists the urge to pull on it.

He hadn't come in expecting a job, but all things considered, it had been going pretty well. Akiko is kind of awesome, like Takeshi with slightly (okay, a lot) more common sense. Natsu fully intends to bring Tsuna over some time, if for no other reason than to talk to her again. If he can save Lavina who was inches from death, he can figure out how to save Akiko from whatever fate had in store for her.

…But since _when_ does Tsuyoshi know about Iemitsu and the mafia?

* * *

He still goes to the interview at the convenience store. The owner seems to like him, and it looks like he has a good shot.

For some reason that doesn't thrill him the way it did a few hours before.

* * *

Three days later, he was still waiting to hear from either job, when the phone rang. However, instead of a new manager, it was Lavina. Who had some stunning news.

"He's started divorce proceedings" she says, voice still slightly faint. "Shamal says the castle is a warzone but he won't be budged."

"Well, you're not dying anymore" Natsu replies. "Your biggest reason for saying no is gone."

"But I haven't even said yes yet!" Lavina squawks. "He just says he doesn't care. If he's got a second chance he won't waste it!"

Natsu frowned. "So…are you happy or unhappy. I can't actually tell."

"I don't _know!"_ she wails. "He has a daughter with his wife. A woman Hayato calls mother! This is going to rip their family apart! How can I be happy when he's destroying their lives for me?"

Rather unfavourably, Natsu wonders where this concern had been when Lavina had started the relationship, but this is hardly the time to bring it up.

"Well, if he's doing it no matter what, then there's not much you can do about it" Natsu finally offers. "He's probably going to tell Hayato the truth pretty soon too, and trust me, that didn't go down well in one timeline. You have to make a choice, take this second chance and take what we both know you really want, or step back and spend the rest of your life not seeing the people you love more than anything. Because if Hayato takes after his Dad, both of them will chase you to the ends of the earth."

There's a thudding coming through the line – Natsu has the feeling Lavina is banging her head on something solid.

"Lavina?"

"Life was so much simpler when I was going to die young" she groans. "Saying no to Eduardo all those times was torture, I only got through it because I knew I wouldn't live long enough to justify it."

"Then don't say no?" Natsu offers.

"But-"

"Do you want to say no?"

"That's not-"

"Lavina" Natsu interrupts. "People are already making decisions for you. If you don't decide what you want, and what you don't, you won't have any say. You'll spend the rest of your life miserable, so, ignoring the ethics or the past relationships, what. Do. You. Want?"

It's an important question. In another life, it was one 'Tsuna' hadn't figured out until it was almost too late. People that care about you, or even just the idea of you, will always have expectations and plans. If you don't know how much you're willing to bend, and what you want out of life, you'll end up with absolutely nothing but misery, trapped in the chains of other people's needs. Lavina needs to decide if what she wants is worth the price she needs to pay – namely, accepting the proposal that they both know is coming, in exchange for becoming a stepmother and dealing with the social issues that such a union will bring her.

The pianist knows it too. But she's doing something Natsu can appreciate – ranting to someone just to get it out in the open. Things often seem clearer once they're out of your head. It's something he's done more than his fair share of.

Finally, he hears a deep sigh on the other end of the phone.

"I want to marry him. I want my son."

Natsu grins. "Then I guess you know what you have to do."

There's a rather morbid chuckle.

"I guess I do, huh? I hope you know you're getting an invitation. Maybe Tsuna and Hayato can finally meet."

His mind visualises the number in his bank account and he winces at the thought of yet _another_ set of plane tickets.

"Yeah, I think I'll just send flowers."

"Natsu!"

He ignores the chiding tone and quickly tries to change the subject.

"How is Shamal anyway? Why is he keeping you updated?"

"Well, even with this shiny trinket on my finger, I am still, technically very sick. He's giving me check-ups to make sure my flames aren't going to suddenly stop functioning. It's a lot harder than you'd think to keep them constantly flowing. Plus, we're 'part of the very exclusive secret-mare-Natsu-club' as Shamal puts it."

Of course he does.

"Well, so long as he's being professional about it" Natsu mutters.

* * *

Two days later, he's gotten an offer of employment from the store, but he can't quite bring himself to accept it. Instead he's choosing to distract himself by going shopping with Tsuna – and the boy has taken to stopping in front of restaurant windows, gazing at the fake food displays and giving him pleading looks.

"Can we have hamburger steak tonight Dad? _Please_? You used to make really good hamburger steak."

Natsu winces. He'd tried to make that very steak the day before. The attempt had almost resulted in a trip from the fire department and a charcoal morsel that not even Bianchi would have touched.

"Mm…not tonight Tsuna. I think we still have some fried eggs…"

The groan is loud enough that even strangers turn to stare at him.

"I sick of friend eggs" he wails. "Can't we have hamburger steak?"

"How about sushi?"

Both turn, and Natsu smiles.

"Akiko, how are you?"

The woman grins, and Natsu glances down.

Oh, there he is…

"…Y-you must be Takeshi."

Wow, Takeshi looks like himself in miniature. Even his face has almost no puppy fat, and he's grinning like his mother at Tsuna, who looks a little surprised.

"Takeshi, this is Natsu and Tsuna Sawada" Akiko tells him, and the boy nods.

"Hello!" Takeshi chimes. Tsuna swallows and bows.

"Hello" he replies. "I'm Tsuna."

Akiko makes a cooing sound. "Oh, he looks just like you" she sighs. "You're going to be a heartbreaker when you grow up."

Natsu has to clap a hand on his mouth to hide the sarcastic scoff that wants to burst out. Parents are not supposed to openly mock their children's future chances no matter how ridiculous such comments are.

Thankfully, Akiko doesn't notice, too busy complimenting Tsuna (who is currently clinging to Natsu's leg and trying to bury his face into his knee) and he's schooled his expression before the woman turns her attention back to him.

"I'm glad I managed to run into you" Akiko admits. "It saves me the phone call – are you still interested in the job?"

Natsu blinks in shock.

"Hiei?"

The woman grins.

Akiko's smile was so sugary sweet it could have given the nearby buildings cavities.

"Seems there was a bit of a filing error and all of the other applicant's contact details just, disappeared" she says. "Tragic really. As it is you're the only one we still have on file and we really need someone tonight."

Natsu's eyes widened.

"But…but your husband really didn't like me…"

The smile twisted into something sharp and deadly.

"Oh, come on Natsu. Every single one of them was a schoolkid or utterly uninterested in talking to a 'working mother' when I met them. If Tsuyoshi isn't going to tell me his problem with you, he can just suck it up and let me be happy with the one person that'll let me gush about Takeshi to my heart's content in between shifts. So, are you interested?"

Natsu doesn't even realise he's nodded his head before Akiko grins. Patting his shoulder before heading off with Takeshi in tow.

"Great! See you at seven Natsu!"

The man stands frozen as the two vanish into the crowd, only coming back to reality when Tsuna tugs on his trousers.

"Dad? Dad, can we have sushi?"

"Hiei…"

* * *

Tsuna isn't exactly elated at being made to go to bed earlier than normal, but Natsu doesn't have the time to arrange someone to keep an eye on him for an hour, and honestly the boy will crash soon enough with the lights off. He has the contact numbers for the restaurant if something goes wrong, but even Tsuna couldn't get into too much trouble at age 3.

(The utter hopelessness, helplessness and 'Dame-ness' didn't really take root until the school years. Until then, Natsu can almost relax. Almost).

As expected, Tsuyoshi doesn't look happy at Natsu's arrival, but he's focused in the kitchen, preparing sushi for the small number of customers he has, and his dark mood is overshadowed by the glee coming from his wife.

"Natsu!" she cheers, coming over with a happy bow and pulling him over to the back.

"So, tonight's mostly orientation" she promises. "And I'll be here for tonight if anything goes wrong. There's no need to take orders, just clearing and prepping tables, then some kitchen hand duties. No cooking, I promise."

He gives a nervous smile, and gratefully accepts the apron she offers.

"I'll do my best Akiko."

What follows is some of the busiest hours Natsu can remember that didn't involve mafia, explosions and the fate of the world as he knows it. The work isn't hard, but it's constant, forcing him to think several steps ahead to keep on top of the plates and orders. He keeps expecting Dame-Tsuna to crop up at some point, resulting in him crashing to the ground and smashing every dish in the place, but it never happens. By the time the restaurant is closed and Akiko is giving him a thumbs up, he's almost completely relaxed.

Then Akiko vanishes upstairs, and Natsu is left to clear the last table alone. He doesn't even notice Tsuyoshi leaving over the counter to watch him until he hears four terrifying words.

"I know those rings."

Natsu freezes in place, hand still reaching for a glass.

"When I was younger, before I met Akiko, I brushed against a lot of the bigger names in this part of Japan" Tsuyoshi continues. "Every now and then, a foreigner would show up. Usually Italian, and with a big rock on their finger. Sometimes for business, other times to scout for new talent. Iemitsu and I butted heads a few times. When I started trying to go legitimate, he put a _lot_ of effort into convincing me otherwise. Even hinted at going after Akiko on occasion, and he learned very quickly that I don't tolerate that. She might be trained, but she's no killer - not even a criminal. The only thing she is, is far too good for me. I don't even _pretend_ otherwise."

Natsu swallows, and continues to clear the dirty table. Tsuyoshi continues to watch him, eyes digging into the back of his head. Once the table is cleared, Natsu takes it back to the kitchen, while the other man follows at a deceptively slow pace.

Once the tray was empty, he braced his shoulders and faced his employer.

"I'm not Mafia" he begins. "But I know how dangerous they can be. And how persistent. I promise, I _swear_ , I have no interest in bringing you or your family into that world. I'm doing everything I can to avoid it myself."

The swordsman just keeps staring, eyes boring into his for a viciously long time. Finally…

"Know this" Tsuyoshi warns. "I've worked long and hard to put my past behind me. So, if you do anything that threatens the safety of my family, I will destroy you and everything you care about. That includes your kid, if it comes down to it."

The killing intent that follows that last sentence is almost thick enough to cut glass, and it's all Natsu can do to gulp and nod in reply. Satisfied, Tsuyoshi leaves him alone, and Natsu finds himself washing dishes in silence before he's free to go, and leans against the restaurant's outside wall in relief.

He doesn't understand. Tsuyoshi had never necessarily known the whole story, but he must have known at least what his son was up to in the other life. Where was this anger and protection then?

And why does Natsu get the feeling he's not going to like the answer to that question?

* * *

 _Just in case anyone asks, I chose Taekwondo even though it didn't really become popular in Japan until the year 2000 because I've studied it, and should I need to explain anything about the style in future, I wont have to do ludicrous amounts of studying to get things right. Plus Akiko is a quirky woman who likes being a little bit different._

 _My updating schedule is honestly going to be all over the place for the next few months. New Zealand was awesome, but I'm hitting a very busy time again (heading to the UK next week so I can visit family, friend and attend a convention, then it's off to start a working holiday in Canada), and I can't promise steady updates until June at the earliest. I INTEND to update before then, but I can't give good dates. Thanks for bearing with me._


	5. Chapter 5

_This is not my best work. However I've been staring at this chapter for far too long considering it's mostly a transition chapter - I needed to make time pass and I'm being lazy (DK &T is having a similar problem - too many characters to introduce before Mukuro!). Besides, I think the ending will justify any weaknesses in the rest of it._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5**

Despite the frosty reception from his 'boss', the next few weeks at Takesushi went by with surprising ease. The restaurant was never unbearably busy and whenever Akiko wasn't on site, Tsuyoshi spent most of his time trying to pretend he didn't exist. This made things a little bit difficult considering he was supposed to be working under the man, but somehow the two made it work.

However, Tsuyoshi did dislike Natsu being alone with his wife. While the woman loved having someone to talk to and discuss toddler stories with, Tsuyoshi wouldn't leave the room when they were talking – despite Akiko warning him to either sit down or get out.

Natsu feels a little bad about it, but if Tsuyoshi isn't going to come right out and explain to Akiko what his problem is, he's certainly not going to be the one to break it to her. All he can do is keep working and continue trying to prove that he's harmless to the family.

Not that Tsuyoshi doesn't try some underhanded tactics to deter his wife. Natsu wasn't sure how the man had gotten his hands on them, but two weeks into his employment, Akiko had found an envelope slipped under her door consisting of photos of 'Nana' and Natsu's 'true identity.' He'd been careful to keep it anonymous, but judging from the glare Akiko had given him for the rest of the day, she wasn't buying a word of his innocence. Natsu has heard the argument from halfway down the street when they let him go for the night. Akiko hadn't said a word about it since, and Natsu was seriously starting to reconsider who his favourite Yamamoto was. The woman was truly awesome.

Her son definitely agreed with that sentiment too. Takeshi would often sneak into the restaurant before bed, clambering on a stool to sit in his mother's lap. If Natsu was free, he'd be elated at one more person he could regale with that day's antics, usually involving him throwing a ball with far too much enthusiasm. He'd fallen in love with baseball through watching games on television, but he struggled to find kids to play with during the day. Ironically, the natural talent that had drawn people to the Rain as a teen was isolating him at this age – most were too young and impatient to keep up with him.

This was how, when Tsuna's birthday rolled around, Natsu found himself walking to Takesushi, a cake box under one hand and Tsuna's tiny palm in the other.

The cake was a gift from Lavina. Natsu had let Tsuna's birthdate slip, and found himself answering the doorbell to a ridiculously well-dressed courier carrying a smaller replica of Hayato's cake. Trying to dissuade Tsuna from sneaking a bite before bed had been far more hassle than he'd expected – he dearly hoped that he hadn't been quite that ornery to his mother at this age…but evidence suggested otherwise.

Tsuna had at least been interested in meeting his father's friends, and a boy that wanted to make friends, so talking him into a playdate on his birthday had been relatively easy. He might not be able to play baseball, but just being allowed to be included would be more than he normally got. They might not become best friends, but it was a start.

Plus, it meant he had even more of a reason to keep an eye on Akiko outside of the restaurant in order to figure out her fate.

When they enter the restaurant, the Yamamoto's are sitting at the bar, although Tsuyoshi looks like he really wishes he wasn't, while Takeshi is chatting a mile a minute on his mother's lap. They all look up when the two enter, and Takeshi scrambles to the ground, running over and leaning into Tsuna's space, despite the boy squeaking and clinging to his father's leg.

"Happy Birthday! Do you like baseball?"

"Takeshi!" Akiko chides. "At least introduce yourself first."

The boy winces in embarrassment.

"Sorry…I'm Yamamoto Takeshi. Nice to meet you."

Tsuna glances up at Natsu, before swallowing and looking at the excited boy in front of him.

"I'm uh, Sawada Tsunayoshi, and…I, uh…don't know if I like baseball?"

Yamamoto grins and grabs his hand, prying him from Natsu's leg and heading outside.

"I'll teach you. It's super fun! I promise!"

They fly towards the door, and the boy only has time to glance in Natsu's direction in minor panic before getting pulled along.

"Don't leave the yard!" Akiko calls after them, and grins at Natsu's nervous face, trailing after them.

"Oh, don't be such a worry Natsu-Chan" she insists. "Takeshi won't hurt him."

"No intentionally" Natsu mutters. But Tsuna's not very…exuberant.

Akiko just laughs. "Oh give him five minutes around my Takeshi, we'll soon fix that. Come on in."

She stands and gestures Natsu to a table, eying up the box in his hands.

"That seems a little fancy."

Natsu gives a nervous laugh, placing the box delicately on the table.

"It's from Italy" Natsu admits, not meeting Tsuyoshi's eyes. "A friend remembered how much Tsuna liked her son's birthday cake and had it sent over."

When the box is opened and the cake is on display, Akiko gives a small whistle.

"Wow, some friend. You'll have to introduce me before my birthday if this is what she sends as a present."

"She's a generous woman" Natsu admits. "Also, I think she might be trying to guilt me into coming to her wedding next year."

"You're not going?" Akiko asks? "Wait, is this that sick friend you met in Italy? Lavia? Her man finally proposed?"

"Lavina" Natsu corrects. "And believe me I've given you the abridged version of that romance. A wedding is planned, though nothing's set in stone yet. Other than the fact that it'll be in Italy, and I can't afford another plane ticket this soon."

Akiko winces. "Ah, the joys of expensive tastes and tiny bank accounts. Tsuyoshi's wept over the price of tuna more than once."

"I do not _weep_ " Tsuyoshi mutters, and Akiko spins round.

"Oh, you're still here hubby-mine? I thought we had a moody statue in the corner."

Tsuyoshi rolls his eyes, but once glance at his wife's face has him standing up.

"Takeshi won't let Tsuna back in for at least an hour" he warns. "I'll go make some tea."

He doesn't wait for an answer, choosing to flee into the kitchen as fast as possible – though Natsu senses he's probably keeping an eye on him through the crack in the door. Opposite him, Akiko sighs in frustration.

"I promise he'll warm up to you eventually" she says. "He's stubborn, but he's not unreasonable."

Natsu smiles sympathetically.

"Don't worry about it."

* * *

True to Tsuyoshi's prediction, at almost an hour to the minute, Takeshi and Tsuna stumble back inside. Both are distinctly dustier and dirtier than they had been when the left, and Takeshi is beaming. Tsuna however, is hunched into himself, and Natsu's heart sinks.

"Hi kids!" Akiko pipes up, eyes darting between the two of them. "Did you have fun?"

Takeshi is nodding, but Tsuna's eyes are downcast.

"I wasn't very good" he finally mumbles, shuffling his feet.

Natsu half rises from his seat, intending to head over and comfort the boy. He should have seen this coming, and Tsuna shouldn't suffer for his mistake.

However, he freezes when Takeshi just grins and throws an arm around his shoulder.

"Tsuna can't throw or catch a ball, he's too clumsy" he states with utter conviction. "But he always knows where the ball is gonna go! It's so cool."

Natsu blinks in surprise.

"Really?"

Tsuna perks up a little at that, but still looks somewhat dismayed.

"But…I couldn't catch it."

Takeshi is all smiles. "Yeah, but I bet you could if you practiced."

The brown haired boy clearly doesn't know what to make of that, but he's staring at Yamamoto with such gratitude Natsu has to turn away.

"Well since you've worked up an appetite, come enjoy some of the cake Natsu brought for Tsuna-Chan's birthday" Akiko pipes up, pulling out chairs. Takeshi is already eyeing up the confection with curiosity, before glancing in Tsuna's direction.

Tsuna just nods furiously, smiling at Yamamoto.

"It's really good, I promise."

"Really? I've never had western cake before."

"Well Tsuna never had until we went to Italy this year" Natsu explains. "We got some from a friend and Tsuna couldn't get enough of it."

The boy nods in agreement.

"I want western cake for every birthday. And after every meal."

"And before!" Takeshi chimes in.

Natsu snickers, the last dregs of worries fading away.

"Well, in that case, maybe you should blow out the candles and make a wish for more cake" he offers, grin wide. "I hear that's what they do in Europe."

"Really?"

"Really" Natsu promises.

"I've heard of that too" Akiko adds. "You can wish for anything, but don't tell anyone what it is, or it wont come true!"

Tsuna's eyes widen, and he nods so seriously all three adults have to hide the laugh.

* * *

That night, Tsuna declared it the best birthday ever while coming down from a sugar high. Natsu chooses to get a photo of the boy blowing out candles surrounded by the Yamamoto's and himself framed, and hangs it in the spot than once held a photo of young Tsuna, Nana and Iemitsu.

The rest of the photos with Nana and Iemitsu find themselves getting removed from sight as Natsu starts storing them away and replacing them with the new reality. There's one of Luce and him in his full 'Natsu' getup, one with both Natsu and Tsuna with Lavina, another one sent a few weeks after their holiday, of Lavina, Hayato, Bianchi and their father (he keeps that one in his room so Tsuna doesn't question it too much), and come November, a framed portrait of the Sawada's dressed in Yukata for Culture Day. Akiko's promised to bring a photo taken of Tsuna and Takeshi when they visit later today too.

It'll no doubt be joined by one they take over New Years, but Natsu's finally starting to erase the last few vestiges of Nana in the house, which is as relieving as it is stressing. He can't quite bring himself to destroy the photos – Tsuna might one day want them – but not having to look at them every day is a huge relief.

It's hard to think that it's been six months since he found himself in this world. He still wakes up on occasion expecting it all to have been a dream. That when he opens his eyes he'll be in his room, Gokudera and Yamamoto will be waiting at the door, and his mother will be cooking breakfast downstairs while Reborn prepares to shock him out of bed.

But then he takes in the plain white walls of his bedroom and the weight on his chest and he braces for reality again. Another version of himself is in his room, Gokudera and Yamamoto are both children living happily with their parents, the only toddler in the house is in fact, a toddler, and Natsu will be the one cooking breakfast. It's getting easier to take every morning, but the disconnect remains until he's dressed and nobody can see the secret he hides underneath.

At least his food is improving. Tsuyoshi might not trust him, but the man isn't letting anyone who works in his restaurant live without knowing at least the basics of Japanese cuisine. Now 8 out of 10 meals reach the table with being charred!

Perhaps it's a small triumph compared to his other victories this year, but this is one he gets to reap the benefits of every day, so it means a lot to him. It also means a lot to Tsuna, who the day after Christmas, finally gets to each a non-charred hamburger steak.

This victory has Natsu in a pleasant mood for the rest of the week, to the point where even the bills in the mailbox aren't upsetting (he really hates relying on Iemitsu's support but at least the man keeps coming through). However, he's pleasantly surprised to find a card also nestled among the usual correspondence, and opens it while nestled under the kotatsu, Tsuna happily drawing on the opposite side.

It's from Lavina, which is a little odd. Normally the sun just calls – but maybe it's an Italian thing. Gokudera used to get a little crazy at Christmas…

It's got a classic silver snowflake on the front, and when he opens it, a small piece of paper slips out. It's a Save the Date card, and Natsu smiles before setting it aside.

Inside the card, there's a collection of signatures under the generic greeting, and a letter on the left page.

 _'Dear Natsu,_

 _Well, I guess it's official now. Eduardo's ex-wife has been moved to another family estate and I've moved in with another ring on my finger. In the last month I've spent almost every day with Hayato – yesterday he called me mother for the first time. I burst into tears and I can't remember when I stopped._

 _Bianchi is…less happy about the arrangement. I've tried to connect with her, but she's torn between loyalties to her father and mother. I can hardly blame her, but I don't know how to help._

 _We've decided on a Spring wedding in February, held at the castle. I'll send you the invitations as soon as we agree on a design. And before you start composing your condolences, let me say one thing._

 _YOU ARE COMING._

 _I am serious Natsu. I will send Shamal if I have to._

 _I wish you and Tsuna a very happy New Years, and I look forward to seeing you again. On that matter, I know they are still quite young, but I feel it would be in Hayato's best interest to learn Japanese sooner rather than later. When Tsuna starts school, how would you feel about the two of them becoming pen pals? It would be far more engaging than just hiring tutors, and perhaps Tsuna could learn Italian for future visits?_

 _Sincerely, Your (whether you like the title or not) Guardian,_

 _Lavina_

Natsu reread the card and sighed. And to think, he'd thought Lavina such a kind and sweet woman. Clearly Gokudera had come across his stubborn streak from both sides of the family.

"Tsuna, do you remember Lavina?"

The boy looks up, and shuffles over to look at the card, moving his finger over the western letters as Natsu shows him Lavina's signature, and then shows him his name in the letter.

Natsu's fingers stop at the last paragraph, glancing down at the boy and debating what he should say.

"So Tsuna, Lavina wants her son to practice his Japanese. When you start school, she wants to know if you would start writing to him, and become pen pal friends. Would you like that."

Tsuna's eyes go wide, and then dim.

"But…I don't know Italian."

"And he doesn't know Japanese" Natsu reminds him. "You can both learn, and I'll try to help you if you have trouble."

The boy's face lights up again. Natsu rather hopes this delight lasts the few years it'll take for Tsuna to get acceptable enough at reading and writing in order to start the letters. He remembers it being a slow and painful process, so he'll need all the incentive Natsu can give him.

"…If I do a good job, then I can meet him and become real friends?"

Natsu shrugs, and sets the card on the table. "I don't see why not. Lavina really wants to see us again, that might be possible in a few years."

By then he might have the savings to make it back to Italy. He'll need to get back there eventually if he wants to try and stop the genocide of Vongola heirs, but it'll take time to figure out just when.

And Lavina can threaten all she wants, Natsu is **not** attending a mafioso heavy wedding in Italy so soon after saving the Arcobaleno, and he's definitely not taking Tsuna along for the ride.

Tsuna, oblivious to this train of thought, grins in delight.

"Then I'll have two friends! That's two more than I had last year!"

He's so elated Natsu can't help but grin back and ruffle his hair. "I'm sure one day you'll have even more too."

"Really? Because that's what I wished for on my birthday" Tsuna admits. "I wished for even more friends Dad. Not just Yamamoto, I want more and more. Is that okay?"

Then he gasps. "Oh no, I wasn't supposed to tell you!"

Natsu laughs. "Don't worry Tsuna, I won't tell anyone. It's a very good wish. I'd wish that for you too – it can be our secret."

There's one more resolution for next year. Find a way to introduce Tsuna to Haru and the Sasagawa's. They might be too young to connect, but it certainly couldn't hurt to try.

Tsuna's face lit up, and returns to his colouring book just as the doorbell rang. Natsu frowned, getting to his feet and heading over.

Who'd be calling this early? Akiko had invited them to come over, but not until the afternoon, and Natsu didn't exactly have a thriving social life outside of the Yamamoto's.

The answer was one completely unexpected, and Natsu couldn't help but feel his jaw drop as he opened the door, taking in the three familiar faces standing on his doorstep.

"Hello Natsu-sama" Mukuro said with a smug grin as two young versions of Ken and Chikusa nervously waved at him. "Happy New Year."

Natsu swallowed.

 _'Be careful what you for wish for…'_

* * *

 _Now, I was going to continue on the chapter, but it's being a hassle and frankly, that was too good a cliffhanger not to use. Hope you enjoyed!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Wow, this chapter had its setbacks. Should have been up in May but kept stalling during certain scenes. Although it's doing so much better than DK &T right now. Hope you enjoy._

* * *

Luce, rather frustratingly, didn't seem to understand how urgent it was that Mukuro and his flunkies return to Italy.

"With all due respect Natsu, I can't keep them locked up" the former Arcobaleno explained over the phone. "Mukuro has been hell bent on locating you, and runs away from any family I try to place him with. Frankly I'm astonished it took him this long. The boy is rather driven."

Natsu shuddered, visions of an older homochromatic Mukuro flashing through his mind. "I'm aware. But I'm barely managing to raise Tsuna, I can't be responsible for three more children. Especially one's that need the kind of care _they do."_

"You underestimate yourself" Luce insisted. "You keep assuming that these children are the people you once knew, but their paths have been forever altered thanks to your influence. Don't get me wrong, Mukuro is…admittedly an odd child, while Ken has anger management issues and Chikusa needs more social interaction, but they are still innocent children."

Frankly Natsu didn't think he was capable of registering 'Mukuro' and 'innocent' in the same sentence, no matter what his upbringing.

"They want to thank the person that rescued them" Luce continued. "You are responsible for their freedom – now you need to take responsibility for that. You told me to place them somewhere they'd be happy and safe, and I think that's been achieved."

"But- "

"Tsunayoshi" Luce interrupted. "You'll do fine. I promise."

And Natsu found himself spluttering into the dial tone as Luce hung up.

Meanwhile, the three visitors were making themselves comfortable under the kotatsu and staring at Tsuna in curiosity.

"It's a little Natsu!"

"A Natsu hedgehog maybe."

Ken was tugging at some of Tsuna's spikes, while the boy sat frozen in equal parts shock in curiosity. His face lit up when Natsu returned, desperate for some normalcy. For his part, Ken looked up as Natsu sat down, and shuffled back, now slightly behind Mukuro.

Natsu couldn't help but take in the young versions of the trio. Ken was lacking his scars, while Chikusa had no barcode and was missing his glasses (did he need them yet?), but was still wearing a woolly cap that covered any trace of his hair. Mukuro was maybe a centimetre or two taller, but it was still the same boy he'd spoken with all those months ago smiling at him with smug arrogance.

"Luce explained things?"

Natsu starts to glare, but hesitates when he spots the clenched fists and nervous expressions on Ken and Chikusa's faces. For all of Mukuro's posturing, he genuinely doesn't know if Natsu is going to let him get away with it – this is not the Mist he remembers, but the untrained prototype.

"…You can stay until after New Years" he capitulates, shoulders dropping. "But after that you're heading back to wherever Luce recommends. I'm in no position to take care of the three of you."

Chikusa looks down, but Ken is grinning and shuffling back towards to Tsuna.

"Looks like we'll be getting to know each other midget" he chuckles, choosing to tug at Tsuna's hair again. Tsuna is trying to back up, glancing at Natsu in a silent plea for help. Natsu sighs.

"Tsuna, this is Ken Joshima, Kakimoto Chikusa and Rokudo Mukuro. They-"

He pauses.

How the hell does he explain how he knows them to a three year old?

Before he can figure that out, Mukuro quickly slips in.

"We're orphans" he explains completely unapologetically. "Your father saved us from a very bad home, so we'd like to stay with him as he's a very nice person."

Ken and Chikusa are staring at him in minor confusion, but Tsuna's eyes are wide.

"Orphans?"

"Yes."

Tsuna's face falls, and then looks at his paper and colouring pencils, before pushing them towards Mukuro.

"Do you want to colour Rokudo-san?"

Mukuro smiles.

"Oh just call me Mukuro, Tsuna-chan."

All three Estrano children are grinning now, and Natsu feels his head thud against the table at the look of triumph on Mukuro's face.

* * *

When Natsu arrived at Takesushi that afternoon, Akiko took one look at the three additional children tagging along and gave him a sly grin.

"Natsu-Chan, is there something you want to tell me?"

The man sighs in resignation, but before he can explain, Tsuna chooses to pipe up.

"This is Mukuro, Chikusa and Ken" he announces proudly. "And they're going to stay with us."

"Temporarily" Natsu immediately adds, watching the three grin and give sloppy bows in greeting.

Tsuyoshi chooses that moment to walk in with Takeshi, and stands still at the sight of three children, all of whom clearly weren't of full Japanese descent or related to the Sawada's. He starts glaring at Natsu, who shrinks under the scrutiny.

Takeshi, on the other hand, quickly spots Tsuna and the new kids, and lunges over with a quick 'Hi-my-name-is-Yamamoto-what's-yours-and-do-you-play-baseball?'

Akiko, bless her ass-kicking soul, is quick to intercede, smoothly slipping between the line of sight and coaxing the four children upstairs.

"You can play baseball later Takeshi. For now, why don't you do something slightly quieter. Maybe show them the origami you learned to make?"

Once the boys have vanished upstairs with varying degrees of resistance (Mukuro's head is spotted watching Natsu through the stairwell more than once before he's chased out of sight), Natsu then finds himself inside the living area of the building while Akiko prepares tea.

"So, what's the story Natsu-Chan?" she asks good naturedly, and Natsu slumps into a nearby seat with a moan.

"I'm not even sure of that myself" Natsu mutters. "Those three, they're wards of a friend. She's been trying to find them a foster home but they've fixated on me for some reason. I don't even know how they got here!"

He's not surprised by it, but admitting that would be admitting far more than he wants to a civilian. Especially with Tsuyoshi still glaring in the background.

"Well I think they're adorable" Akiko announces, grinning at his frustration. "Tsuna seems to have gotten quite attached – have they been here long?"

"No, they arrived this morning" Natsu admits. "But Mukuro is a charmer, Tsuna didn't stand a chance."

"Will you be keeping them?" Tsuyoshi asks abruptly, and Natsu glances over. He's pretending not to pay attention, focusing on his tea, but Natsu knows the tells.

"No" Natsu replies. "They're going back to Italy in the next few days, and then my friend will find them a permanent home."

"With acceptable _families_ , I presume."

He stiffens momentarily, before giving a shaky smile.

"Probably not the kind you're thinking" he replies. "I can't speak for the other two, but Mukuro has proven difficult to place with most families."

Tsuyoshi's eyebrows raise at that, somewhat surprised at the admission. Akiko, oblivious to the hidden conversation, just smiles at Natsu.

"In that case, maybe you should keep them" she says. "At least temporarily. I'm sure being orphaned at that age must be traumatising. If they've gotten attached to you so quickly, I'm sure you could offer a safe and stable home."

Natsu doesn't manage to stop the bark of laughter before it leaves his mouth.

"Akiko, although I'm flattered at the faith you have in me, raising Tsuna is a full-time job. I don't want to consider having to handle him squared."

"But it gives you a big family!" Akiko insists, and Tsuyoshi smirks.

"Wife dear, not everyone wants an entire baseball team."

"Oh hush hubby-mine. Just wait till Takeshi starts school and you don't have him underfoot all the time. You'll be _begging_ me for baby number two."

"You want more kids?" Natsu asked, staring in shock as Akiko sighs dreamily.

"I love kids. Takeshi's gonna have at least two siblings."

"One" Tsuyoshi warns.

"Three!" Akiko snaps, and Natsu watches in amusement and sadness.

In one reality, that dream had never happened. Akiko had left this world leaving only Takeshi. Would he be able to see his former rain be an older sibling this time around.

His mind flashes to the three upstairs, and considers breaching the topic of adoption to his female friend-

Then sees Tsuyoshi making the same connections and all but _pins_ him to his seat with killing intent. Natsu was **not** dumping this problem on them.

"It's not that simple Akiko" Natsu begins, bringing the conversation back to subject. "Even if we ignore the fact that I have no legal documentation to help take care of them, I only have so much money coming in each month, and suddenly adding three more mouths and school fees to my budget will be pushing it. Plus, I barely know what I'm doing with Tsuna. Outnumbering me doesn't seem like a smart plan."

"Oh, nobody knows what they're doing the first time" Akiko says, waving the concern away. "But I guess I can see the problem financially. You can't even claim child allowance without documentation – can't your friend forward you the documents?"

"She could, I guess" Natsu admits. "But there's also the fact that they were born in Italy, and there are plenty of normal, well-adjust people who could take them in if they'd just given them a try. I'm going to get them to head back home in a few days."

Akiko frowns.

"Natsu, don't take this the wrong way, but someone who flies halfway across the world to stay with someone doesn't strike me as the type of person who will leave easily. You must have made quite the impression on them."

"How did you meet them?" Tsuyoshi pipes up for the first time. "They're wards of a friend, but what did you do to make them fixate so strongly?"

Akiko actually glances at her husband in surprise. Natsu can't really blame her – this is the first time that Tsuyoshi has chosen to speak up during one of their conversations. He normally just scowls and fetches more drink – this is practically jovial.

"To be honest, I only ever met Mukuro" Natsu admits. "I…well it's hard to explain, but they were in a bad living situation, and I was the one who organised getting them out. Mukuro tracked me down when he heard and said he wanted to go with me rather than one of Luce's foster families, but I tried to talk him out of it. This was something I didn't expect."

Akiko frowned, but before she could answer, they heard yelling from upstairs, followed by Takeshi yelling downstairs.

"Mom! Dad! You have to see this!"

The three adults glance at each other in confusion, before standing up as one and heading up the stairs. There's commotion coming from Takeshi's room, and Tsuyoshi opens the door only to gape in shock. Seconds later, both Akiko and Natsu mimic him.

The boys had clearly been making origami shapes, which varying degrees of success. But there's currently an entire flock of paper cranes flying through the air, Ken jumping on the bed to try and catch them, while Tsuna and Takeshi cheer.

And if you know what to look for, Mukuro is glowing faintly purple.

"Look! Mukuro made the origami fly!" Takeshi yells, jumping up and pointing to the fluttering paper. "Isn't is awesome?"

Natsu swallowed.

He hadn't expected this either.

* * *

"You brought an _illusionist_ into my house?"

"I swear, I had _no_ idea he could do that" Natsu insists. It wasn't even a lie – Estrano hadn't started experimenting on Mukuro yet, and he was only five. How was he to know Mukuro had started using his mist flames? Luce hadn't said a thing!

Lambo and I-Pin flash through his mind and he winces internally. One of these days he's going to stop underestimating people just because they're children.

Tsuyoshi isn't happy with that explanation. While Akiko had been complimenting Mukuro on such a clever 'trick', Tsuyoshi had dragged Natsu into the corridor, and started _looming._

"I warned you" he growls. "If you threatened Akiko and Takeshi in _any way…"_

"I haven't threatened her!" Natsu finally snaps, because he's really starting to get agitated at Tsuyoshi's utter refusal to accept him at his word. "Mukuro did something he shouldn't have in a civilian house, yes, but it was utterly harmless."

"Real illusionists are only found in the underground. Akiko and Takeshi don't know about -"

"And she still doesn't" Natsu insists. "Any more than Tsuna does. As far as they're concerned, Mukuro just performed a fancy magic trick. They don't know how he did it, but they don't see it as anything more than that, a trick. It's not like illusionists openly broadcast their career preferences!"

Tsuyoshi is still glaring, but Natsu sees his shoulders relax.

"Fine. But I don't want him or his minions hanging around Takeshi" he replies, drawing back. "If Takeshi figures out it's not a trick, he's going to want to know more. You'll have enough trouble keeping him out of the mafia if he keeps it up. Assuming you're right about him wanting to stay out of it."

Natsu gives a helpless shrug. "It's not going to be my problem for very long, but I know Luce can place him with someone who can handle it."

Tsuyoshi blinks, and then, to Natsu's astonishment, gives an almost mischievous smile.

"Wow, you really don't see it, do you?"

"Hiei?"

The man just sighs.

"Just get them out of my house. And tell pineapple-head to keep his act to himself."

* * *

Much to Tsuyoshi's frustration, Akiko has no intention of letting her guests leave early, and he has to endure the presence of Natsu's hoard for several more hours. Mukuro, ever the people reader, can tell Tsuyoshi is not happy playing nice, and is acting like butter wouldn't melt in his mouth. Akiko keeps giving him extra food for it, which he usually slips to Ken or Chikusa, who are also aware of the tension and keeping quiet.

At least, they are about Mukuro. Ken likes to complain quite vocally about his chopsticks. None of the three are particularly talented at using them, but Mukuro and Chikusa are doing much better with training chopsticks that he is – the blond eventually takes to stabbing his food with one chopstick, using his hands, and digging out miso soup spoons to get by. It would be annoying if Ken wasn't five and clearly using the anger to hide his embarrassment.

Tsuna, oblivious to it all, is happily chatting with Takeshi in his own comfortable bubble, while Natsu sits on a hair trigger just waiting for Mukuro to show off again. In the end, only Tsuna, Takeshi and Akiko consider the afternoon a successful event, and Natsu doesn't think he's ever been so relieved to leave a place.

The Yamamoto's definitely know how to feed someone, because none of the kids even ask for a snack. Instead they all crawl into the living room. Come sunset, all four boys are dead to the world, half under the kotatsu and draped over pillows. Ken is drooling slightly and Tsuna is using Chikusa as a pillow but they all look so comfortable Natsu doesn't have the heart to wake them. He drags Tsuna's blanket downstairs and drapes it over as much of the four as he can. Mukuro is on the edges, but most of him is under the kotatsu and in no immediate danger of chilling anytime soon, so Natsu leaves them slumbering as he heads for bed himself.

* * *

It's the middle of the night, but Natsu finds his eyes snapping awake as he registers a new presence. He's half out of bed before he recognises the small shape lying on top of the blanket, and drops down in exhaustion.

"Mukuro, what are you doing" he sighs.

The boy just cocks his head and frowns.

"I don't understand you."

Natsu summons the energy to drop his hands over his eyes.

"This couldn't wait till morning?"

"I didn't mean to wake you. I'm sorry."

It actually sounds sincere. Enough that Natsu pulls his hands back to stare at the boy. He's not looking at Natsu anymore, choosing to draw patterns on the blanket.

"I didn't mean to mess up this afternoon" he continues. "I forgot normal civilians don't know about flames."

Natsu sighs.

"Mukuro, it's okay" he insists. "Everyone just thought it was a magic trick. It all worked out."

The boy doesn't answer, and Natsu decides to push on.

"But, it does prove my point. You shouldn't be here. You should be in Italy, with someone who knows what you can-"

"I don't want to be mafia."

Natsu pauses at the interruption.

"Well, I didn't think you wanted to anyway, but-"

Mukuro is shaking his head.

"No, I don't want to be mafia. But I don't want someone else to decide what I'm going to be either. You understand that. Better than Luce or any of her stupid families"

The hands pause mid-spiral.

"We won't get in the way. We won't get into trouble. You'll barely notice us if you don't want us to. I promise."

"Mukuro, you can't promise that" Natsu insists. "You're just children, getting into trouble and 'in the way' is what you're meant to do. That's not right."

The boy's hands clench, and he looks up, biting his lip slightly.

"Are you just going to pretend you don't have mist flames?" Natsu pursues. "You can't do that. I wouldn't want you to do that."

His head lowers even more, and Natsu barely hears the boys next words.

"We'll be good. Just…please let us stay…"

Natsu looks away, but Mukuro can probably sense his will shaking, and drops back on the blanket, stealing a pillow and choosing to feign sleep even as Natsu tries to shake him awake. It's wrong to surrender, but it's what he does. Best to handle it come daylight.

* * *

In the morning, Natsu wakes to find Mukuro has been joined by the three other children in the home, all splayed out across his bed and pinning him down. But for all their ridiculous contortions, they've all managed to cling to a limb of at least one other child, creating an awkward sleeping chain, ending in Mukuro still clinging to Natsu's shirt.

There is no doubt at all in Natsu's mind that Mukuro orchestrated the whole thing the second he fell asleep. Still…

…How the hell is Natsu supposed to say no to that?

* * *

It's a question that he's still mulling over come the afternoon. He'd managed to ease Mukuro's grip and slip out of the bed and make his way downstairs to start breakfast.

The rice had barely started when he heard a sound, and turned to see Chikusa staring at him.

"Good morning?" Natsu offered. Chikusa looked away.

"Good morning" he replied, eyes darting elsewhere. A few seconds later, Natsu realised he was eying up the rice cooker, and smiled.

"The rice will take some time to cook, but I have some fruit if you're hungry?"

The boy's head jerked up, and he bit his lip before nodding.

"Yeah, I want – ah, yes please."

He winces, but perks up as Natsu drops the bowl of fruit on the bowl, pulling off a banana and handing it to the boy. Chikusa immediately sits down and starts peeling it, and when Natsu turns away, he spots the boy reaching for another two, trying to slip them into his pocket. He briefly wonders if he should call him on it, but decides to let him hoard so long as he leaves fruit for the rest of them, and digs out some eggs.

"What are you making?"

"Rice omelette" Natsu replies, looking for the rest of the ingredients. "It's not too hard, and easy to make in bulk."

It's also a great recipe for practice. Tsuna's going to get sick of it eventually, but the novelty of a cooked breakfast hasn't worn off just yet.

"What's that?"

He pauses, and glances over at the boy. He looks away when Natsu stares, but there's genuine curiosity on his face.

"Well, it's basically an omelette – milk and eggs – over rice" Natsu explains. He hesitates for a brief moment, before smiling and gesturing beside him.

"Do you want to help?"

The boy freezes, and for a second Natsu worries that he read the situation wrong, before Chikusa loosens up and walks towards him, clearly ready to bolt at the first sign of trouble, but not quite ready to leave.

He needs to use the chair Tsuna uses to watch Natsu cook, and he's quite happy cutting up ham and other ingredients for the rice. By the time the omelette is on the stove, Chikusa has gotten over his nerves and is happily talking about food at Luce's and how he likes to add extra ketchup to everything. His face practically lights up when the food comes off the skillet, that they barely notice Mukuro and Ken watching them from the doorway.

"Good morning Natsu" Mukuro greets, though his eyes are focused on the blond beside him. "Chikusa, I hope you're not being annoying."

"Oi, what are you doing-byon" Ken mutters, still digging sleep from his eyes. "Woke up and didn't know where you were."

Chikusa looks guilty, and Natsu's having none of it.

"Don't blame him for being able to get up early" he warns. "Chikusa was helping me make your breakfast, so you should be grateful."

Ken flinches back, and Natsu momentarily wishes he'd been slightly more diplomatic, but Mukuro is quick to smooth things over.

"Of course, Natsu" he chimes, smiling at Chikusa. "Thank you, Chikusa. It's good you were able to help out."

Chikusa lights up at the words – clearly Mukuro still has the devotion of the two younger boys regardless of their altered history, and helps Natsu carry the plates to the table. Ken is seated instantly, though frowns at the chopsticks.

"Oi! Don't you have any normal cutlery-byon?" he moans. Natsu quickly darts to a drawer and digs out some plastic cutlery he'd picked up from takeout at some point. Ken scowls at the flimsiness, but digs in nonetheless.

"Tsuna! Breakfast!" Natsu yells up the stairs, but gets no answer.

"He was still sleeping when we got up" Mukuro explained. "We didn't want to wake him."

Natsu sighs. That certainly sounds like his younger self.

"If he's not up by the time I finish, can I have his?" Ken asks, pointing to the plate. His own omelette is already half finished – Tsuna's is in real jeopardy.

He figures he'll need to go upstairs and drag the boy up, but Mukuro slips past him, darting up the stairs."

"There's no need, I'll go bring him down."

A few seconds later, Natsu hears a high pitched 'HIEI!' and winces as Tsuna appears at the top of the stairs and immediately slips. He leaps up several steps and grabs the boy before he tumbles the full way down. By the time he's got Tsuna back on the ground, Mukuro is halfway down the steps, grinning like a loon. It's a look that falters when he realises Natsu is glaring at him, and gives a shaky smile.

"Breakfast?"

* * *

"Would it help if I said I was sorry?"

Tsuna squeaks and just shifts around the tree trunk in the yard. Natsu had scolded Mukuro for using his 'magic tricks' on Tsuna, and the boy had promised not to use them again on him, but Tsuna was still a little afraid to get too close.

Mukuro pauses, and his hands drop back to his side.

He'd miscalculated this morning. Natsu had only warned him against using his illusions at the Yamamoto's, and didn't seem to have a problem with him using them at home. But he'd not realised just how easy civilian children scared – the Estrano children wouldn't have batted an eye at his fake monster alarm.

If Tsuna was terrified of him, Natsu would never let them stay. He needed to win the boy over again. Natsu had needed to go over some paperwork, and the children had found themselves outside. Tsuna had tried to keep his distance, but that couldn't be allowed.

"Is there anything I can do to apologise?" Mukuro asks in frustration, and Tsuna just stays hidden.

"Oh, leave him be Mukuro!" Ken finally snaps from where he's sitting on the outer deck. "He's just being a big baby."

Mukuro turns to glare at him – that is not helping _at all_ – when Tsuna's head jerks out from its hiding place.

"I am not!"

Ken smirks. "Oh really? Then why are you hiding?"

Tsuna's cheeks redden. "So, he won't trick me again."

"You think hiding is going to help?" Ken bursts into laughter. "Mukuro can get you whenever he wants, hiding won't help at all, baby-byon."

"Ken!" Mukuro hisses in warning, only for it to trail off when Tsuna pushes away from the tree and storms up to the blond.

"I'm not a baby!"

"Then why not be grown up and accept Mukuro's apology" Chikusa pipes up, watching the two of them. Tsuna bites his lip, and shakily turns to stare at Mukuro.

"…You promise you won't do it again?" he asks.

"I promise" Mukuro replies a little too quickly, but he's relieved when Tsuna nods and doesn't go running again, although he's clearly not willing to get too close. Mukuro is pretty sure he can fix that though.

"Tell you what, if anyone ever bothers you, I'll use it to scare them so they'll leave you alone" he offers.

"And I don't have to use it to scare people" he reminds him, summoning up another piece of origami. "I can create anything I want."

The origami crane goes fluttering through the air, and although Tsuna immediately winces, the awe eventually wins out and he holds out a hand, letting the bird land on his palm.

"I guess it's kind of cool" he admits. "How did you learn to do it?"

Mukuro's eyes darken momentarily.

"Family secret" he offers.

"Could I learn?"

The origami vanishes, and Mukuro gives him an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, it's a very special skill. Even Ken and Chikusa can't do it. I doubt you could learn."

Tsuna droops.

Ken growls. "Enough mumbling, can we do something? I'm so bored-byon! Don't you have any games?"

Chikusa crossed his arms in thought.

"We could play tag, or hide and seek – although we don't know the area very well so we might get more lost than planned."

"Dad doesn't like me leaving the yard without him anyway" Tsuna warns. "He's scared I might get hurt."

"How about football? Don't you have a ball or something-byon?" Ken asks.

"Well…"

Tsuna shrugs and points at the tree. They follow his finger to spot something pink and spherical in the higher branches.

"How did you get it all the way up there-byon?" Ken squawks, more than a little impressed at the height.

"That does seem rather high for someone like you?" Chikusa states.

"I threw it out my bedroom window" Tsuna admits, blushing slightly. The three look at the house and the window of the boy's bedroom, and nod in understanding.

"No matter" Mukuro promises, trying to focus on another illusion. "I'm sure I can get it down."

"Wait Mukuro!" Ken squawks, running forward and all but hugging the tree truck. "This is my time to shine!"

* * *

Natsu is going over bills and trying to figure out how his mother did this without going crazy, when Tsuna shuffles back into the kitchen.

"Are they really leaving soon?"

"Yes Tsuna" Natsu confirms. "I promise you can write to them if you want, but they need to go back to Italy."

"Can't they stay a little longer?"

Natsu puts away his documents and bends down to meet Tsuna's eyes.

"You've gotten attached, haven't you?" he says, more than a little sympathetically. Tsuna just shrugs.

"I wanted more friends. Mukuro is kind of a jerk but I don't think he means to be. And I like Ken and Chikusa, they're fun."

He gives a hopeful smile."

"It would be cool to have some big brothers."

Natsu doesn't even pretend to hide the groan.

"They've gotten to you huh?"

Tsuna squeaks, but looks up hopefully.

"But they're nice. And they don't have anywhere to go. And Ken got my ball back from the tree."

Natsu jerks up.

"…The ball you threw out your bedroom window and is nearly three storeys up?"

"Umm…"

"HIEI!"

Natsu lunges to the door. Sure enough, the four-year-old is crowing at the top of the tree in the garden while Mukuro and Chikusa send witty comments from the ground, complete with some illusionary banners and balloons.

"KEN!" Natsu shrieks. "Get down from there before you break your neck!"

The blond squawks, hands waving in surprise before he regains his balance and clings back to the tree while Natsu suffers a stroke. He starts shuffling down, face red, while the kids on the ground stare at Natsu's flustered face. Mukuro is grinning.

"Wow, is that your 'Dad' voice" he chimes, face full of false innocence.

Natsu feels banging his head against the doorframe is perfectly acceptable, even if it causes Tsuna to panic.

* * *

That night, Mukuro doesn't wake him up, but all four children are sleeping on his bed again come morning.

* * *

He waits until the boys are busy eating breakfast (toast, but with the really sugary spread that both Tsuna and Mukuro adore and will eat out of the tub with a spoon if given half the chance), and he slips out to call Luce.

Even as the phone rings, he's trying to piece together exactly what he's going to say. The need for plane tickets, competent guards, the impossibility of them staying…

Luce picks up.

"I take it you've made a decision?" she says, already aware of just who is calling. Natsu's shoulders sag.

…Oh who is he kidding? He'd lost this battle the second he'd let them stay the first night.

"Just send me all the legal documents you can so I claim custody" he moans, and Luce laughs.

"Oh Natsu. I sent that ahead the first day you called me" she chimes. "I knew you wouldn't be able to resist all three of them for long."

"Luce!"

"What? I have visions of the future, how are you surprised?"

Natsu thuds his head against the doorframe.

"You could at least pretend I had some say in it" he mutters.

"Well you can complain to me all you want when you're in Italy for the wedding" Luce tells him. "I do hope you intend to drop by at least once."

Natsu rolls his eyes.

"Luce, I'm not going to the wedding."

Another chuckle.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Luce!"

"Have a good day Natsu."

He scowled as she hung up. Forget whatever he'd said about favourites, he'd clearly forgotten that all Arcobaleno come with a twisted sense of humour.

"You're going to let us stay-byon?"

He looks up. All three of his visitors have abandoned the kitchen to stare at him, huddled in the living room doorway. A few seconds later, Tsuna's head pokes through the gap near Chikusa, just as interested.

Natsu takes in the three. Ken's fingers are digging into the frame while he scowls, and Chikusa's eyes are refusing to meet his, fingers digging into his t-shirt. As for Mukuro…

The boy looks calm and serene, as if he'd planned the whole thing – at least, that's the look he's going for. Natsu can read the nervousness from here.

He smiles, and holds out his hands.

"It's a terrible idea, but I guess we'll be giving it a try."

"Yes!" Tsuna yells, punching the air.

The words lift a weight. Ken's fingers loosen, while Chikusa sags in relief.

And Mukuro?

Mukuro is smiling. The first genuine one he's seen on the boy since he arrived.

"You will not regret it Natsu-sama."

"It's just Natsu, Mukuro" Natsu insists, walking towards them. The four make space as he herds them all back into the kitchen. In a brief moment of inspiration, he ruffles the hair on Mukuro's head as he passes, grinning at the squawk of shock it results in.

The grin however, fades when he remembers the last conversation with the Yamamoto's.

Lord, Akiko and Tsuyoshi are never going to let him live this down…

* * *

 _Hopefully (HOPEFULLY) I can get onto a steadier schedule as of next month, but can't guarantee it right now._


	7. Chapter 7

_Yes, this chapter is late. Would have been even later if I hadn't cut it in half. It was supposed to end after the wedding, but it kept going on and on and splitting it was my only option if I wanted it up before Christmas. It's also been an awkward one since people act rather insensitively regarding Natsu, and finding what I pray is the right balance has been hard. This is about the tenth draft - you don't want to KNOW how many ideas have been discarded._

 _Also, since a few people have brought it up in comments, I thought I'd clarify something. Although I only started publishing GC last year, I've had it in my progress pile for years - long before the harmonisation theory took over the fandom. As such, there is no sky attraction/discord/mystical bond in this fanfiction – just the canon flames…with maybe some tweaking here and there for sake of plot._

 _Warnings for child violence, lack of respect for trans people and gender identity (intentionally and unintentionally), and Shamal in general._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 7**

"Are you sure you all want to stay in this room? We have a smaller one next door if-"

From his position on the bed, Mukuro just smiles.

"It's fine Natsu. Ken and Chikusa do not do well on their own. We're better together."

Ken poked at the futon mattress in distaste.

"What is this-byon?"

Natsu dumped the fresh sheets next to him and grinned.

"A futon. Sorry, but I wasn't expecting to have so many staying with us. There's only the one extra bed at the moment. It'll have to do until I manage to buy another."

The boy poked the green fabric again, then swung to clamber onto the room's bed.

"I call dibs!"

Before he could get up, Mukuro was already leaning over from where he'd been lying, and pushed the boys head back, forcing him to let go and collapse.

"There's no dibs. We'll just have to share, and I'll be going first, right Natsu?"

"I'm not sleeping on the floor-byon!"

"I'm sure you can figure it out for yourselves" Natsu replies, choosing not to get into the argument. "And the bed is more than big enough for two. Chikusa? Bring those over."

The boy nodded, shuffling in from the doorway, clutching the two pillows tightly. Tsuna quickly took his place, watching the activities with quiet curiosity.

Once it became clear Mukuro, Ken and Chikusa would be staying, letting them continue to sleep on the couch and futon wasn't going to work long term. Unfortunately, Tsuna had a small children's bed that would struggle to fit more than him and a toy, and there was only one bed in the guest room. The only other empty room on the floor was still working as storage and an unused study – it was so small a bed never appeared inside until Bianchi's arrival. Admittedly, the available queen size would fit two easily enough, but that still left him one child spare. His only option was a futon, whether the Italian raised children liked it or not. Lambo, Ipin and Fuuta had all survived quite happily with them, this trio could adjust.

"Okay, that should work for now" Natsu mutters to himself, giving the futon a once over before standing up. Chikusa was already kneeling, rolling onto the thin mattress and giving it a curious once-over, while Ken was clawing at the side of the bed again. Mukuro was watching him with amusement, but kept one eye on Natsu as he headed for the door.

"Will they really be okay together?" Tsuna asks, trailing after Natsu as he heads to the smaller room to clean up the mess left while they digged out the necessary gear. "I can share my room."

"They say they'll be fine Tsuna. We'll work something out if doesn't, but it's the best we can do right now."

"But-"

An arm slips around Tsuna's shoulders, and he squeaks into silence as Mukuro drops most of his weight on the small boy.

"Ken doesn't sleep well on his own, and Chikusa has nightmares" Mukuro explains, smirking with a little too much bite. "I make them easier to deal with, so we stick together."

"O-oh."

Tsuna is going a little pale, and Mukuro frowns, releasing the boy, who inches out and bolts downstairs. Mukuro watches him in frustration.

"He's still wary of me."

"Tsuna is a civilian Mukuro" Natsu warns. "He's just nervous around you. Give him time."

Mukuro sighs.

"Making friends is hard."

Natsu laughs.

"I know. But you're doing pretty well so far. You've got Ken and Chikusa, don't you?"

To his surprise, Mukuro just laughs.

"They're not my friends. They're my minions."

Natsu paused in the middle of folding a sheet.

"Mukuro, Ken and Chikusa aren't your minions."

The boy frowns.

"They need me, and they do what I want. That makes them minions."

"I-I'm sure there's more to it than that. They must like you to have been willing to follow you halfway across the world. And you must like them to tolerate having them around all the time?"

He's still frowning, but his eyes glance to the side.

"I guess. They're not awful."

Natsu sighs.

"I guess that's a start."

"Then how to I take them from minion to friend?"

Gokudera instantly flashes through his head, and Natsu has to bite down the chuckle.

"I used to ask myself that question every day."

"What?"

"Oh…nothing. And if you want to be friends, I don't know…you look out for each other" Natsu offered. "You play together, share your toys and don't let anyone hurt them. You support them, and they support you, and you don't ask for more than they can give, I guess."

"I do look out for them, but they're too weak to do the same, we play together but we don't have any toys, and we have you to protect us."

He sounds a little wary by the end of that – and Natsu quickly cuts off that train of thought.

"I do! I will…for the really dangerous people" Natsu replies. "I mean for smaller fights, like if your classmates pick on them. As for the rest, I'll get you toys, I promise, and Ken and Chikusa will get stronger. They're young, and they look up to you – you have more responsibility, but I know you can handle it."

Mukuro nods, accepting the logic, before his eyes prick up again.

"What about Tsunayoshi? He doesn't look up to me."

"Just try to be his friend" Natsu replies. "Tsuna doesn't have many, and even though you kind of scare him, he likes you."

Mukuro blinks.

"Really?"

He sounds disbelieving, and Natsu shrugs.

"It surprised me too, but yes."

Then again, Tsuna's requirements for 'friend' had always been staggeringly low…

"If you're sincere about it, you and Tsuna will be friends. Time and effort Mukuro, you'll be fine."

Mukuro gives a small smile…which immediately vanishes when they hear a howl coming from the bedroom.

"Chikusa! Get off the bed or I'll punch you!"

He glances down the hall with a scowl.

"Excuse, I have to go make sure my…friends, don't kill each other" Mukuro mutters, and storms towards the noise. Natsu briefly wonders if he should follow, but pauses when Mukuro stops, and turns his head, expression almost fragile.

"Natsu, are we friends?"

Natsu grins.

"Of course we are."

Mukuro grins back.

* * *

After New Year's, Natsu had been so focused on getting his new wards settled in and helping Mukuro and the others navigate the terrifying landscapes of 'civilian' and 'child' that he'd completely forgotten about his other problem. Last week, Lavina had taken to calling every other day to argue her case – by this point all four children had taken to sitting on the couch the second the phone rang, watching this side of the telephone tennis match with amusement. Today, Ken even had popcorn – Natsu didn't have the slightest clue where he'd gotten it, the boy was now banned from cooking without supervision after managing to mess up toast last week.

He ignores their amused (and in Tsuna's case, slightly perplexed) faces and focuses back on the call.

"Lavina, we've had this discussion before."

"Not to my satisfaction" Lavina chimes, far too chipper for someone who isn't getting what they want from the conversation. "I want you there Natsu. Ideally in my wedding party, but I'll settle for you _in the building._ "

Natsu sighs.

"I don't know how many times I can explain this to you Lavina, but I don't have the funds to travel to Italy again so soon."

"That's-"

"And I don't care that you'll happily foot the bill, because even if I was willing to let you, your husband to be is a mafioso, and I know enough about the mafia to know your guest list will be full of other mafioso."

"It's not like you need to socialise" Lavina mutters, and Natsu smiles.

"For a people who believe so strongly in omerta, they're very big on gossip, and I'm in no way prepared to stave off an entire contingent of mafioso without an arcobaleno acting as a shield."

"Well, don't you have a few favours to call in? Eduardo keeps getting requests from one called Rebo-"

"NO!"

Lavina squeaks on the end of the phone, and Natsu winces.

"…I'm guessing there's history?"

"Not exactly. But Reborn will have questions I'm not sure I can answer."

Him and just about anyone who had a passing interest in the Arcobaleno and the rings. Granted, he'd debated just coming clean should anyone ask, but the Reborn of this time was not the teacher Natsu trusted. This Reborn's loyalty was first and foremost to himself, and the mafia life. If Reborn or Vongola found out just how much Natsu knew about the future (and given the man's talent for mind reading, that was highly likely), he doubted even an Arcobaleno's favour could keep him out of permanent mafia custody. As much as he missed the man, now is not the time to be building bridges.

"Fine. One World's Greatest Hitman doesn't get an invite. Anyone else you adamantly don't want run into?"

In the distance, Natsu hears a squawk of outrage, and Lavina's voice becomes muffled.

"I don't care…what are you…'s a wedding not a business function…Eduardo!"

Lavina's voice vanishes, and another takes its place with a nervous chuckle.

"Ah, sorry about that, just wanted to follow up, Mr Natsu."

Natsu frowns.

"Eduardo?"

The man gives a rather sheepish laugh.

"Yes, it's been a while. Lavina! Lavina let me finish. Natsu, I know you owe us nothing but can you reconsider your stance? It would be a great boon to have you in attendance."

"…phone Eduardo!"

Natsu rolls his eyes.

"Let me guess, a lot of families are fishing for invitations because of me."

Another nervous chuckle.

"You're not wrong. Quite a few influential families have reached out for invitations, and more than a few have pressed to see if you will be attending. I haven't confirmed anything, but the contacts I've managed to make in just arranging this…your presence could help us achieve a foothold among the higher families that would have been impossible until now."

"Eduardo, my stance is still the same as it's always been. I'm staying out of the mafia, full stop."

"Please consider it" Eduardo begs. "Even just attending the wedding. Legitimise your presence and avoid the reception afterwards."

 _'Sure, just travel halfway across the globe for a 2-hour ceremony. Sounds like a blast…'_

Before he could utter than comment however, there's another ruckus on the other side of the line, and Eduardo vanishes with a squawk.

"Sorry about that Natsu, Eduardo doesn't do conversation with civilians. He thinks everything can be solved like a business transaction."

"I'm used to it" Natsu replies. "But I'm still not coming."

"Natsu, do not make me play hardball."

"Good bye Lavina. Have a great wedding. I'll send you a card."

"Nat-"

He hung up, and collapsed onto the sofa, boys quickly pushing themselves out of the way, only to lean back in as his arm flops over his eyes.

The woman was getting relentless. That was the third call in two weeks and Natsu was genuinely running out of polite ways to deter her. A few more calls and he might start listening to some of Mukuro's less than acceptable methods of deterrent.

Speaking of whom.

"Next time she calls, shove the phone at the smoke detector and let Ken cook" Mukuro offers.

"I have a whistle" Chikusa also pipes up. "And I can yell pretty loud."

"Not as loud as me though-byon!" Ken finishes, punching the air and sending popcorn flying.

Tsuna however, just looks sad.

"Dad, why can't we go?" he asks. "Isn't Lavina your friend?"

Natsu's heart sinks.

"She is Tsuna. But it's complicated. It's very expensive to go to Italy, and if I go, I have to meet a lot of people that I don't want to meet."

"Why?" he asks. "Do they pick on you?"

"No…" Natsu replies. "But they're not very nice people. And it could be very bad if they learned about our family, so it's safer not to go."

Tsuna frowns, taking in the information. That said, Natsu is bowled over by Tsuna's next leap of logic.

"Are they people from the bad home you saved Mukuro and Ken and Chikusa from?"

"I-um…not exactly, but-"

"But they might know the people from the bad home" Mukuro interrupts, eyes glinting with humour as he glances in Natsu's direction. "They might want to make Natsu stay in Italy if they meet him."

Tsuna's eyes widen in understanding.

"Oh!"

"Lavina will understand" Natsu promises, ruffling the boy's hair. "It's just not safe to go, and you wouldn't enjoy it anyway. Weddings are very boring for kids."

Tsuna nods, and stands up.

"Okay then. Maybe Lavina can come here after the wedding?"

Natsu laughs.

"Great idea Tsuna. We can invite her after the wedding. Does that sound good?"

The boy nods, and heads outside, conversation finished in his eyes. Chikusa trails after him, while Ken glances at the fallen popcorn and the door, before deciding to chance it and darting outside. Mukuro follows at a more leisurely pace, but stops when he watches Natsu start picking up the fallen kernels.

"Will you ever tell him the truth about us?" he asks, stepping back and helping pick up the pieces. Natsu frowns.

"I'm not sure" he admits. "He's too young to understand it right now. And maybe when he's old enough, it won't matter anymore. You'll just be part of the family, regardless of where you came from."

Mukuro hummed at that, mulling over the idea.

"I don't think I want him to know" he admits. "Is that wrong?"

"No" Natsu replies. "It's your life Mukuro. You don't have to share any part of it you don't want to."

The boy stares at him, eyes narrowed as he tries to find the lie, only relaxing when he realises Natsu's being honest. He stands up, handing the fallen kernels to the man.

"Thank you" he says, a grateful expression on his face, before he heads out the door after the others. Natsu can't help but smile as he watches the boy joins the group, grabbing the ball Ken has been slamming against the tree trunk and tossing it in Tsuna's direction.

Maybe child rearing wouldn't be as hard as he'd been fearing.

* * *

A day later, as he tried to yank Ken off the boy he had pinned to the ground, Akiko wrangling Chikusa, Natsu realised he was an idiot. A Grade A, Dame-Natsu, IDIOT. What the hell was he thinking – 'child rearing wouldn't be that hard?' He should have _known_ any version of his old family – no matter how young – wouldn't be able to exist without causing utter chaos that Natsu had to deal with.

To be fair though, he was hard pressed to find issue with the cause of their reaction.

Mukuro, Ken and Chikusa needed to start living a civilian life. Tsuna had pre-school, but he wasn't sure his newest wards would be…suited to that kind of interaction. At the same time, he couldn't just leave them in the house until elementary school – they needed to learn to interact with normal kids. The park has seemed like a good starting point. He even convinced Akiko and Tsuyoshi to bring along Takeshi as a buffer – the boy was fantastic at drawing kids in to play.

At first everything seemed to be going well – Mukuro and Ken were strong or smart enough to be fairly dominant in the game of tag, while Chikusa mainly kept to the side-lines, not drawing much attention while still staying in the game. Tsuna however was struggling, tripping constantly. A lot of the kids had started laughing, a sound Natsu had known all too well. The other three had started scowling when they realised the target, but just pulled in closer towards Tsuna, who lit up when he realised they weren't laughing with them. Takeshi would laugh, but he always came over to help Tsuna up.

The game finished when another boy arrived with a football, and the kids decided to split into teams. From their spot on the bench, Akiko and Natsu watched as Takeshi tried to argue for baseball – a hopeless argument considering they had no bat or ball.

"I think you're going to lose Takeshi to the bat Akiko" Natsu says, even as the boy droops in defeat and gets picked almost immediately for one of the teams. Akiko sighs in agreement.

"You're right. I've still got a good year and a half before I can think of bringing him to the dojo, but he's got no interest in anything but his games. Still, might win him over in his teens. There's still time."

She then eyes up Natsu, and her eyes take on a devious glint.

"Meanwhile, maybe I can talk someone else into taking some classes."

It takes a few moments, but Natsu quickly puts it together.

"You want me to come to classes?"

"Why not? Between your kids and your job, you could use a hobby. And a little self-defence goes a long way."

Natsu's first instinct was to refuse, but he bit it down.

He'd never been a natural fighter, even Reborn had quickly figured out that forcing him into a specific martial art was pointless – there's only so far you can take them without natural drive. Instead the hitman had focused on honing his flames and intuition, allowing him to fight opponents with a very freestyle technique.

But that wouldn't work anymore. His intuition was genetic, and he only had a fragment of it now. Although he never intended to fight, it was ludicrous to think he would be able to keep dipping his toe into mafia waters to help his former family and not have to defend himself eventually. Actual training could be the way forward, even if he remained a civilian.

"Let me think about it" Natsu finally says. Akiko smiles – but before she can reply, their attention is forced back to yelling amongst the kids.

The two teams had been selected, but Tsuna was left last, fingers twisting together and looking down as the two leaders argued over his inclusion.

"You take him, we don't want him."

"No way! It's your turn! You take him."

"I'm not playing on the same team as Loser Tsuna!"

With every word, Tsuna's shoulders dropped, and Natsu winced when he realised the boy was fighting the urge to cry. God, he'd forgotten just how much it hurt before the jeers became white noise.

He'd stood up, planning to extract the boy before it got any worse, only to find Mukuro had gotten their first, storming straight up to his team leader and punching him square in the face, dropping the boy to the ground. Ken spotted the act, and lunged for the other leader, causing the kids to scream and flee. Chikusa grabbed one of the slower kids by the hair, following the other's lead.

"Mukuro! Ken! Chikusa!" Natsu screamed, racing towards them. "Stop, stop, stop!"

Akiko was squawking something unintelligible, bolting straight for her son. Takeshi had stood frozen in shock for just a moment, before bursting into laughter and wandering over to Tsuna.

"Wow, your brothers are really cool Tsuna. I wish I had one, and you've got three!"

Tsuna glances up at the other boy, blinking in astonishment.

"Brothers?"

Akiko jerks to a stop, giving the two of them a once over before glancing over at the chaos in front of them before coming to a decision.

"Takeshi, watch Tsuna!" Akiko orders, and heads straight for Chikusa. In a second, the boy was squawking as the woman effortlessly pulled him off and popped him under an arm. Meanwhile, Natsu was making her way to Mukuro, although he was already off his victim, and staring at Natsu's anger with confusion.

"I was defending him!" Mukuro protested. Natsu just shook his head, making a beeline for Ken.

"I understand that they were being mean Mukuro, but that doesn't give you the right to attack them" Natsu yells back, grabbing Ken by the collar and prying the feral boy loose and yanking him under one arm. The boy he'd been attacking was sobbing, leaping to his feet and screaming out of the park.

"He bit me! Mommy he bit me!"

Natsu glanced down at the boy in horror. Ken just glared back, daring him to ask. Akiko just shook her head as Natsu mutters something under his breath, and grabs Mukuro's hand, pulling him towards Tsuna.

"We'll discuss this later. We're going home **now**."

Mukuro scowls, pulling at the hand but not with much effort, and the two adults approach the kids sitting to the side.

"Tsuna, are you okay?" Natsu asks, smiling as the boy tentatively nods. His hands quickly reach up, and Natsu mentally debates his choices before dropping Ken to the ground so he can lift Tsuna up. The blonde quickly steps back, arms crossed but sticking near Natsu's side. Mukuro glances at his trapped wrist, then up at Tsuna, and back at the ground.

"I don't get it" Mukuro mutters. "What did I do wrong?"

Tsuna looks heartbroken, but just hides his face into Natsu's shoulder, and Natsu tries to tighten his hold.

"I'm sorry…" is all the boy can squeak out.

"Don't be Tsuna" Natsu insists. "None of this is your fault."

"But what did I-"

"We'll talk about it when we get home Mukuro" he warns, cutting the boy off as he glances over at the woman holding Chikusa.

"You can let him go now Akiko. I'll take them home."

Akiko quickly drops the boy to the ground, who steps up to Ken without being asked. She eyes up Mukuro and clear frustration, and a smile twitches on her face.

"You know, my dojo offers classes for kids five and up" Akiko says, grin on her face. "If you sign up for the adult, I can get you a discount for Mukuro."

Mukuro stops trying to pull away as he registers the words, Ken and Chikusa looking up in shock. Natsu however, looks at her in disbelief.

"You think teaching him how to cause _more_ damage would make things easier?"

"I think teaching him _discipline_ would do him the world of good" Akiko replies, taking Takeshi's hand in her own.

"Will you be okay taking them home?"

Natsu tugs on Mukuro's hand, and nods when he feels the boy follow obediently.

"I'll be fine. Thanks for all your help."

* * *

The three trail behind Natsu as he walks them home, Tsuna remaining in his arms, refusing to release his grip on Natsu's shirt. By the time they've reached the house, Ken has snapped and won't stop yelling, trying to defend his actions right up until they cross the threshold. The second he does, Natsu grabs him by the collar, storming into the living room and dumping him on the couch, kneeling to let Tsuna down easily. Chikusa and Mukuro follow, although Mukuro still looks as defensive as the blond.

Once they're all seated, Natsu starts pacing, hand running through his hair.

"Okay, first things first, I'm not upset that you defended Tsuna. I'm sure Tsuna is just as happy as I am that you were willing to come to his aid.

Tsuna immediately perks up at that, and Natsu winces.

"It was cool" Tsuna admits. "Nobody ever wants to play. And nobody ever sticks up for me. Even Yamamoto laughs sometimes. But it was scary when you started fighting."

"And that was the problem" Natsu follows up. "Mukuro, you can't attack people if you don't like what they say. And Ken, you definitely can't bite them! I'm probably going to have to fend off that boy's parents tonight. What am I supposed to tell them?"

"That their brat deserved it-byon" Ken snaps. "Now he knows not to talk crap about what's ours."

"Language" Natsu warns. "And if you have a problem with someone, in this country, we solve it with words, not our fists or our teeth."

He turns to Chikusa. "Or hair pulling. I know all of you are smarter than that. If someone is doing something you dislike, speak out or leave."

"That's just dumb-byon" Ken growls. "Words don't make people stop."

"You can't know that if you don't try them first" Natsu argues, only to watch Mukuro look away, Ken tense, and Chikusa wrap his arms around his legs.

"Words never made anyone in Estrano stop" Chikusa whispers.

Oh.

Natsu feels his body sag, dropping his hands on the edge of the sofa for support.

"No, I guess it wouldn't. But Namimori isn't Italy. And today, your opponents were children. Little children who don't know how bad the world can be, and you don't get to take that out on them. Can you understand that?"

Mukuro frowns.

"Yes. But I still think our way works better."

Natsu looks up and counts to ten.

"That's not the point Mukuro. Even if it's effective, that's not how a civilian is allowed to react. If you want to stay here, this can't happen again."

The boy's face twitches, and Natsu frowns as he spots the grin beginning to form.

"Then maybe I should get lessons on how I should react" Mukuro replies, smirk on his face. Ken immediately jumps to his feet.

"Oi! I want lessons too-byon!"

Natsu covers his face with a hand. This is all he needs.

"You're not being rewarded for this Mukuro, and Ken, you're too young right now. We'll discuss it after you've been punished."

"B-but they were defending me" Tsuna pipes up. "They didn't know it was wrong. Shouldn't they be forgiven this one time?"

All three of them glance over at the boy, whose face drops at the attention. Natsu just stares at him in shock. He honestly hadn't expected his younger self to speak up.

The doorbell rings, and Natsu scowls before turning back at the boys in front of him.

"Wait right here."

He really hopes it's not a salesman – he really doesn't have the time or willpower to deter them. Although he'll definitely take that over any of the children's parents coming to rain hellfire on his wards.

The door opens, and Natsu braces himself, smile plastered to his face.

"Good aftern-"

-Only to freeze when he realises who is on his doorstep.

" **Dr Shamal**?"

The doctor was partially leaning on the door frame, and gave a flirty wink and salute with the hand not clutching a duffel bag and briefcase.

"We meet again, Natsu-chan. And you know you can just call me Shamal."

Natsu gaped, and Shamal slipped past him, sliding into the hallway with frustrating ease.

"Well isn't this charming in an utterly Yamato Nadeshiko way. If I was in any way the familial type I'd be smitten."

Natsu shakes himself, and closes the door, managing to resist the urge to slam it.

"What are you doing here?"

Shamal swung round.

"Oh, come now, Lavina gave you fair warning. You show up in Italy, or 'she plays hardball' and I show up on your doorstep. You've really got no one to blame but yourself."

Natsu winced, Lavina's words suddenly coming back to him. He really hadn't thought Lavina would go through with it. Or for that matter-"

"Why do you care if I go or not?"

The man shrugs. "I don't really. But when a pretty lady asks a favour, who am I to say no?"

He leans into Natsu's personal space with a leer.

"Especially when it means I get to meet my confused not-boss again."

Natsu's eyes narrow.

"Shamal, back off."

"Come on. Doesn't absence make the heart grow fonder? You know you miss-gah!"

The doctor buckles, legs refusing to support him. He doesn't quite fall, but it's enough for Natsu to jerk back, wincing when he hears a high pitched 'Hiei!' coming from the other room. When he glances down, his eyes widen to see Mukuro smirking at the pen nib he'd just stabbed into the doctor's leg.

"Mukuro!" Natsu gasps. "What were we _just_ talking about?"

"That civilians can't react with violence" Mukuro says, with a butter-wouldn't-melt look on his face. "But he's not a civilian."

Which, well…is probably a good point?

Shamal looked about as flabbergasted as Natsu did, teeth clenching as he yanked the instrument out. When they heard snickering, both looked to see Ken and Chikusa grinning from the living room, while Tsuna had gone frightfully pale.

"You know, for a guy, you have a lot of kids" Shamal mutters, stumbling to his feet and glaring at the indigo haired brat below him. "Ever heard of manners you little brat?"

"Have you?" Mukuro snaps back, still smirking.

Shamal's eyes narrow, but he chooses to step back and return his attention to Natsu.

"Quite the charmer aint he? Guessing this one isn't Tuna."

"Tsuna" Natsu corrects. "No, this is Mukuro."

His eyes dart down, and fights the urge to smile. He must remember not to reward this behaviour.

Judging from the glee on Mukuro's face, he's not doing a very good job at hiding his approval. The boy just grins back.

"I'm just protecting my friend."

Wow, Natsu felt his heart skip a beat at that. That's…that's just a little bit adorable.

No, don't give into temptation. Stabbing people is bad. Even if they are perverted doctors who show up uninvited.

Shamal clearly agrees with the mental debate in Natsu's head, inching away from the boy at his feet and returning his attention to Natsu…though one eye is staying on his knee-high attacker.

"Look, if it makes you feel any better, I do have a selfish reason for dragging you along" Shamal offers. "I hate shopping, and I _really_ hate shopping for wedding gifts. Only thing worse is Christening gifts. But, if I get you there I don't need to. Your presence will **be** the present. Already got the tickets for you and your brood"

"That's…almost sweet, Shamal" Natsu replies. "But I already told Lavina why I can't come."

Shamal nods, then grabs the duffel, rooting through the clothing without looking.

"I heard. However, Lavina told me to do whatever it takes, and you're talking to an assassin, who has on more than one occasion needed to be somewhere without people knowing it was me. So, we have a workaround."

"What are you-"

"Well, they'll all be looking for Natsu right? So, arrive as someone else."

"You really think the major mafia families are stupid enough to fall for that" Natsu snaps. "They'll vet everyone coming through the door."

Shamal nods in agreement. "True…unless they don't think the person is worth vetting. Say…"

Natsu's eyes widen as the man smirks, pulling out a blonde wig.

"Some pretty blonde floozy that a notorious independent bagged as a date?"

His jaw drops, and something burns deep in his stomach.

"You cannot be serious!" Natsu snaps. "Are you really that desperate?"

"I swear, I'll keep my hands to myself" Shamal promises, with all the innocence of a high schooler caught with a packet of cigarettes. "I go through dates like a bird gets through feathers, and I've been keeping the ring hidden. Nobody knows my connection to you, and nobody pays any attention to my dates cause my rep demands me to be good enough to do the background checks myself. No tracking you whatsoever. What do you say?"

Natsu looks at the wig, then at Shamal, before that burning morphs into a dearly familiar calm - one he hadn't felt since before he arrived in this time. His eyes take on an orange sheen, and judging from Shamal's panicked flinch and step back, there's at least a flicker of flame on his forehead.

"I think you really want to be set on fire, and I _really_ want to fulfil that desire."

He was wrong. Mukuro can stab this man _all he wants…_

The moment passes quickly, his current flame reserves in no way capable of maintaining themselves for any length of time, and when he blinks, his eyes are brown again. It takes Shamal a few more moments to relax, but eventually he just smiles back.

"Just think about it. Everyone in the biz has had to dress in drag at least once. Even I had to pop on a pair of high heels for the odd mission when I was starting out. You know you wanna go, and I'm not leaving without you."

Natsu rolls his eyes.

"One of us is going to have to give."

"And you and the brats will just have to live with me underfoot till you do" Shamal replies. "I've got nowhere to go, Natsu-chan."

Mukuro steps out of his shadow and glances over at Ken and Chikusa.

"Can someone grab me another pen? I don't think that one was…permanent enough."

Natsu stares at the roof in exhaustion.

"Mukuro, you get one stabbing per day. Any more and you'll develop a habit. I'm going upstairs."

He heads for the stairs, glancing in Shamal's direction.

"And Shamal, you bring out that wig again-"

Shamal grins.

"Let me guess, you'll send me to a hell from which there is no waking?"

Natsu shakes his head. "Nope."

He pats Mukuro's head lightly as he passes. "This little guy will."

Mukuro lights up at the implied permission granted, and judging from the look on Shamal's face, the doctor felt a chill.

Maybe the man has something resembling survival instincts after all.

* * *

Natsu doesn't know how it happened, but somehow Shamal has moved into the house and clearly has no intention of leaving. He spends the afternoon in the living room looking through documents and using a mobile phone Natsu is _positive_ isn't available to the public just yet. He only meanders out of the room for dinner, and despite Mukuro, Ken and Chikusa staring daggers at him the whole meal, he mostly ignores their presence and focuses on Tsuna, who doesn't know what's going on and is getting very confused at the – frankly insulting and demeaning - questions the doctor is throwing his way regarding his 'parent.' Although the doctor has been accurate enough with pronouns, there's just something about the way he talks that feels like he's just humouring Natsu the way one does a child playing pretend.

Less confused and more on the warpath is Mukuro, who ends up lying wait in Natsu's bedroom with his minions before he's even turned in for the night to stand guard. The boy might only be five, but he's clearly got Shamal's type memorised. Natsu honestly doesn't know if he should allow it, or force them all to stay in their own room as punishment for their actions. They end up staying, mostly because Natsu feels safer with them in sight.

That said, Shamal doesn't try anything. Or at least, nothing Natsu notices. When Natsu comes down the stairs to make breakfast the next morning, the doctor is on the sofa, under sheets Natsu doesn't recognise, snoring with one hand wrapped around a briefcase on the floor. Why he's choosing to stay here is a mystery – in the other world Shamal had stayed in fancy hotels until he buckled and bought his own place. Staying with the Sawada's had never even come up in conversation.

He's just contemplating whether or not he should set the table for the additional guest – he'd rather not give the man encouragement that his presence was welcome, when he feels an arm slip around his shoulder. Before he can slip away, a hand grips tight on his shoulder.

Natsu snaps his head around, ready to bite the man's nose off if required, only to freeze at the sight.

The 'good' doctor is just as unshaven and unkempt as Natsu is used to, but there's no denying his hair is now a brilliantly fluorescent shade of pink.

"You know, next time, maybe you should warn a guy that the kid with sociopathic tendencies is a mist" Shamal warns, his free hand tugging at the brighter strands hanging over his face. "Otherwise I might have put up a few more defences."

Natsu can't help the giggle that bursts from his throat, hands coming up in an attempt to stifle the hysterics.

"T-that's a great colour on you" he snickers. "I'm surprised you couldn't tell."

"Yeah well, that's what I get for letting my guard down just because it's a 'civilian' house" Shamal replies – Natsu can practically _feel_ the air quotes. "He's got talent, been at it nearly fifteen minutes and still can't shake it. Brat'll be a terror when he hits puberty."

"I'll make sure to let him know your thoughts" Natsu chuckles. Shamal cocks his head, hand dropping from his hair, and Natsu's heart sinks as the man grins.

"You know, you're really pretty when you smile. You should do it more often."

He leans in, and Natsu tries to pull back – only to feel the man's hand holding him tight. He reaches for his flames instead-

"YEOW!"

"Hiei!"

Only to find himself released, shoved against the counter as Shamal throws himself back, and Natsu gapes as he spots Ken, teeth clamped around the man's arm.

"Getitoff!Getitoff!Getitoff!" Shamal howls, arm waving wildly while his spare hand yanks at the boy's collar. Natsu freezes for a few moments, before stepping forward and grabbing the boy in his arms. Ken immediately let's go, his own hands grabbing Natsu's arms and kicking out at the doctor.

"You keep your hands off him-byon!" he snarls. "Or I'll bite them off!"

"Are you kidding me?" Shamal squawks. "This one's a frickin attack dog? "What the hell does the mad hatter do? Smother people with bad headgear."

"Stay away-byon!" Ken yells back. "I got rabies!"

"Shamal, get out or I'll let him loose" Natsu warns, adjusting his hold. The man immediately steps back, heading to the living room.

"Yeesh, fine. Call me when the food's ready."

From his position in Natsu's arms, Ken hisses like an agitated cat.

"You're not a guest! Go away already!"

The man just ignores him, but Natsu is relieved the boy calms down once he's out of sight.

"What did I tell you about biting?"

"Don't tell me he didn't deserve it-byon!" Ken growls. Natsu shrugs.

"True…but Shamal has a lot of diseases" Natsu says. "I don't want you getting sick."

That stops the boy short, and he looks up in surprise before nodding in understanding.

"Okay-byon. I won't do it again."

Natsu drops his shoulders in relief and lets the boy down.

"Thank you."

"Can I get a knife for next time?"

"No!"

"Okay…chopsticks then?"

Natsu pauses at that, and Ken takes it as permission, digging through a drawer before he finds a wooden set and Ken scampers out of the kitchen. Natsu can hear him storming up the steps, hollering at the top of his lungs.

"Hey Tsuna! Can I borrow your pencil sharpener?"

Natsu immediately lunges out the room, yelling after him.

"Ken! Don't even think about it!"

He doesn't get an answer, and returns to the kitchen table, rubbing his temples at the headache that's managed to emerge in the last five minutes. After a few minutes, he makes a decision and grabs the phone.

"Hey Akiko, keep Mukuro and the others on the reserve list, but I think I'll take you up on those lessons. I have a feeling they're going to be useful."

* * *

By the end of the day, Shamal's hair is back to normal, and Mukuro's illusions no longer work, washing over the man with less effect than a stiff breeze. He's also gotten very good at predicting just when Natsu's self-proclaimed defenders (not guardians, he point blank refuses to call them guardians) will attack, leaving Natsu to count the number of holes created by sharp objects in the wall, and stave off the man by himself. It doesn't help that the trio _know_ Shamal is holding back – not a single one has come down with a disease, and it hurts what little shred of mafia pride they still have that they can't make him take them seriously.

Two days in, and Natsu finally snaps when he comes home from work to find discover Mukuro is showing _Tsuna_ how to use enough force to pierce skin with a sharpened pencil. The trio was one thing, but Tsuna did not need the extra psychological scarring – he was going to have enough trouble without adding an appreciation for sharp objects.

While Shamal was outside smoking a cigarette and the boys kept watch on the porch door, he slammed the international number into the phone and started pacing. When the other side picked up, he burst.

"I cannot _deal_ with this Lavina! Call him off!"

"Then hop on a plane Natsu" Lavina laughs. "I did warn you-"

"Lavina, if you don't get him out of this house the only reason I will be coming to Italy is to take that ring off your finger!"

"Natsu?" Lavina gasps, humour vanishing from her voice.

"He wants to put me in a dress and a wig Lavina" Natsu growls. "I don't _care_ if you think that's not a big deal, it is for me!"

Lavina doesn't answer, and Natsu starts kneading his eyes. The ring threat is a bald-faced lie, but he's at the end of his rope here. He needs to make her understand.

"I have spent a lot of my life getting my opinions and desires beaten down by other people who should have cared more than they did" he continues. "Most of them never meant to hurt me, but I'm not letting it happen again. Not for anyone."

"…I'm sorry" Lavina whispers. "I didn't know what he had planned, but I should have realised you wouldn't like it. He was far too enthusiastic about going to see you. I just…is there really no way you would be willing to come?"

"Not unless you can remove all the mafia from the mafia-wedding" Natsu replies.

There. That had to be the final say – even Lavina couldn't argue with that.

"…Then how about a compromise?"

Natsu groans. Gods! Lavina was almost worse than her son and Yamamoto. Combined!

"Hear me out!" she begs. "It's not the wedding itself that you have issues with, it's the reception and the inevitable mingling that follows, right? So, we have two receptions. One big, fancy and public for Eduardo's socialising, and a smaller private affair just for family and close friends. Attend the wedding, then hide out at the house with the kids until the final event."

He immediately prepares to argue…and then stops.

That…that could actually work. It would even mean Tsuna could meet Hayato, without the fear of the boy being spotted by anyone related to the Vongola. It would even give Mukuro, Ken and Chikusa some interaction with people who wouldn't judge their lack of social skills.

Lavina can clearly hear the hesitation, because she pushes forward.

"Tsuna and the rest of your wards don't have to be bored attending the wedding, they can meet Hayato and Bianchi, and some of the other kids in the direct family, and you don't have to interact with anyone that doesn't already know you."

"I'd still have to get through the wedding though" Natsu warns. "Anyone could try to trap me as I leave."

"Then Shamal can make up for his stupidity and be a bodyguard at the wedding in care anyone decides to avoid etiquette" Lavina counters. "He might have liked his privacy, but I'll scream holy hell at him tonight if he knocks up a fuss about losing his cover. Trust me, I can make him comply."

Natsu nods. He's not entirely sure how renowned Shamal is right now, but his plan had already been to be a type of escort, just on his own terms and no regard for Natsu's.

To be honest, making the man be an official escort would probably be the best kind of punishment for the man. Reborn and the other families would be hounding him for _months_. For a man who craved the solo life, that would be a special kind of hell.

"I admit, it sounds tempting" Natsu admits. "But isn't it a little late to be making that kind of alteration?"

"Are you kidding?" Lavina laughs. "I will **make** this work even if I have to cancel the whole thing and start from scratch. Please tell me this can work."

Natsu bites his lip.

"Natsu?"

He surrenders.

"Get Shamal to play ball, and I'll be there."

Lavina squeals.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou! I promise you won't regret it! I can't wait to see you and Tsuna and meet Mukuro and Ken and Chikusa-"

"You still have to convince Shamal" Natsu warns. "Don't count your chickens yet Lavina."

The woman bursts into laughter.

"Oh please, I say jump, Shamal will say how high. I'll see you soon Natsu!"

She hangs up, and almost immediately, Natsu hears a phone ring in the living room. When he wanders in, it's just in time to see Shamal walk inside and answer his mobile with a grin. Which quickly turns to a panicked grimace as whoever is on the other end yells loudly enough to be almost audible from the other side of the room. The boys watch in disbelief, only looking away when they spot Natsu in the doorway.

Mukuro is frowning, head cocked. Natsu looks away, catching eyes with Tsuna, and smiles.

"Pack your bags boys. We're going to Italy."


	8. Chapter 8

_To anyone who complains at how long this took - I was sick the majority of January and have been working two jobs since Mid-December while also trying to get in as much of a very specific extra curricular as I can in a season, and trying to complete Persona 5. I literally get maybe 5 hours a week to write, and I'm lucky if I can get 1,000 usable words in that time._

 _Also, to make up for it, this a 10k chapter, so enjoy._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 8**

Natsu was contemplating if the last chunk of space in his bag should be reserved for an additional shirt or as space for things the kids would inevitably forget, when he heard yelling from down the hall.

"Naaaatsuuuu?"

He blinks, and chooses to holler back

"Yes Ken?"

"Do letter openers count as dangerous goods?"

Natsu sighs and rubs his eyes.

"Yes! As do knives, scissors, sharpened chopsticks and anything else you can think of that you can stab someone with!"

Honestly, he's had this conversation with his foster kids at least three times now. They're still trying to wrap their heads around the 'civilian' part of civilian travel. By this point, if he never finds out how they originally made it to the Japan, he'll be a very happy man.

Something thumps down the hall, and Ken calls back.

"How about fireworks?"

Natsu freezes.

"Ken. Are there fireworks in your room?"

There must be slightly more growl in his voice than he meant, because there's immediately a lot of mumbling and frantic shuffling.

"Noooooooo."

Natsu drops the bag and heads down the hall.

"Ken, I know I didn't have fireworks in this house, and you didn't have them when you moved in, so if you've brought explosives into this house, I don't care how you got them, but they are going right- "

He slams their door open, to reveal Ken frantically slamming the bedroom window down while Chikusa shoves paper wrappings in a bin and Mukuro jerks back, clearly hoping to grab the door handle before Natsu grabbed it.

"There are absolutely no explosives in this room" Mukuro blurts out, half panicked smile on his face. Ken and Chikusa immediately start nodding in reply, and Natsu's eyes just flit to the window.

"…Are there any fireworks in the very flammable tree in the backyard?" he asks.

Ken and Chikusa glance at each other, and Natsu sighs. Again.

"When we get back from Italy, I'm going to give you a list of contraband I don't want in this house until you can legally own it, and the next day, I'm going to search every inch of this house and the garden, and I will find none of them, agreed?"

"Agreed" two voices chime.

"…When you say 'legally'- "

"Agreed, Mukuro?" Natsu warns, and Mukuro bows his head.

"…Agreed Natsu."

Natsu smiles.

"Good to hear."

* * *

"You know you're going to find at least a dozen pieces of contraband when you get home right?"

Natsu rolls his eyes.

"Out of my room Shamal."

"Haven't set foot in it!"

Natsu glances back, and his eyebrows raise when he realises the Doctor is telling the truth. He's standing in the doorway, leaning on the frame, but both feet are firmly planted in the hallway. When he spots Natsu's surprise, he quirks a grin.

"Despite popular opinion, I do understand the concept of boundaries, at least when it comes to territory. Gonna invite me in?"

He didn't know his eyebrows could get any higher, but Shamal laughs regardless.

"Yeah, didn't think you were that stupid. So, got a suit or two for this shindig?"

"I'm covered" Natsu replies. "One suit for the wedding, another for the reception, and some clothes for child wrangling in-between."

"I'd recommend one more suit" Shamal offers. "In Italy, always carry one more suit than you think you'll need."

Natsu hides the smile. He remembers Reborn offering him the very same advice once.

"How about you? Guessing you have some stupidly oversized mansion full of suits to take your pick from."

"Naturally" Shamal offers, without a hint of shame. "I haven't worn off the rack since I was in my tweens. I have closets bigger than this house."

"And yet, not a single ounce of a class" Natsu mutters. "Did you get the tickets for the kids?"

The Doctor digs into a pocket and reveals four tickets.

"Four economy tickets for a direct flight to Italy. Even got one of them a window seat."

Natsu frowns.

"Economy? I thought you said you were getting first class tickets?"

Not that he was complaining, but he _definitely_ remembers Shamal saying they were flying first class.

"Well, yeah, for _us"_ Shamal replies, brandishing another set. "I wasn't wasting first class on bratlings."

Natsu's jaw drops.

"Shamal, I am not leaving four under fives alone in Economy for twelve hours!" he squawks. "Tsuna will have a mental breakdown, and Mukuro will give everyone _else_ a breakdown."

"They'll be fine!" Shamal mocks. "That's what we have flight attendants for."

"Shamal, change my ticket, or I will" Natsu warns. " _After_ telling Lavina your babysitting plan."

The man winces, face paling, and stuffs the tickets back into his pocket.

"You know, most people would be elated at the thought of not spending 12 hours in a tin box right next to their kids" Shamal mutters, stepping back and heading for the stairs. "You know I promised Lavina I wouldn't let you out of my sight once we left this house? That means I have to sit in Economy too. I don't even know where Economy **is** on a plane!"

"I'm sure you'll adjust!" Natsu yells back, grinning as he hears angry Italian cursing in addition to heavy footsteps.

He probably does have a point about the additional suit though. If he shifts some things around he should be able to fit something-

The thought immediately breaks off when the downstairs fills with explosions, and a very outraged Doctor screaming in alarm.

"My bag!"

Natsu darts out and leans over the bannister, just in time to see the last few blasts of coloured gunpowder bursting into the hallway. In the distance he can hear Tsuna screaming 'Hiei!', probably throwing himself under the bed to hide from the noise.

"Ken!" he yells.

"What? They're **not** in my room!"

* * *

Two days later, Shamal is slumped in his seat on the cramped plane, rubbing his eyes as he leans forward.

"Are we there yet?"

Natsu doesn't even look up from the airplane safety leaflet.

"We haven't even taken off yet Shamal. Mukuro, have you seen this."

The boy, seated between Natsu and Shamal, rolls his eyes. Neither Shamal or Mukuro are happy with the seating positions, but Mukuro had taken one look at the tickets and shoved past Natsu for the middle seat.

"There's no need Natsu, it's all very obvious."

The back of Shamal's seat jerks forward, and the Doctor's hands start twitching. Natsu immediately shoves the plastic sheet into the boy's hands and stands up in the aisle.

"Humour me. I need to check on the others."

He takes a step back, and sure enough, Ken is in the window seat, legs ramrod straight and angling to kick again. Chikusa has his nose in the safety sheet, while Tsuna immediately clamps his hands on the edges of Natsu's shirt when he comes close.

"He won't stop Dad. I tried."

"It's fine Tsuna" Natsu tells him, eyes focused on the blonde, who when spotting the new witness, drops his legs and flinches.

"Ken, you're going to be in a cramped space with Shamal for the next 12 hours, and he already hates you. Do you really want to find out what 12-hour diseases Shamal got through customs?"

Both Ken and Chikusa both droop in their seats. Despite Natsu's multiple warnings, airport security had a field day with both of their bags. He's relatively certain Shamal bribed someone to keep them from getting arrested – referring to his kids as 'precocious' isn't the greatest alibi when the scanner picks up what looks like a handmade bear trap.

Absolutely nothing out of the order was found in Mukuro's bag, but frankly that's more scary than relieving.

The problem resolved, Natsu tries to move back to his seat, only to feel Tsuna's hands clench tight.

"Can I sit with you?"

Before Natsu can answer, Mukuro hoists himself up onto the top of his chair, looming over in anger.

"No!"

"Hiei!"

Natsu scowls, but Mukuro is already wincing, hunkering down at the dismay caused.

"I mean…not yet? We can swap later? You can play with Chikusa and Ken for now."

Chikusa's head jerks up.

"What? Oh, yes."

Tsuna doesn't look completely convinced, but his hands release, and he settles in his seat, allowing Natsu to move back to his own. Mukuro and Shamal ignore him, choosing to glare at each other.

"Being a little possessive, aren't you brat?"

"I'm not leaving you alone with Natsu" Mukuro replies. "And Tsuna's too naïve to stop you."

"Natsu's an adult, I'm sure he can handle me for half a day."

"You're an adult, shouldn't you know better?"

"Children, behave" Natsu chides, settling back in. "I'd like to get through this flight without any headaches."

"Then you should have let us sit in first class like I planned" Shamal mutters, but a grin slides onto his face regardless.

"Besides, once the movie starts and occupies your brood, maybe we can finally have a decent conversation. Gotta say I'm more than a little interested in your mysterious backstory."

Natsu frowns.

"There's not really that much to tell."

"Oh come on now, you can tell me-"

"Do you know how many planes crash every year?"

They both blink, and look down at Mukuro, who is smirking at Shamal.

"It's supposedly really rare, something like one in every 16 million, but if you think how many flights leave every day, its more common than you'd think."

"Kid, you really think this is the best thing to talk about right-"

"It's actually really easy it is to bring a plane down" Mukuro continues. "It doesn't even need to be intentional, with so many electrical components, all it would take is one little spark in the right place and-"

"Seriously?" Shamal snaps. "Can't you be a normal kid for five minutes?"

Mukuro grins.

"Well, I did hear a song in the playground a few days ago, do you want to hear it?"

"Not really."

 _"I know a song that will get on your nerves…"_

Shamal immediately turns pleading eyes to the only other adult.

"Natsu…"

Natsu is already digging out earplugs.

"Don't want to hear it. You're a grown man, I'm sure you can handle it."

"Maybe _we can finally have a decent conversation_ " Mukuro offers, grinning like a devil. In reply, Shamal flags down up a passing flight attendant.

"How quickly can I get a drink, and how many can you bring me?"

* * *

Turns out, if he shells out enough bills, the answers are, very quickly, and quite a few. Even considering the size of the bottles, six hours in, the Doctor had downed enough liquor to knock out lesser men, and he's not showing any signs of stopping.

Although to be fair, considering he's sitting next to Mukuro, who is doing everything in his power to keep the man from talking to Natsu, and driving him nuts in the process. The three in the back are completely focused on the inflight movie – albeit with Ken yelling and kicking the chair in front of him, but sly enough that even Shamal can't insist it's not the boy just being overly rambunctious. Natsu should probably intervene, but it's keeping two of his biggest headaches occupied, meaning he can slap on an eye mask and worry about nothing but the odd request from Tsuna behind him.

Despite what his former Guardians might have thought, he never claimed to be a Saint. He could be selfish when it was convenient. And not trying to fend off Shamal's questions and general…'Shamal-ness' was definitely one of those times.

And frankly, Mukuro's not even being that irritating. He hasn't even come close to matching Lambo at his worse – admittedly his many macabre statistics on the dangers of flight travel are a little unnerving, and he's genuinely put some effort into learning the most annoying habits of young children that Natsu's never seen him do before, but he only starts up whenever Shamal tries to talk to the man on Mukuro's other side. It must be the drink hampering him - even _Ryohei_ would have figured out this pattern by now.

"-Do you think if there was explosive decompression, Mist flames would be able to work in time to re-construct whatever broke?"

Shamal – who had been constructing a question regarding 'Tsuna's bio-dad,' quickly shuts up and glares down at the boy. He has at least learned that trying to talk over Mukuro's comments just results in the boy poking him in painful places.

"Brat, you are years too young to even be thinking about performing something like-"

"So, it could be done, say, just after _someone_ got blown out?"

"Only if _someone else_ had a flair for overcomplicated dramatics and no common sense" Shamal snaps, and shoves the boys head down, all but leaning on the boys back and shoulders.

"Come one, give me something" Shamal begs. "How you got the rings, how you knew to break the curse, why you saved Lavina, how you knew where the brats were, the name you had before Natsu, something! I've been playing nice for hours; I'm owed!"

Natsu bites back a smile.

"I don't owe you anything Shamal. This was your idea, remember?"

Before the man can reply, the man's face goes viciously white, and he all but throws himself off Mukuro, who is grinning as he sits up, his fist rising from below the doctor's waist. Before the man could react, his seat jerks again with Ken yelling something at the movie screen, and Shamal snaps, finally glaring down at the boy in-between him and his current interest.

"Kid, I'm a world-renowned assassin, with a hundred ways to kill you without any suspicion, even in his cramped tin can. Are you actually _trying_ to piss me off?"

Mukuro looks at him in mock horror.

"Of course I'm not. What kind of person do you think I am?"

Shamal grits his teeth and forces himself to look out the window. As such, he misses the horror turning into a cocky grin.

" _Trying_ suggests I'm failing."

With a snarl, Shamal lunges round, hands raised and heading for Mukuro's neck.

"That's it, you little brat!"

With a squawk, Natsu yanks off his mask and tries to yank Mukuro out of the Doctor's way, unbuckling his seatbelt and pulling him across the seats.

"Mukuro, why don't you go for a walk. Go ask the flight attendants how to cause decompression or something."

"But I already know how to-"

"Go. For. A. Walk, Mukuro."

The boy frowns, but complies. Natsu keeps him in view until he enters the next segment, then turns his attention to Shamal, who is knocking back his last mini bottle of alcohol.

"I'm going to kill him" he hisses, thunking the little bottle on the tray. "That kid is a walking corpse."

Natsu's eyes flash orange.

"Shamal, he's five."

"He's **Satan**!" the Doctor snaps.

Natsu shakes his head, and decides to take pity on him.

"You realise that if you stop trying to interrogate me, he'll probably leave you alone for the rest of the flight?"

Shamal is clenching and unclenching his fists, muttering something under his breath, before he recovered and gives a half-hearted smirk Natsu's way.

"I didn't get where I am today by giving up easily Natsu. One way or another I'm going to learn your secrets, if just to satisfy my own curiosity. I'm not going to be deterred because it's upsetting for a child. Even if the child is a pit spawn straight from hell."

"Gee, I'm flattered."

Shamal scowls as he spots the boy walking back to Natsu.

"Short walk brat."

Natsu wants to agree, but is silenced when Mukuro merely points down the aisle, where there are flight attendants heading down.

"The food tray is coming."

And none of the three boys have yet to miss a meal if given the option. Right.

Shamal scowls as Mukuro returns to his seat, but relaxes when Mukuro's eyes stay on the woman heading towards them with vicious intensity. Even behind them, Ken quiets when he starts smelling food, standing up in his seat and leaning over Shamal's seat in anticipation.

The doctor immediately starts flirting with the attendant, who takes it with professional grace and lifts the tray over Natsu and Mukuro towards Shamal.

Natsu's intuition spikes just as Mukuro throws his hands up and whacks the tray, dislodging it from the attendant's grip, and sending it flying towards their other seatmate. Shamal has just enough time to realise what's coming, when the tray's contents crash into him, tinfoil dislodging and splattering his shirt in gravy and vegetables.

"Oops" Mukuro offers blandly as the flight attendant panics.

"Oh Sir! I am so sorry!"

Shamal doesn't yell, frozen as he gawps at the spilled meal on his shirt. Natsu just holds his head in his hands and wonders how much of Mukuro's insanity was due to the experimentation, or if he was just born this way.

Suddenly, the enraged man stands, and Natsu tenses.

The doctor wouldn't, not on a crowded plane-

"Oi, Junior!" Shamal snaps, shoving past Natsu and looming over Tsuna. "You're getting your wish, swap with me."

"Hiei?"

"Up, up, up!" Shamal warns, unbuckling the boys seat and lifting him up and over, straight into Natsu's lap. "I'll take my chances with Feral and Headgear."

Tsuna instantly clamps his hands on Natsu's shirt again, perfectly happy with the arrangement, while the attendant, clearly relieved Shamal isn't turning on her, rushes off for a clean towel while the trolley continues towards the next line. Mukuro on the other hand, merely hops over to the window seat so Natsu can coax Tsuna down. When he succeeds, Mukuro leans down, shuffling around the floor before finding the dessert still encased in plastic and offering it as a peace offering.

"Cookie?"

* * *

At the Arrival gate, it's probably a testament to the driver's professionalism that he doesn't even bat an eye at the bedraggled doctor accompanying the androgynous man and four kids. Shamal changed the second the plane landed, choosing to remain in the filthy shirt throughout the flight just in case 'Thing One and Thing Two plan a sequel,' but it's clear he's not had a great flight.

Not that the kids look much better. Tsuna is starting to bob his head and Natsu would dearly like to carry him the rest of the way, but Mukuro's constant deluge on Shamal has finally taken its toll. He conked out with an hour of the flight to go and remained so even as they disembarked. It's a testament to how effective he was that Shamal hadn't even attempted to start up conversation, deciding that any chance of waking Mukuro wasn't worth any reward. Between carrying him, his carry on and pulling the suitcase, Tsuna has to settle for holding the now very wrinkled shirt edge. Chikusa looks as exhausted as Tsuna, but Ken – the only kid who doesn't look like he's just endured a 12-hour flight and still clearly has energy to burn – is sticking to him like glue and making sure he keeps up.

"Dr Shamal, Mr Sawada" the Driver greets, dropping the cardboard greeting and holding his hand for Shamal to shake, which the doctor does almost subconsciously. "I hope your flight was-"

"Let's spare the platitudes and get in the car" Shamal says, in a tone that's probably more desperate than snappy than he wants. "They cut me off at 13 bottles and I have a desperate need for a bar and a bed, in any order."

The driver's lips twitch, but he nods his head in understanding, and turns to Natsu.

"May I take your bags?"

Natsu gratefully hands him both pieces of luggage, and immediately scoops up Tsuna, who fidgets a little until he can find a good balancing spot around Mukuro and gives a hum of approval. He's semi-asleep by the time he's being belted into the limousine, and both he, Chikusa and Mukuro start to lean on each other as they head to their destination. Ken however, eyes up Shamal and makes a point to sit in-between Shamal and Natsu even as he keeps his eyes out the window to see exactly where they're going. Shamal eyes him up, glances over at the sleeping pile of kids, then at Natsu, before sighing and leaning his head back on the glass, closing his eyes.

"Just wake me when we get there."

* * *

Lavina and Eduardo are waiting in the main hallway when the group make their way through the doors, and theSun immediately lights up, darting towards them with glee.

"Shamal! Natsu! I'm so happy you made it!"

She reaches Shamal first, who has his arms wide with a delighted grin. Lavina merely sidesteps the hug and gives him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Not before you shower Shamal sweetie" she says, moving towards Natsu. Her hands cup his cheeks and she gives him a kiss on each cheek.

"Thank you, Natsu" Lavina greets, and glances down at the trio of very sleepy children, and Ken, who's the only one that raises a hand in greeting. When she kneels down, Tsuna gives a sleepy smile.

"Hello Miss Lavina."

"Hello again Tsunayoshi. Did you have a good flight?"

Tsuna nods.

"I'm tired…"

Lavina smiles back. "Well don't worry, we've got you and your Dad a whole suite on the third floor that you can rest up in."

She then takes in the other children.

"Now let's see, you must be…Mukuro, Chikusa, and Ken" she says, pointing to each of the boys. "Did I get that right?"

"Spot on" Natsu replies for them. "And they all could use a bed while the grownups talk."

"Correction" Shamal interjects, making for the stairwell. "You can talk. This adult has a four-poster bed with a down filled mattress in easy reach of a minibar with his name on it. Whatever you plan, you can fill me in at breakfast. See ya."

Eduardo eyes him as he walks up.

"Should we stop him?"

"Oh, I wouldn't bother" Lavina offers, standing up and grabbing his hand. "The longer he knows about it, the longer he has to try and talk us out of it. Shamal is best handled last minute, we all know this. Now let's get the tykes settled in, and go over the battle plans so Natsu can join them. Unless-"

She frowns over at Natsu, who is already picking Tsuna up while Ken half piggybacks Chikusa. "Unless you'd rather wait unti-"

"Oh no" Natsu warns. "We are getting this hammered out, or I am not going to sleep a wink. Come on boys."

"But I'm not tired!"

"Can I stay up and listen to the plan?" Mukuro half mumbles, eyes more closed that he probably wants. Natsu just grabs his hand and tugs him towards the stairs.

"Sleep Mukuro. You've done your part, now you sit back, relax and let me do mine."

* * *

All things considered, it's not the best plan Natsu has ever come up with, but it's workable and works with what he's got on hand, so it's what they're going with. It even gets Lavina's mark of approval, which means Eduardo has no argument. Shamal however, gapes at them all over a large cup of coffee when he wakes up for breakfast the next morning.

"I hate this plan."

Natsu doesn't even pause as he bites into another slice of toast.

"So you've said."

Shamal growls and pulls at his tie.

"Hungover and about to piss off one of the most dangerous men in the universe. After sitting through my second least favourite public ceremony. What did I do to deserve this?"

Natsu's lips quirk. "Well-"

"Ah!"

Shamal's hand jerks up.

"Don't even start."

Eduardo groans, rubbing his eyes.

"I'm with you. I'm going to lose so many business deals over this."

Lavina's lips quirk, and she reaches for her fiancé, arm sliding round his shoulder.

"Sorry, but I'm pulling the Bridezilla clause. If you want to make me happy, you'll do this. And in exchange, I'll make you _very_ happy tonight."

Shamal raises his hand.

"And what do I get for helping out with this little shindig?"

Natsu rolls his eyes and Lavina mock glares.

"You get to make up for making Natsu feel so uncomfortable that his toddler army took to making a _crossbow_ out of the coat hangers in their closet to ambush you with last night."

"Wait, they were doing what?"

Lavina waves a hand.

"Don't worry, taken care of. Distracted them with food and a ridiculously large tv. Should keep them occupied until the party starts. I was going to introduce them to Hayato and Bianchi beforehand, but it might not be the best idea to give them ideas before a public ceremony. Bianchi's still adjusting to the whole thing, and Hayato…"

"Has a creative personality?" Natsu offers.

"That's one way to put it" Eduardo chuckles. "Thankfully, we've arranged several entertainers for the party. Everything from the simple to the extraordinarily expensive. It should keep them all occupied long enough for everyone to relax.

Lavina claps her hands together. "So, if everyone's on the same page, lets get to work. We have a wedding to attend, and some of the biggest crime syndicates in the world to confuse.

Eduardo and Shamal groan again, and Natsu smiles into his cup.

* * *

The wedding is being held in a ridiculously fancy cathedral, with a name Natsu can probably pronounce but isn't going to try. Perhaps he's just too Japanese to appreciate European architecture, but giant stained-glass windows and gaudy religious sculptures hanging from every awning have always been too overwhelming for his tastes. Not to mention Reborn beating in all the weaknesses such décor provides – he can see at least five blatantly obvious blind spots from the entrance alone. But tradition is tradition, and for a blatantly criminal organisation, the mafia are very big on doing things to religion. It makes about as much sense as everything else they do, so by this point, Natsu knows it's best to just go along with it.

As planned, Natsu and Shamal slip into the church the same time as Eduardo – right at the last minute and through a side door so nobody can approach beforehand. There's two seats in the front row waiting for them, right next to members of Bicicletta family who have been well briefed on the no question policy. Natsu is dressed in the same outfit he wore to the Arcobaleno curse breaking, and although the hood obscures his view somewhat, he can still see the surprise on some of the guests faces when he arrives with Shamal. Some of them are very dirty and aimed straight at the doctor.

"Wow, you really did manage to keep your connection to me quiet."

Shamal chuckles as they take their seats.

"I'm not stupid. You're a hot commodity and I'm still working on my rep. Don't quite have the influence to say no when families start knocking on my doors for info. After today? Probably going to have to leave Italy for a couple of months until the heat dies down."

His lips quirk for a moment.

"Normally I'd ask if I could crash with you, but think I'll avoid the bratlings. Kids are not my thing."

"I think the feeling is mutual on that end" Natsu mutters, but before Shamal can reply, organ music fills the air, and Shamal's head whips back at ridiculous speed.

"Now this is the only good part of a wedding" he chuckles, waiting for the bridal party to enter.

To Natsu's astonishment, there are no bridesmaids, just a flower girl and ring bearer in the form of Bianchi and Hayato. The boy is grinning ear to ear, skipping so much that Natsu's not sure the rings will make it to the end of the aisle, while Bianchi…isn't exactly frowning, but she's not smiling either. It's the look Xanxus used to wear whenever he couldn't get out of a meeting where Tsuna was present – Lussuria once coined it the 'Just-found-out-the-pre-nup-negated-alimony' look. However, nobody seems to notice, because all eyes are now on the bride entering the church.

She's wearing a dress of white lace and silk with long sleeves. Natsu knows nothing about dresses, but Lavina referred to it as an Empire style, with no fitted waist, instead beginning to flare outwards from just below her chest. Her neck is almost completely hidden by the impressive necklace ordained with yellow stones. Her hair is mostly loose, with only the upper half tied in an ornate braid, while the front bangs hang loose, hidden mostly by her veil. It's an unorthodox choice overall, but Lavina wears it well.

The two children are ushered out the main hall once the ceremony starts, which is not surprising – the catholic ceremony is neither short nor particularly interesting for children. Natsu at least, has never attended one, so has initial curiosity to keep him awake.

And there's also that warm fuzzy feeling he gets when he sees Lavina start to cry. She's going to live a long happy life with her husband and her son and stepdaughter. So far, the only thing he's managed to achieve on his own since he came to this time. It's pretty amazing to see this day in person.

And his eyes aren't tearing up when the Priest formally announces the bride and groom as man and wife, and the room stands to burst into applause as they kiss. Not a bit.

Shamal on the other hand, is glancing at his watch rather than celebrating. As the clapping dies down, he gives Natsu a look, and the two run towards the door they came in. It's not quite fast enough to stay out of sight, but before anyone can pursue, the bride and groom – rather than walk back down the aisle, head straight after them, vanishing out of sight, and leaving the wedding in a state of flux.

* * *

From up in the rafters, a five-year-old dressed in a black suit and fedora watches the escape with an amused grin.

He would give the Bicicletta family credit, despite his impressive resources, Reborn had failed utterly at obtaining a proper invitation to the wedding, which had resorted to him breaking in and watching in secret. He's certain the security perimeter checks he did in exchange however more than makes up for the lack of etiquette, and there's a particularly expensive gift from the registry being sent to their home to make up for what he's about to do now.

It's not that he doesn't respect Natsu's right to privacy, but Reborn has long since learned not to take mysterious, faceless men at face value. He's still growing back the remaining four feet of his original height from the last time, and Natsu doesn't make sense.

If he'd vanished from the Mafia entirely Reborn could have let it go, but with Fon's debt now wiped clear, his brain wouldn't stop thinking about it. What was the end game? Why save a no-name Mistress of a minor Familia? Why spend the favour of an Arcobaleno wiping out another family if you're not taking over the territory or sending a clear warning? Why – if Fon can be believed, do you waste _another_ debt finding the children of the massacre safe homes instead of taking them in yourself as loyal underlings?

Reborn might not have the Sky Arcobaleno's talent for foresight, or the Vongola Intuition, but he did not get where he is today by being stupid, and Natsu is an equation that doesn't add up no matter what he does. The hitman needs to know. If nothing else, he needs to know what Natsu will want from him, if just to give him the satisfaction of having an answer.

He already knows the play Natsu is pulling. When members of one family leave for another through marriage (which in mafia is more common than you'd think), the bride and groom often have a meeting to 'officially' separate. Normally it's done before the ceremony, but directly afterwards isn't unheard of, especially if Natsu wasn't in Italy until this morning. The four of them have flown into a room just before the exit. Once complete, Shamal will adorn his own white cloak (and the Doctor had better hope he didn't get that ring on his finger _before_ Reborn started looking for information or he is going to have a **very** bad day next time they meet up) and Lavina and Eduardo will then emerge with 'Natsu' to escape out the front door, while the real one flees for the safety of the mansion.

Good plan, but Reborn's seen it before. Hell, he's _planned_ it before. He knows exactly who he's following when they walk out, and it won't be the happy trio.

As expected, a few minutes later, just as the voices in the crowd were getting antsy, out come the bride and groom and their VIP…who, as the couple walk down the aisle, breaks off and watches them head for the exit, leaving him unattended and at the mercy of the hoard's itching to speak.

…Interesting play, but Reborn's not falling for it. He heads towards the wall and his entry point, grinning when he spots Natsu walking out the door and heading straight for the car Reborn spotted waiting earlier. He's off the roof and in the shrubbery by the time the door opens, which gives the hitman mere seconds to act. Thankfully, he'd tampered with the car when it first arrived for exactly this moment.

By the time the door is closed and Natsu is settled in the car, Reborn is already by the boot and swinging himself onto the roof, where theSunroof is opening automatically at his request. As the car drives off, Reborn swings himself into the hole, landing with ease next to his target.

"Chaos, Natsu" he greets (and he's so glad his vocal chords have finally grown strong enough to do the correct version of that greeting). "I trust you enjoyed the ceremony."

To his disappointment, Natsu doesn't appear surprised to see him. He is surprised however, when the man just laughs and leans back, hands crossed.

"Less than you might think. Seeing a woman bind herself to a monogamous relationship till death with someone that isn't me is a real bummer."

Reborn frowns. He _knows_ that voice.

"…Shamal?"

'Natsu' pulls back his hood to reveal the Doctor, wearing a semi-terrified grin.

"Afternoon. By the way, the driver's been instructed not to stop till we get to our destination, a hotel in the city centre. Figured you'd be staying at the Marchioness Grande again?"

The Hitman's eyes narrow, and Shamal's shoulders sag as he feels the killing intent emanating from the five-year-old body.

"I hope you have a _very_ good explanation for this."

Shamal just laughs, crossing his hands behind his head.

"What can I say? I could never refuse the request of a woman."

Reborn sighs, pulling at the rim of his hat.

"That weakness will be the death of you one day" he says, with a bite that suggests death might still come via him. "So, Natsu actually walked into the church to face the families? That was more daring than I expected."

"Nope" Shamal offers. "Anyone who tries to corral that Natsu is going to be very disappointed. Lavina hasn't just got me wrapped around her little finger."

Reborn's eyes widen at the implications, but almost immediately starts chuckling.

"Well played Natsu. Well played indeed."

* * *

As Natsu walks out the door of the church, the woman on his arm sighs in devastation.

"It says a lot about human nature that we're getting away with this."

Natsu's hands just clench tighter around her arm.

"True, but you know what they say. If it's stupid and it works, it's not as stupid as you think."

They quickly make it to the car, avoiding any well wishers and slamming the door shut as quickly as possible. The driver, already briefed, immediately sped off back to the mansion.

Natsu immediately yanks off the fake moustache and styled wig before he undoes the buttons of Eduardo's dress jacket. Underneath, he'd needed to wear a padded shirt, which quickly falls to the floor as he leans back and sighs in relief. Lavina keeps her eyes averted throughout the dress down, eyes focused on the windows.

"…You're certain no one will hurt Eduardo when they learn of the deception?"

Natsu shakes his head.

"Positive. At the end of the day, most mafioso understand the concept of paying a debt. Considering I haven't requested anything obvious from him despite your situation, playing body double won't be that out with possibility. Especially when they knew full well I didn't want to interact with any of them.

"Still…"

"Don't worry. He has his own bodyguards hanging back in case anyone thinks otherwise, remember?"

His lips twitch.

"Shamal on the other hand…he has to deal with Reborn. He's not going to have a good evening."

Lavina winces.

"Shamal has always had a good relationship with Reborn, it's what gives him a lot of clout. I'm not sure the doctor will consider your partnership of higher value than his alliance with Reborn."

To be honest, Natsu's not certain either. It all depends on how much Reborn will respect Guardian responsibility…and Shamal's weakness for women. Hopefully, the sheer lack of information Shamal has will be enough for Reborn to think he genuinely knows nothing of value. The Doctor giving up his address is admittedly a high possibility, but it's a gamble he knew he'd have to take the day he gave it to Lavina.

"I'll worry about that if Shamal talks" Natsu replies. "For now, I'm just letting myself appreciate a plan that went without a hitch. Believe me, that does not happen often. Let's get back to the mansion, I don't like leaving the kids alone for long periods of time. I keep expecting to come home to a black hole in the living room or something."

Lavina bites down a chuckle.

"You're such a great Dad."

That had Natsu blinking.

"Really? Because I think my kids are likely to take out half of Japan if left unsupervised?"

The bride just smiles.

"Because you worry when they're out of sight, and don't ever doubt their capabilities."

' _Don't think it really counts when I've already seen their capabilities and what happens when they're out of sight'_ Natsu thinks to himself, but smiles back regardless.

* * *

By the time the limo was riding through the gates of the mansion estate, it's clear the party celebrations are well on their way to beginning. There are already fireworks going off, and hoards of people scurrying around the grounds with frightful efficiency. It's a credit to their skill that they barely give Lavina or Natsu a second glance as they get on with their work.

Inside the building is just as busy, but there's a small hoard collecting on the main staircase that's far more familiar. Tsuna immediately lights up as Natsu walks in, jumping to his feet and trying to run down the stairs.

"Dad!"

He gets down three steps before he trips over himself and careens down the rest. Thankfully Natsu, completely aware of how that would end, had started running the second Tsuna stood, and managed to catch him inches before his head hit the ground.

"You need to be more careful Tsuna" Natsu warns, setting him right and smiling at the rest of the boys, who were watching with half panicked faces.

"Good morning. I hope you haven't been any trouble for our hosts?"

To his astonishment, it's Chikusa whose eyes slide to the side, while Ken and Mukuro smile.

"They gave us access to the movie theatre" Mukuro tells him. "And breakfast was a buffet."

"I got to have crepes **and** waffles" Ken announces with pride.

"Well, I hope you all kept some of your appetite for this afternoon" Natsu replies with a grin. "Lavina says there should be plenty of food along with the entertainment."

"Cake and ice cream?" Tsuna pipes up, and Natsu shrugs.

"Maybe. Lavina…"

He suddenly realises the bride is no longer with him, but as he stands from the crouch, she re-emerges from a room, along with an older woman and-

Natsu's heart skips.

"Hayato."

The boy smiles, glancing up at Lavina, who nods – and the boy gives a shaky bow.

"Good morning Natsu" he says, in shaky Japanese. "it is…nice…meet you."

Natsu bows back.

"I'm happy to meet you too, Hayato" he replies with genuine honesty.

There's a tug on his shirt, and he glances down to see Tsuna by his side, flanked by the three-suspicious mafia bred boys. His hand automatically drops to Tsuna's head, trying to encourage his confidence, as he introduces the Storm to the Sky for the first time this timeline.

"This is my son, Tsuna" he says in Italian. "And this is Mukuro, Chikusa and Ken."

He immediately switches back to Japanese. "Boys, this is Hayato, Lavina's son."

All four of them bow in greeting, and Lavina steps up.

"This is Gracia" she says, introducing the woman at her side. "She's one of Hayato and Bianchi's linguist tutors in addition to his nanny. She's agreed to watch the boys and help translate whenever required, especially for Tsuna. I wasn't certain how bilingual Ken and Chikusa are, and it didn't seem fair to rely on Mukuro all day."

Ken seems relieved, while Chikusa looks more confused. To be fair, their Japanese is great for their age, if not as fluent as Mukuro, but it might have been a tall order to make them actively translate for an afternoon.

"There will be more children in attendance too" Lavina promises. "Mostly from the family, but quite a few civilians from my side will be here as well. This way, even if they get separated, Tsuna will be able to talk to anyone he wants."

Tsuna looks a little afraid at that.

"Can't I just stay with you, Dad?" he asks, looking up in mild panic.

"Don't worry Tsuna" Natsu insists, kneeling down again. "There's going to be a lot to do, it'll be a lot of fun."

"Mum invited the coolest guy ever!" Hayato insists, eyes lighting up. "Sis and I begged and begged, and she and Dad finally agreed to invite him. He can do so many cool tricks, it's going to be awesome!"

Tsuna's eyes get wider and wider as Gracia translates, while the three look relatively curious at Hayato's enthusiasm. Lavina takes advantage of it, pushing her son forward.

"Hayato, why don't you tell them all about your idol, while Natsu gets freshened up" she says, giving Natsu a smile. "I'm sure he'd like to get changed after all the fuss today."

"Strange thing to hear from a bride on _her_ wedding day" Natsu jokes, but he can all but hear the much less awkward suit calling to him from his room, and heads up the stairs to the sounds of Hayato rapturing on in fevered Italian.

* * *

When Natsu descends into the party, it's already in full swing. The outside grounds are teeming with well dressed well-wishers, with tasteful decorations, a string quartet and full black-tie waiters wandering around carrying plates of champagne and ridiculously tiny and overcomplicated hors d'oeuvres. As such, in his expensive-but-relatively-dull suit, Natsu wanders through the crowd with a comfortable invisibility.

He quickly spots Lavina and Eduardo entertaining in the main square. The man doesn't seem any worse for wear after his act as a distraction, although his shoulders do seem a little tense. Lavina doesn't appear to notice though, all but leaning on his shoulder and wearing a very satisfied grin. He's happy to leave them to the guests given that they didn't get that opportunity at the church.

He hasn't seen Shamal at all, but considering the man had said he'd probably hit a bar with Reborn and only hit the party in its final hours, that's not surprising. Wedding parties are hardly his thing.

When he steps further out of the main throng, things become slightly less high class, the decorations brighter and the noises louder. At the edge of the crowd, he sees children and a handful of adults around a juggler and a magician, while the faint sounds of what he _thinks_ is a DJ hit his ears.

However, he's also picking up the sound of an engine, and there's no denying the huge crowd of both children and adults at the very end of the grounds. As he moves closer, he sees ramps and metal circles suspended in the air – it's clearly a makeshift stunt ground. Rather elaborate for a wedding, but he's quickly learning that the Bicicletta family don't do anything by halves. At the edge of the crowd, he spots the boys still in the custody of Gracia, and moves over.

"So this is where you all are" he calls, slightly amused at the quick snapping of four heads in unison.

"Dad, this is so cool!" Tsuna insists, eyes bright. "He's amazing."

"We need to get a motorbike-byon!" Ken yells.

"I told you" Hayato says with pride. "Skull is amazing!"

Natsu freezes, smile dropping from his face.

"…Skull?"

He hears the roar of an engine, and suddenly, there's a purple motorbike leaping off a ramp and arching through the air, speeding towards the other ramp almost as if it has wings. The rider waves to the crowd of mostly children and teens before landing with grace Natsu wouldn't have thought possible.

However, that's not what makes his jaw drop and heart sink. It's the shape of the driver, a figure far too small to be anything more than a child, dressed in purple leathers he knows on sight.

The driver turns the bike with a quick screech, before he yanks the bike up onto its back wheel and starts doing circles while the audience claps and Natsu's boys roar in appreciation. Eventually, he stops and pulls off his helmet, revealing a childish face adorned with piercings and punk makeup.

"Thank you all! Now, watch as the Great Skull attempts a feat most would never dare! A backwards backflip jump!"

The audience make an appreciative 'ooh,' and Natsu can vaguely register Hayato forcing others out of the way, using Gracia as a battering ram, with the others quickly following in his wake, trying to get a better look. He leaves them to it, turning on his heel and Storming back towards the party.

Lavina has some explaining to do.

* * *

The bride is in the middle of a crowd, husband absent and laughing at a joke Natsu didn't hear, when he hooks an arm around hers and pulls her to the side.

"Apologies everyone. Lavina, a moment of your time?"

The woman frowns but follows willingly until the two of them have some semblance of privacy.

"Natsu? What's wrong?"

"What the hell Lavina? Why did we even go through that whole stunt at the church if you were going to pull this. What happened to no mafioso?"

Natsu is relatively certain his eyes are glowing slightly, but Lavina just looks utterly flummoxed at his anger.

"No mafioso?" she repeats. "They're aren't any outside of the Bicicletta."

Natsu scowls at the lie.

"Skull! You know, the Cloud **Arcobaleno**?"

To Natsu's astonishment, Lavina's eyes just widen in shock.

"He's an Arcobaleno? But he's a stuntman, a civilian!"

Natsu's jaw drops.

"How do you not know this? He's barely comes up to my waist and has the face and vocal cords of a five-year-old!"

The woman gave a hapless shrug. "I just thought the small size made it easier to do all those stunts. Besides, between all that makeup and the helmet I just thought the age thing was a gimmick – who knows what drugs he's taken to damage his vocal cords over the years?"

Natsu's head drops, hand rising to cover his eyes.

"Oh my god."

"It's not that unbelievable!" Lavina defends. "If you'd grown up in Italy you'd find you learn to accept the slightly odd or go crazy. Mafia might be bound my omerta but trust me, they have too much influence here not to bleed into normal society on the odd occasion."

Her eyes narrow. "Although I suddenly understand why Eduardo was happy to approve of him when all the other entertainment required a three-day vetting process…"

Is it wrong that Natsu can't actually see anything wrong with that explanation? Considering how much insanity Namimori endured over the years thanks to the mafia without any reaction, Italians probably live in tailor-made strait jackets hidden under Armani lining at this point. He feels his shoulders relaxing, but Lavina looks at him in distress.

"I'm sorry Natsu. I swear I didn't know. Hayato was the one that requested him – he and Bianchi are fans of his, so it never even occurred to me. I can get him removed if you-"

Natsu is already waving a hand in resignation. "Forget it. The kids seem to think he's a hoot. I just need to avoid that part of the garden. Even if he catches me, I should be fine."

Any of the other arcobaleno, and it would be a disaster, but Skull was special. A civilian dragged into the mafia without his consent – even if the others had threatened him for answers, Natsu was pretty sure he could talk the stuntman seeing things his way.

Of course, he was making that assumption based on the handful of times he'd met the arcobaleno, which usually saw him getting pounded on by Reborn or the others – who knew how competent the Cloud was when he wasn't being overshadowed by the mafia nutcases also wearing pacifiers? No, probably best that he just let the stuntman do his job and steer clear. At least he wasn't in his 'Natsu' getup anymore.

Lavina still looked torn, but at Natsu's insistence, she returned to her party, and Natsu set about his second Arcobaleno avoidance attempt in the day.

* * *

The biggest frustration revolving around avoiding the entertainment part of the party, is that it means sticking around the fancier part, and Natsu has never been a 'fancy' kind of guy. He doesn't understand most of the conversation, the food is too fancy, and even though he's not got the clumsiness that so hindered him in his original body anymore, he's positive that any second he's going to trip and fall over a waiter and crash into a musician.

Even talking about his Tsuna and the others isn't a safe bet. As much as he loves them, he's – understandably – not a doting or even natural parent. Letting Akiko gush about Takeshi is one thing, its another entirely to find himself surrounded by a throng of women armed with photos and report cards. Especially when they realise he's a single father – in Italy it appears every woman knows at least two widows or divorcees looking for the next husband. He never thought too much female attention could be a bad thing, but apparently it is. Half of him almost wishes he'd taken his chances with Reborn and joined Shamal at the bar.

In the end, he finds himself picking up a tray straight from the kitchen with appetisers that look almost recognisable, huddled in a corner as he picks at the food and people watches. It's good training for his intuition giving that he now needs to work at once came effortlessly.

Thankfully, this doesn't have to be a long-term issue. He's pretty sure Skull will be taking a break from his stunt riding shortly, and then he can venture back into the entertainment grounds and see how the kids are doing, and maybe enjoy some lower quality entertainment and food. These canapes really aren't doing anything for his stomach.

Just then, his intuition spikes – someone is heading straight for him, and isn't happy.

You…"

Natsu tenses, and turns…

To see Bianchi, changed out of her flower girl outfit and now wearing a violet gown with a puffy skirt. Her hair is in pigtails, and there are two badly squeezed cannoli's in her hands. As she glowers, the desserts start to turn purple.

"It's all your fault!" Bianchi yells, and Natsu gapes, stepping back on instinct.

"Hiei?"

For every step he takes back, Bianchi shuffles forward.

"It's your fault Momma won't stop crying!" she continues. "Papa made her leave and now I never get to see her! She's always angry and upset and she says we can never go back because you saved that woman!"

Her arm is thrown haphazardly in the direction of the crowd, but it's clear she's talking about Lavina. The other arm is quickly raised, and Natsu realises she means to throw the now lethal cannoli at him.

"I just want my Momma to be happy! I want things to go back to the way things were!"

She throws the poison cooking, the second one quickly following, and Natsu turns tail and bolts. Away from the crowd, because Bianchi's aim isn't great, and he doesn't want to land half the party in the emergency room on Lavina's big day.

(Part of his mind starts wondering when the hell caring about other people instead of himself became the norm – life was definitely easier when Dame-Tsuna only looked out for himself).

Instead, he runs around the edge of the building, finding a servant's entrance and ducking inside. Unfortunately, he hears Bianchi crash into a waiter, howling 'Give me that!' before pursuing. There's no doubt she's now armed with a handful of canape grenades, and Natsu needs to keep moving.

Ideally, he wants to get into the main house, where he knows the layout and can get to at least five rooms that lock from the inside. However, he's never been in this part of the building and it doesn't take long to find himself in a corridor that appears to be a dead end, unless one of the doors comes good.

Three are storage rooms, the other two are locked, and before he can even attempt to slam them open, he's having to dodge purple sludge again.

Bianchi's caught up, face an eerie facsimile of a bomber from Natsu's other life, although this time there's no dying will bullet or mountain of poison cooking to threaten Bianchi. By the fifth hors d'oeuvre, the floor is starting to be eaten away, and Natsu slips on a chunk of purple pineapple.

The little girl's face goes almost manic at that, all but skipping several feet forward so she can't possibly miss, and raises her hand to toss her last canape. Natsu's relatively certain it won't kill him, but he braces himself for a long hospital stay regardless.

"You're going to pay!" she yells. "You'll be sorry you ever messed with my family!"

Before she can finish her throw however, there's a purple clad hand clamped around her arm.

"I think that's enough of that."

Bianchi's anger falters to shock as she takes in the smaller figure, his helmet missing and allowing her to take in the entirety of his disapproval.

"This is a big day for your family" Skull warns. "This is not the time to cause problems. Keep acting like this and the Great Skull will take back his promise."

The girls' face fell.

"But you said you'd-"

"And I will. But not if you keep attacking Natsu today. He isn't the one who divorced your mother, don't forget that."

Slowly, he releases her arm, but doesn't take his eyes of the girl. She scowls, glancing between the two in clear frustration, before swinging round and pointing an angry finger at Natsu.

"I still **hate** you!" she yells. "And one day I'll make you pay!"

With that, she Storms towards the door, and Natsu doesn't need intuition to guess the girl is fighting the urge to cry. Skull's head also follows the girl, before he turns to take in Natsu.

"The Bicicletta gave me the rooms down the hall to rest up and prepare. Good thing the Great Skull was on his break."

Natsu can't help the laugh that comes from that, leaning against the wall and dropping one hand over his eyes.

"You can say that. I didn't see that coming at all."

Perhaps he should have. His Bianchi and Hayato had always reacted to things in a vaguely similar way. Saving Lavina has put Bianchi's mother in the cold – and Bianchi's having to deal with the fallout. Something tells him that's not going to go away anytime soon.

"What did you promise her to make her back off?" he asks, slightly curious at the power the Arcobaleno has. The stuntman grins and gives an easy shrug.

"The Bicicletta's children love my tricks, and Bianchi's just old enough to try a few on a normal bike" he explains. "This morning when I arrived, she asked me to show her how to do a few basic tricks, and I promised I could do it after the party. The Great Skull is happy to help a fellow risk taker learn the ropes."

The pride on his face falters shortly after that, and he glances at Natsu with suspicion. Specifically at his hand, and the ring currently adorning it. Natsu winces as he realises what's coming.

"So, gotta ask…are you _that_ Natsu?"

Natsu sighs. There's not really much point in denying it at this point.

"Yes. But I'd rather not answer any other questions regarding that."

To his surprise – and if he's honest, relief, Skull just grins.

"The Great Skull is happy to leave it" he promises. "Just glad I could help out."

"Really?" Natsu replies. "I would have thought the Arcobaleno would have at least some questions."

"Oh, the others do" Skull corrects. "You would not _believe_ the hoops I had to jump through – Oh, hah, I made a pun, awesome – to keep them from finding out I was performing here. Now that the curse is broken and I've grown enough to stunt drive again, I'm staying as far away from the mafia side of things as I can, and they've managed to honour that for the most part."

It's a genuinely relieved smile that curls onto Natsu's face at that.

"Wow, it's hard to escape once you're in, no matter how involuntary. Congratulations on your success."

Skull sighs.

"It's not complete. The Carcassa are being a little stubborn about it, but I'll get there eventually. Another few years to get back my career and I'll be too famous for them to do anything but back off. I can't wait for that day – the second run of puberty will be worth every _second._ "

His eyes narrow.

"Course, I can't really leave the mafia with a debt unpaid, so…I don't suppose you have anything I can do to try and even us out?"

Natsu's eyes glance in the direction Bianchi left, and Skull laughs.

"Oh give the Great Skull credit! Saving you from a little girl doesn't count. Why did she hate you so much anyway?"

"You don't know?" Natsu asks, a little shocked. Apparently, Skull's attempts to get out of the mafia are more successful than he thinks – or he's got a major information block hampering him as he runs.

The Cloud just looks confused, so Natsu throws him a bone. It's not like it's not common knowledge by this point anyway.

He holds up the hand wearing the Sky Mare ring. "Lavina has been Eduardo's Mistress for years. Hayato's biologically hers, while Bianchi is his wife's. He wanted to divorce her and marry Lavina, but since Lavina was dying, she refused. I met up with her last year and when I found out about her condition, I gave her theSun Mare ring. Since she _is_ aSun, she's been able to use it to keep herself alive, and also lost any reason to say no to Eduardo. Bianchi is obviously loyal to her mother, and I saved the woman her father left her mother for, so I'm the obvious target for her anger."

Skull is wincing throughout that entire explanation, though his eyes sharpen when Natsu mentions rings.

"…You didn't already have aSun Guardian to take the ring? Can't imagine they would have given it up happily, even if it meant saving someone's life."

"At the time I didn't have any Guardians" Natsu corrects, his hand dropping – though Skull's eyes stay on it. "I'm not Mafia, so I don't want any. However, due to the nature of the rings, I do need to at least find bearers. So far,Sun and Mist are taken."

Skull starts to grin.

"Well then, maybe the Great Skull can help you out."

Natsu frowned. "What do you mean."

The grin stretches across Skull's face, arms behind his head. "I know I was the weakest Arcobaleno, but I'm still a damn strong Cloud. I'm done with the Mafia, but you're not actually mafia, and if you _need_ people to take on those rings…"

"You want the Cloud Mare ring?" Natsu gasped, eyes widening in shock. The stuntman just shrugged, eyes glancing to the side.

"Why not? Judging from the bride, you honestly don't care what your ring bearers do or ally themselves with. Besides, I'd like to get to know our hero."

The smirk was almost sadistic. "Especially since Luce refuses to spill and Sempai and the others are going crazy trying to track you down. The look on their faces if I show up with that rock on my finger next time they see me will be _worth_ the beating."

"…You're crazy and insane" Natsu muttered. _'Then again, that's pretty much standard for mafia entry these days…'_

But he wasn't wrong, and really, what other Cloud could he ask?

He slumped in resignation, and Skull's eyes widened as Natsu lifted a ring from his pocket.

"WHAT! You're just walking around with them?"

"As opposed to leaving them somewhere unguarded?" Natsu quipped back. "Besides, you never know when you'll meet a Bearer."

And with that, he handed the ring over, along with a small card. Skull held it with an almost delicate reverence, taking in the text.

"Do NOT show the other Arcobaleno this" Natsu warned, stepping back. "It's some contact information, if you ever want to meet."

Skull frankly, looked like Natsu had just handed over a million dollars. His face lit up at the card, and quickly pocketed it away.

"No problem…Boss."

Natsu sighed, but follows Skull as he walked out the building, laughing as he strode into the crowd, heading back towards a small entourage of children huddled round his bike.

"Okay peons! Make way for the Great Skull's Act Two! This time with fire!"

Out of the corner of his eye, he spots Ken (and to his astonishment, _Tsuna_ ) pushing to the front next to Hayato, stars almost glittering in their eyes. He really hopes that's not going to be trouble when they get home. He is **not** buying a motorcycle.

…Though he might have to invest in some bikes…


	9. Chapter 9

_Thank you all for being so patient. This chapter probably comes across as a tad broken and fragmented, but I honestly don't think I'm getting it any better so am choosing to power through to the parts of the plot that are less hazy in my mind._

* * *

To Natsu's astonishment, things seem to calm down once they return to Namimori. The boys, happy to take a trip without Shamal, were relatively well behaved, and by the start of March, could even be trusted to go to the park on their own without biting someone for insulting Tsuna.

Admittedly, word had spread regarding Tsuna's bodyguards, so it wasn't entirely because of their own self restraint, but Natsu was taking it as a win.

He was right though, once they were back in Japan, all Tsuna could talk about was bikes. Oddly enough, although all four boys had been enamoured with the show and took to watching the neighbourhood kids riding around with the same amount of yearning, only Tsuna dared vocalise it. It took him a while to realise why.

Ken and the other's were still walking on eggshells around him, terrified that they might be cast out. Taking them to Italy and then returning without issue had helped their confidence, but none of them would dare ask for anything frivolous. The blond still looked as if he'd offered him the world whenever he bought him gum while grocery shopping.

Well, that and after he'd gone through the house and discovered all their 'contraband,' none of the three had any desire to make waves. Seriously, they were children, where did they even _find_ some of this stuff?

Mukuro might be staying quiet, but some of Tsuna's arguments have been remarkably eloquent. While the Mist wont ask for himself, he's perfectly willing to manipulate the other boy into helping them get wheels. Which resulting in several weeks of hearing just how cool Skull was, how all the other kids were learning now, that his birthday was coming up (' _it's March and you were born in October Tsuna'_ ), and bikes were a great tool for hand and eye coo-or-da-na-ton (he gave Mukuro a very long look at that one).

And it's not that he doesn't want to. It's just not exactly cheap to buy 4 bikes. He could maybe afford two – one for the taller Mukuro and one for the other's to share, but the kids aren't exactly great at sharing, and he already knows Tsuna will need training wheels a lot longer than the others, which will probably lead to arguments.

No. It's safer to keep saving, and buy them all together unless he's lucky enough to find four second hand bikes for sale. The kids will survive another few months without wheels.

On this note, how on _earth_ had his mother kept the house running when they were hosting Bianchi, Lambo, I-Pin and Fuuta? He's barely been at it a few months with additional mouths and already feels like he's being bled dry. It's a good thing he's got the part time job at Takesushi's or he's not sure they'd have any savings left.

As relatively new business owners, the Yamamoto's have their own financial issues, so Akiko is thankfully happy to let him rant about it on the quieter evenings in exchange for their own venting. And is happy to give him discounts when she can, such as self defence classes.

Admittedly, they might not have been a necessary in his life, but after nearly a year of work and caring for children, Natsu was starting to crave any sort of interaction that wasn't a moral or financial obligation. Akiko had been delighted to set him up at her Taekwondo class, and there was definitely a good feeling in regaining muscle he'd had once upon a time. He might never have wanted it in the first place, but it's still regaining a piece of who he was in a timeline that wasn't.

Not to mention the thrill that comes from knowing if Shamal ever forgot the concept of boundaries again, he could punch the man without breaking his hand in the process.

Unfortunately, this body was much older than the one he'd started training with, and didn't have the magical cheat that was Dying Will bullets to speed it up. It's a good thing Natsu isn't quite a lazy as he was as a teen, because this is taking effort he's never required outside of a life or death situation.

"I'm starting to remember why I was reluctant to start this" he mutters absent-mindedly as he and Akiko head out the door. The woman just laughs.

"Hang in there Natsu" she comforts. "Within every master is a rookie who struggled with step patterns."

"And completed covered in bruises" Natsu finishes, rolling his shoulders. "When does that stop being a thing?"

He already knows the answer is never, but it's fun to hope.

"So..." Akiko begins, quickly sliding into a different subject. "I saw on the schedule that you're working on the 31st?"

"Yeah, it's my usual schedule" Natsu replies in confusion. Akiko shrugs.

"Huh, I know it doesn't matter so much now that we're all grown up, but I thought you'd at least try to get your birthday off. Especially after your accident last year."

Natsu paused in the street.

"Oh..."

The woman next to him frowned.

"Don't tell me you forgot?"

"Not so much forgot" Natsu insists. "It just...didn't register."

"So, no plans to go out on the town and celebrate not being dead?"

Natsu gave a bark of laughter. "I don't think so."

"Come on Natsu" Akiko pleads. "It's your first birthday after your accident. The first one since I met you, don't you want to go all out?"

"Akiko, going 'all out' when you have four kids consists of letting yourself have an extra piece of fried chicken and staying up an extra hour" Natsu jokes. "And you're pretty much the only friend I have in Japan right now. Not much of a celebration."

To be honest, Natsu had completely forgotten that his 'birthday' was coming up. His brain insisted it was in October – realising that it was now at the end of March had been a bit of brainteaser. The plan had been just to let it pass in obscurity. The kids weren't old or knowledgable to really know the date, so he'd thought he'd gotten away with it.

The woman huffs. "Well, we'll make do. You can bring the kids and we'll all share the celebratory platter. Least you wont have to share it with too many people. We'd love to have you – we'll have it before we open for dinner service."

"You sure about that?" Natsu warns. "Your husband still isn't big on my wards."

Akiko sighs. "I love that man but I swear, I do not understand him sometimes. He'll be fine. Or will at least be able to fake it for an hour. So, what do you say?"

Natsu sighs, but smiles.

"Eh, why not. Could be fun."

* * *

All things considered, Natsu should have realised that wouldn't be the end of it. If Takeshi takes after his mother, Hayato **definitely** takes after his.

And Hayato would never allow Takeshi to one up him on _anything_ involving Tsuna.

"You're having a party without me?" she whines during their weekly phone call, and Natsu groans.

"It's not a party! It's literally just a meal with friends. Three adults and five kids sharing sushi for an hour between job shifts."

She makes a sound of pure distress.

"Natsu, our relationship has all but been built on birthdays. How much cake have I sent you?"

"One" Natsu quips, and Lavina laughs.

"Well, expect one more, and a house call. I'll bring Hayato, and I'll contact the Takesushi restaurant so we can book out the evening."

"What, Lavina!" Natsu squawks. "I can't afford that!"

"Of course you can't" Lavina replies. "And you're not expected to. I'll cover the bill. Rent the place out for the evening and let your friends relax and really go all out. I was already planning on surprising you with a visit, but this works out even better."

"...You really enjoy spending your husbands money don't you?" Natsu asks, and winces at the rudeness. Lavina however, just laughs.

"He practically shoves it on me. If I don't spend it I just end up with a lot of numbers in a bank account and he thinks I'm stocking up so I can runaway. Rich criminals have very strange views on finances, but I'm not complaining. So, sushi and cake?"

"Ah, Lavina, you don't really have to-" Natsu splutters, Japanese humbleness and single parent never-say-no-to-something-free warring something fierce in his head.

"Don't be silly Natsu" Lavina warns. "After all the hassle of the wedding, this is the least I can do. I'll bring more cake for Tsuna, I'll let Hayato see his other home country, and we can spend some time together without a crowd. I'll even get to meet the infamous Akiko and her husband, how can I resist?"

It _would_ be good to see Hayato again. And Akiko will be on cloud 9 if she gets another doting mother to interact with.

...And if Lavina really wants to cover the bill, Natsu's budget certainly wouldn't complain.

"What about Eduardo and Bianchi?" Natsu asks.

"Eduardo sadly has business he has to take care of, and given what happened with Bianchi last time, he's sending her to stay with her mother while we're away" Lavina admits. "It's just taking her some time to adjust."

"Wait, surely you wouldn't be coming alone?" Natsu asks. "I mean, it's Namimori but, you're still the wife of a Mafioso. Wont you at least have a bodyguard?"

Lavina gave a nervous laugh.

"Well...when I was planning on surprising you, Eduardo was worried about how many people could know your location, so recommended we go with someone already in the know..."

Natsu thuds his head on the counter.

"Shamal's coming isn't he?"

"To be fair, he was probably planning to come anyway" Lavina protests. "This just gave him an excuse."

"Why?" Natsu moans. "What can he possibly get out of coming to see me?"

"Honestly, I think you confuse him" Lavina admits. "He can't figure you out. A lot of people can't, but unlike most people you meet, he actually has a chance at regular face to face contact."

"And the fact that in order to get it he has to face down a least three young children hell bent of sterilising him isn't a problem? He was about to jump out of the plane last time."

Natsu gets the feeling Lavina is shrugging her shoulders. "Not really. As long as I've known him, Shamal's always been a bit of a masochist. Physical pain has never really been much of a deterrent, he says it's a mist thing?"

...Which explains SO MUCH about the Mist's in his former life. It really does.

"After a few weeks away, his brain's probably blacked out most of it and he's ready for round 2" Lavina finishes. "But I promise, I'll keep him under control. If he's my bodyguard, I can order him to stay outside if he misbehaves."

"He's not staying here" Natsu warns, making sure to draw that line in the sand immediately. Lavina scoffs as if that had ever been an option – he'll be staying with Lavina and Hayato at one of the more upper scale hotels in town. Given how good the woman had been at handling Shamal the last time, Natsu decides that there's validity in Eduardo's argument and lets it go. If Shamal is dumb enough to forget what happened last time, the kids will probably make their retribution Natsu's birthday present. He'll behave at the house, although at Takesushi...

Natsu thinks about Akiko and how Shamal will probably react to her. Then thinks about Tsuyoshi, and how he'll react to Shamal reacting to Akiko and winces.

Yeah, Natsu's not going to be winning over the chef any time soon.

* * *

Oddly enough, less than a week later he gets a call from another Italian. This one completely unexpected.

"So, the Great Skull hears it might be someone's birthday soon?"

"...If you come, it had better be with wheels" Natsu warns. "I've had to listen to Tsuna rhapsodise about you all month."

"Huh" said the voice on the other end. "From what Lavina told me, I thought that was going to be a harder sell."

Natsu huffs into the phone.

"Skull, I'm already pretty certain Shamal is going to show up, so I could use all the distraction I can get to keep my boys from destroying the house to rid it of his presence."

The Arcobaleno cackles.

"Done and done.

Natsu groans.

"Fine, but you'll need to stay in a hotel" he warns. "I don't have any space to put you up."

"Not an issue at all! The Great Skull is always prepared to be on the road" the Arcobaleno promises.

* * *

When March 30th comes around, Lavina appears with Hayato and her 'bodyguard,' and Natsu realises that while the adults in his life had figured out the importance of the date, the children were oblivious, and he'd never thought to rectify that. So they took to the arrival with their usual enthusiasm.

"Why are you here-byon!" Ken howls, lunging for the doctor, who effortlessly sidesteps the boy.

"Good to see you Feral."

"Tsuna, get the pencil sharpener" Mukuro says, storming down the stairs as he glared at the man. Natsu lets it go, because Tsuna is focused on Lavina and Hayato.

"Hi Mrs Lavina" he squeaks out, eyes down and pulling at his shirt. "Hi Hayato."

"Hello again Tsuna" Lavina chimes, crouching down to the boys level. "You're looking well. Have you been a good boy for your father?"

Tsuna gives a sheepish laugh but nods. Hayato on the other hand, is glancing round the hallway with a frown.

"Your house is really small" he says. "Is this all of it?"

"It's a civilian thing Hayato" Shamal warns him. "Most of society doesn't live in castles. Howdy Natsu, miss me?" he asks, patting his shoulder. He then immediately rolls his eyes as Ken starts hissing at him.

"Oh come on, I haven't even _done_ anything yet!" Shamal protests, pulling out a small wrapped box from his jacket. "I brought a gift and everything!"

"Yet" Natsu mutters under his breath.

"Hah, we can't be bribed-byon!" Ken mocks. "You need way more than one present to stop us!"

"Nice try kid, but I'm pretty sure you don't get presents when it's your father's birthday" Shamal offers. "Not unless Japan has some customs I'm not aware of."

Ken snorts. "Don't be stupid. It's not Natsu's birthday."

Mukuro frowns, and both Tsuna and Chikusa stare over at Natsu for confirmation. Lavina raises her eyebrows as Natsu pales in realisation.

"You didn't tell them?"

"...Would you believe I forgot?"

He immediately feels like the worlds biggest ass when all four kids look at him as if he's socked them in the stomach.

"It's your birthday?" Chikusa says in a quiet voice. Natsu gives a weak smile.

"Technically it's tomorrow, but I didn't want to make a big deal of it."

"You are utterly hopeless" Lavina sighs.

"Is that why we're going to Takesushi tomorrow?" Mukuro asks, looking a bit put out. "I should have know there was a reason Yamamoto was being nice."

"Anything else you haven't told us?" Ken asks bitterly.

Natsu makes to shake his head – when a thought crosses his mind.

"Well, Skull de Mort is coming tomorrow?"

Hayato grins as the other four light up, their guardian immediately forgiven.

"Really?"

"Is he bringing his bike?"

"I thought we were supposed to get **you** gifts?"

At their faces, Lavina leans in.

"Nicely done" she whispers, and Natsu smiles, glancing over at Shamal, whose openly cackling.

"Did you really get me a gift?" Natsu asks, and Shamal smirks, arm resting on Natsu's shoulder.

"It's the very first time I've ever bought something with optional gift wrapping that clearly wasn't for a woman. My credit card company called thinking it was fraud."

"Oi! Get away from him!"

* * *

Sadly, the Italians don't stay too long. Turns out that Hayato gets jet-lagged and Shamal point blank refuses to be in the vicinity of 'the spawn' unless he's at 100%, so after promising to show up the next morning, they leave the Sawada family to their general chaos. It ends up being a quiet evening for Natsu, as every single one of the kids vanishes.

Although judging from the screams he heard, he's also pretty certain Ken or Chikusa slipped into the garden next door and decimated their flower garden. Tsuna wouldn't dare and Mukuro wouldn't get caught. But, so long as they don't bang on his door, that's a tomorrow problem.

Perhaps he should have told people about 'his' birthday earlier, this is one of the easiest evenings he's had since waking up here. He's almost looking forward to tomorrow.

* * *

"Dad, Dad!"

It's two in the morning, but Tsuna's voice is so panicked, Natsu's half out of bed with his head sparking, before he realises there's nobody in his bedroom other than the young boy, curled on the bed and sniffling. Natsu's immediately back on the bed with him, brushing his hair back.

"Tsuna, what's wrong?"

The boy shakes his head. "I don't know" he says. "I woke up, and I had a really, really bad feeling. Something bad is going to happen."

"Tsu-kun, it's just a nightmare" Natsu soothes. "Nothing's wrong, I promise."

Tsuna however, just shakes his head, and clamps himself to Natsu's side.

"I still feel bad though" he whimpers, and Natsu pulls the covers over the both of them, hand running through the brown spikes of hair.

"Do you want me to go outside and check?" he asks, and Tsuna shakes his head.

"No. Just, can I stay here tonight?"

The boy is trembling, and there's no doubt that even if Natsu wanted to refuse, it would just result in Tsuna waking up the others. Tsuna isn't going back to sleep on his own. Whatever he'd seen in his dream had terrified him.

"All right, you can stay here," he promises, settling back down. "I'll be right here if you need me, ok?"

"Ok" Tsuna whispers, eyes dimming. "Dad?"

"What?"

"Thank you."

* * *

Natsu had hoped that come morning, Tsuna's bad dream would be just that. Unfortunately, when he wakes up the boy still looks distressed, and he keeps rubbing his stomach. He's barely eating, picking at his rice when the other three appear, Ken thunking a jar with some poorly cut flowers in it on the table with pride.

"Happy Birthday Natsu" He announces. Natsu contemplates discussing the whole trespassing thing, but decides it's the thought that counts.

"Thank you Ken, they're lovely" he offers, handing over their plates. There's also a handful of badly made cards lying next to it, which he'll make a point to read once everyone's fed. The blond grins and slips into his seat, while Chikusa settles next to Tsuna and takes in his expression.

"What's wrong with you?" he asks, and Tsuna shrugs.

"I feel weird."

"Maybe you're just excited?" Natsu offers, wondering if he should try to force the boy to eat. "We'll have a full house today."

Tsuna shakes his head. "No. Its like excited, but in a bad way."

"Like when you nearly fell out of that window-byon?" Ken asks, and Tsuna lights up.

"Yes! Exactly like that."

"When who nearly fell out of a what?" Natsu squawks, looking up from his meal to find all four kids with their heads down and shovelling food in their mouths.

Of for – what does it take to get one quiet day around here?

* * *

Lavina, Hayato and Shamal return fully rested at noon. By which Natsu has done his best to assure his kids that yes, it is perfectly okay for them to go about their usual schedule, and no, they do not need to do anything special just because it's his birthday.

Not that it matters. Ken and Tsuna do their best to wash the dishes while Mukuro and Chikusa attempt to wipe down the kitchen. Three dishes and a glass are lost to this attempt, and the floor is now in desperate need of a mop, but they're too proud of their 'success' for Natsu to be upset.

He almost manages to coax all of them outside for their regularly scheduled 'Play-with-Tsuna-in-order-to-learn-how-to-be-a-normal-child' attempt, but Chikusa shows up in the kitchen the second he starts preparing lunch. The blue haired boy has grown to love the cooking part of housework, so he lets him stay. Mukuro and the others are quite firmly warned back out – if he's got company, he doesn't have the additional plates to sacrifice.

Thankfully, Ken has really taken to ball games, and his enthusiasm is a little infectious – it doesn't take much to get Mukuro and Tsuna wrapped in. Tsuna is still enamoured at the fact that people want to play with him, and as much as Natsu sometimes forgets, Mukuro **is** still a child.

They get so into it, that by the time their first guests arrive, Hayato lunges into the game with all the fevor of his Italian blood, and Shamal takes the opportunity to slip into the house without the knee-sized wall getting in his way. Chikusa gives him a very disapproving frown, but Lavina's presence is enough to convince him to join the group outside.

"Afternoon Natsu, looking lovely as always" Shamal jokes, rattling his gift box before tossing it on the table, and darts back to avoid Lavina's cuff on the head.. "Barely see a wrinkle on you."

"I'm not even 25 Shamal" Natsu replies, handing Lavina plates for the table.

"Yeah, but you've got kids. You've got to add four years for each bratling. Frankly I'm astounded you're not in a wheelchair yet."

"Charming as ever Shamal" Lavina sighs, and Shamal pouts.

"What did I say?"

Natsu shakes his head. "I know why I'm stuck tolerating him, but why do you?" he asks.

To his surprise, both of his guests glance at his other, and share a smile.

"We grew up together."

"We were neighbours."

Natsu's eyes widen in surprise.

"Really?"

Shamal gives a soft laugh. It's the most honest sound he's ever heard coming from the doctor.

"Oh yeah. This gal's had me wrapped around her finger since I was twelve years old."

Lavina chuckles. "Remind me to bring photos next time. Don't let him fool you, this guy? Did not have a pleasant puberty. _At all_."

"I was sick! I didn't get a lot of sun, all right!" Shamal defends. "And you have no room to talk. I'll put my photos up against _your_ photos anytime Princess Pimple Face."

Natsu bites down a grin. "Mutually assured destruction?"

"What else are friends for?" Lavina jokes.

* * *

Skull arrives an hour later, announced by the purr of a motorcycle engine coming down the street and resulting in a small stampede of children running for entrance. The stuntman takes their arrival with great cheer.

"After years of being the 'lackey' and having to stay out of the public eye, I am _loving_ every second of notoriety I get back" he announces dramatically, happily taking a seat in the living room for tea while the kids huddle on the ground starry eyed.

"Where are you staying?" Lavina asks. "We didn't see you at our hotel."

Skull laughed. "Nah, I've never been big on a lot of the fancier places. Before the curse the Great Skull used to travel in trailers all the time. Now that I'm getting back into the game, I've got a half dozen of them all over the world. Parked the Japanese Skull-mobile not far from the forest on the outskirts and drove in. Can't miss it – it's the one with the big, purple octopus on it.

An actual octopus or a mural? Knowing Arcobaleno, either is completely possible.

It's a question that gets answered very quickly, as at the sound of 'octopus,' a tentacle pokes out from Skull's collar, Oodako emerging to a chorus of 'oohs' from the pint sized members of the audience. Skull happily settles him into his hands, leaning down as Tsuna, Hayato and Ken both scuttle towards him, Mukuro and Chikusa not too far behind.

"This is my partner, Oodako" Skull announces. "I'm rebranding with him as my logo."

The cephalopod waved a tentacle, and Hayato goes starry eyed, hands twitching towards the creature. The biker happily hands him over, and the red octopus vanishes into the group.

"If you take him outside, he'll show you a real neat trick" Skull offers, and the boys pause – glancing between each other – before turning as one to Natsu. He sighs and waves his hand, and the boys lunge out the door.

"Promise he wont get any bigger than the house?" Natsu asks, and Skull grins.

"Don't worry, he's only carrying enough flames to match a small car. He'll barely dent the ground."

"You realise Hayato's going to be begging me for one the second we leave now right?" Lavina jokes.

Natsu smiles, before glancing over at her newest guest. "So how bad was the beating?"

Skull winces.

"Let's just it's a good thing I wear so much make-up and leave it at that. I thought Sempai was going to have an aneurysm. Viper is _this_ close to bribing me just so they can threaten you into giving them a way to pay off his debt."

He brings up his fingers with barely a half inch between them and Natsu winces. It might be better for everyone's sanity if he calls in one of those favours in again soon before the Arcobaleno go nuts.

Although…

"Can't they just locate me anyway?" Natsu questions, and Skull gives a mocking laugh.

"Mafia honour. They owe you, and you're clearly not deep in the mafia circles, so they're obligated to leave you alone. However, if they find out through _non-mafia_ channels..."

"...No obligation. And you count as non-mafia, right?"

A smirk. "Close enough to make a certain mist consider reaching for the chequebook at least. Don't suppose you have any plans on cashing in that particular debt?"

Shamal visibly perks up at the question, and Natsu shrugs non-committally.

"I have...an idea" he admits. "But I'm hesitant to use it right now."

Almost subconsciously, he glances outside. He can't see Mukuro, but the cries of elation from Oodako's antics are easy to hear.

"To be honest, Viper's debt is more valuable to me in the future" he admits.

In another timeline, Mukuro learned through experimentation, bullets, and a desperate need to run. He won't have to suffer that this time, but he's still a mist, and that needs training, one way or another. There's no chance Natsu will ever convince him to live as a civilian – it won't happen.

Unfortunately, Natsu doesn't have the slightest clue how to go about that, and the only other mist he knows is Shamal, who is neither a mist, or even remotely inclined to help.

Viper, or Mammon, was, **is,** the greatest Mist user of their generation. They once helped train Chrome. It's Mukuro's best shot. His **only** shot.

Lavina is watching him in confusion, but Shamal and Skull's eyes both widen in understanding.

"You want to wait until he's older" Skull says, and Shamal's eyes flicker down to the ring on his finger.

"Flames can be dangerous" Natsu admits. "They don't belong the hands of children. Especially when they're still learning _how_ to be children."

Shamal snorts.

"You're living in a pipe dream if you think those brats are ever going to be 'normal.' If you're lucky, they'll learn to fake well enough to pass, but I wouldn't take that bet."

Natsu scowls.

"They don't need to be normal, just...happy. So that if or when they choose to explore their flames, it's not their _only_ option."

There's a round of laughter coming from the garden, and Lavina grins at him.

"Well I think you're off to a great start."

"I think you need a shrink" Shamal mutters, and accepts the cuff to his head without complaint.

* * *

Once Oodako has expended all his stored cloud flames, the children wander back inside at the smell of lunch. It's been kept light – between Akiko and Lavina, a very large spread will be waiting for everyone in the evening – but Hayato's still new to Japanese food and Lavina's elated to introduce him to home cooked food...even if it's not exactly perfect.

It comes on suddenly – just as they enter the kitchen. Tsuna bursts into tears, and Natsu staggers against the table, the sounds of the room fading out as his heart shudders in deep, agonising pain.

His hand clenches against his chest, but he already knows he hasn't been injured. Its not physical, but mental (and oh, isn't it a sad testament to his life that he can tell those apart by instinct?). It's how he used to feel when his Guardians were fighting, and his intuition realised his friend was going to be injured a split second too late to warn them.

"-su? Natsu? What's wrong?"

He gasps and tries to shake off this vicious feeling of dread that is now curling through his body. Shamal is leaning over him, hands on his shoulders. His eyes are sharp, the doctor coming out of the pervert just enough to scan him for injuries. At the table, Lavina is desperately trying to console Tsuna, who is sobbing uncontrollably while the other kids look on in mild horror.

"What hurts?" Shamal continues. "Is it your heart? Is your side numb?"

"N-No" Natsu gasps, pushing him away and trying to regain his breathing. "This – it's not an injury."

"Something's really wrong!" Tsuna wails. "Everything hurts and I don't know why!"

Ken is growling, while Chikusa is hunching down, eyes counting the exits while Mukuro is starting to glow dark blue, all of them trying to figure out the threat. Hayato looks scared, pinned to Lavina's side while Skull watches Natsu in confusion.

"The Great Skull doesn't sense anything. What's going on?"

Natsu makes to answer, then shuts his mouth as his intuition spikes again. He doesn't understand – there's nothing _wrong_ here. His friends and family are safe.

...But not everyone **is** here...

His heart clenches.

The Yamamoto's.

He stares at the confused faces watching him in with concern. All looking for an explanation, one Natsu doesn't have _time_ to give.

Instead, he flies for the door and smashes through it, running down the street.

Whatever's happening, please don't let him be too late.

* * *

He didn't stop to put on shoes, and his slippers flew off early into his mad, frantic dash into Namimori. Within minutes, he's panting, heart pounding and feet in agony, but he can't stop. Every instinct in his body is screaming that he needs to get there _now._

When Takesushi comes into view, nothing seems out of the ordinary...except there's a man standing guard at the door. Heavily built and with a face that suggested Rottweiler somewhere in his parentage. When Natsu reaches the entrance, the man moves to block it completely.

"Sorry sir. Closed for today" he says with gruffness, though there's no hiding the amusement in his voice. "Better try somewhere else."

Natsu's heart sinks. He doesn't need intuition to know this lookout is a criminal. Lower scale than the mafia he's familiar with, but dangerous enough to have him on edge. Clearly not for him, but-

Oh. Tsuyoshi's past isn't as buried as he hoped.

Suddenly, there's a high pitched scream from inside, that cuts out midway, the air in the lungs of whoever made it vanishing in a second, and Natsu's feels the horror pool in his gut.

Akiko.

He barely realises his eyes have bled orange until his obstructor does. A small furrowing of his brow, the widening of his eyes, and the desperate hand lunging for a hidden weapon. Natsu doesn't give him the time, palm arching back and smashing into his nose. As the man howls and jerks back, flames hum in Natsu's hands as he grabs the man by the hair and jacket, and smash him into the wall.

For all the man's size, he's utterly unprepared for flames, or for a man of Natsu's stature to know how to fight opponents so much bigger than himself. He goes down like a rock, and Natsu bursts through the door – just in time to see Tsuyoshi crash into the bar counter from where his opponent threw him, and Akiko-

The woman was lying on the ground, motionless as a man yanked out a knife from her belly.

"Akiko!" Natsu screams, and as one, the two men turn to take him in. Tsuyoshi, more the warrior than Natsu had ever realised, is already using the distraction to scramble to his feet, desperate to reach his wife. He barely gets two feet before his sword is flung up to avoid his opponent's own blade – the first man choosing to continue his fight while the second smiles with mocking pity.

"Really should have listened to our boy outside" he says, stepping forward and flicking the heavy knife in his hand upwards. "Boss wanted to keep civilian casualties on the down low."

The knife flicks again, and Natsu's intuition spikes – almost too late to dodge the knife swing, the man lunging several metres forward in the blink of on eye. Another spike seconds later have his arms flying up, forcing the arm away from his body and giving him the time to step back, buying the distance he needs in this fight.

In the chaos, he's managed to swap sides, and Akiko is lying a mere few feet away – _and oh god but where is_ _ **Takeshi?**_ \- but the knife thug is still watching him, ready to come in with the fast strikes and dangerous advancement. His hands prickle with flames, and Natsu curses not even having cloth to wrap them in.

To the side, there's a cry of pain, and a heavy crash, and both get distracted as Tsuyoshi falls to the ground again, this time hitting his head against the wood floor and going still. His opponent is smiling, walking forward with lazy steps, while Natsu's starts to wear an almost manic grin. But he's also not paying proper attention to Natsu, and he takes the opportunity for what it is.

' _Oh, this is going to hurt'_ Natsu whines in his head, and lets his flames loose. By the time his enemy is registering the new addition, there's just enough energy gathered to send a weak X-burner shooting towards him.

Natsu's right. His fingers _burn_ without the gloves to shield them from the energy, but his opponent doesn't move out of the way in time, and the flames sear into his shoulder, causing an agonising howl. His feel fly from the ground, and the orange burst sends him crashing through a window and away from the restaurant.

The chaos stops the other man in his tracks, while Natsu bites down a curse and drops his flames. There's not a mark on them, but it doesn't change the fact that it _feels_ as though he just grabbed a flamethrower from the wrong end.

The other man's head is twisting between the broken glass and Natsu in shock. A heartbeat later, he's storming towards Akiko's body, sword in hand. With Tsuyoshi down for the count, he's clearly realised the bigger threat in the room, and needs a shield. Natsu winces, shaking his hands and trying to get feeling back into them in time to block, or shoot or even just flare some flames to make him back off.

But before the man can do more than raise his sword midway, he slaps a hand on his neck in surprise. Both watch in confusion as a mosquito flutters away, only for the swordsman's legs to waver, and he collapses to the ground.

From the doorway, Shamal strides in, face surprisingly cold.

"Taking on an unarmed civilian is one thing, but an unconscious woman as pretty as that? I can't let it stand."

The man gasps, reaching for Shamal, only to drop his arm and roll over, throwing up a black and red concoction. Several seconds later, his body slumps into the foul smelling liquid, utterly motionless.

"What disease was that?" Natsu whispers, taking the opportunity to run back to Akiko's prone form. Shamal merely holds up a capsule as the mosquito returns, snapping it just as the insect landed.

"Do you really want to know?" he asks, shoving it in his pocket and coming to Natsu's side, taking in the gaping knife wound in Akiko's stomach.

"Shit, she's bleeding out" he mutters, already pulling off his jacket. "We've got minutes, if that."

Two capsules snap in quick succession, and Shamal moves Akiko into a better position, ripping what's left of her shirt back in order to take in the wound. Natsu instinctively tenses at the actions, only to have Shamal rolls his eyes.

"I admit my morals are debatable when it comes to woman, but she's _dying,_ Natsu. I wouldn't attempt anything until that stops being a certainty – even I draw the line at necrophilia. Go see if the chef's in any better shape."

Natsu curses - he'd completely forgotten about the chef - and scrambles to his feet in order to reach the collapsed Tsuyoshi. He's down, but his sword is still clenched in his hand. It barely takes Natsu's hand touching his shoulder however, before the man flinches, groaning himself back into consciousness, and Natsu feels his body tense.

There's still one question he needs answering, before he can even begin to try and salvage this disaster.

"Tsuyoshi, where's Takeshi?"

Please don't let him be here. It's a mantra running through Natsu's head on a loop. Please don't make Natsu go hunting for the tiny body of Takeshi beaten and bloody in some corner of this house.

Tsuyoshi's eyes are hazy, fighting off a possible concussion, and frowns at Natsu in confusion.

"He's...with Akiko's parents for the day."

Natsu's shoulders immediately sag in relief, while Tsuyoshi continues, half mumbling.

"-is time. They always take him once a month. Why are you-"

Recent events slot into his head with frantic speed, and Natsu winces as the man's eyes widen in horror.

"Akiko...AKIKO!"

His wound's aren't fatal, but it's clear sheer panic is the only reason Tsuyoshi makes it to his feet unassisted. He scrambles towards his wife and the man desperately trying to stem the floor from her stomach. At this point, Shamal is as serious as Natsu's ever seen him, eyes scanning his patient while the ring on his finger glows a pulsing navy blue.

"Shamal, can you save her?" he asks, and Tsuyoshi whips his head towards him with desperate hope. The doctor purses his lips.

"Not conventionally" he admits. "They knew exactly where to hit. Even if we got her in an ambulance right now..."

He shakes his head, and Tsuyoshi looks as if his entire world has just shattered.

But-

"And unconventionally?" Natsu asks, and Shamal grits his teeth in a mocking grimace.

"Then maybe, but not without help. If she's going to make it we're going to need something less medical and a lot more mystical."

As he speaks, one hand leaves the wound and paws at his jacket, pulling out his phone. He doesn't even look at the number he punches in, and shoves the device between his ear and neck when it answers, turning his attention back to his patient.

"Lavina, do you know where Takesushi is? Good. Dump the kids on Skull and get to the restaurant **now**. Natsu's friend needs sun flames and she needed them ten minutes ago."


End file.
